Possession
by bubbleteakai
Summary: 'Why' The question wavered through Kal's mind. He threw away the corpse he was holding. His attention settled on the boy who had witnessed his every action. His original plan was to kill the young Bruce Wayne from existing in the future. Joe Chill was making Kal's job easier. The man was going to do the dirty work for him. He could change things back, to the way they were suppose
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** The plot get darker in later chapters. However, please be assured that _this is not a child pornography fiction_. All interactions between Kal-El and child Bruce Wayne is platonic. Just to clarify, this story is _not fitted_ for those with weak mind. You are being warned.

* * *

"Kal-El."

The Kryptonian snapped out of his daze. Kal turned his head.

His eyes met Diana's. The woman gazed down at the piece of paper in his hand. It was a black and white picture of a twenty-nine week old fetus.

"I didn't know you still kept it." Her hand reached out to hold his. Their fingers intertwined together as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Kal feigned a smile. "It's the only memento of him I was left with."

Diana noticed her lover's façade. The gradual change of Kal is easy to see through ever since the day he lost Lois and their unborn child. It pained her to see him staring at the picture. His gaze was always filled with agony. It was as though Kal thought if he stared long enough, he could turn time back to how things once were

It took the loss of an entire city, his beloved woman and his unborn child to make Kal realize the cruelty of the world. His naiveté was crushed on the day when Joker destroyed everything he cared for. The rage within him couldn't be dissipated even after he'd killed the insane clown.

What angered the Kryptonian more was how the one he thought he could depend on the most—Batman—decided to turn his back on him.

"Is the portal finished?" He pulled his gaze away from the photo as he placed it back in its rightful place. It was the drawer on the right side of his desk, which could only be opened by his handprint.

"Yes." Diana pulled her head from Kal's shoulder. "All that is left is your orders now."

"Good." He rose from his seat and turned towards the view of Earth behind him. "I'll make sure to change everything for a better future."

* * *

Kal walked past the portal. The quiet surroundings impressed him. It was not common for crime-filled Gotham, to be silent as a cemetery. Even thirty years ago, Gotham had never been a peaceful city. Kal took notice of the arriving footsteps: three humans. Two adults and a child. The trio was noisy. Most of the sound came from the child, who was over-excited from the movie he had seen.

Kal knew where this scenario was going.

It didn't take long for another figure to appear. The happy atmosphere of the family dissipated upon noticing the presence of another person. There was the clinking sound of a gun being pulled out. A few quick footsteps go on before a loud gunshot was heard.

It was followed by the second and third gunshot, before he heard the agonized cries of a child who'd witnessed the death of his parents.

Kal had chosen the wrong second to step forward with a clearer view of what was happening because when he moved to watch, he was met with the gaze of a young Bruce Wayne.

The pair of blue eyes begged for his help. Kal could have ignored the stare. He found his body reacted on its own as he moved out of his hideout. He grabbed Joe Chill by his neck before the mugger could shoot Bruce. Kal's eyes started to glow red. The scream echoed through the alleyway.

* * *

Grey clouds started to gather and lumped together. The rain poured down heavily. The raindrops washed away the blood of the lifeless bodies lying on the ground. Kal opened his eyes lethargically. He was standing before the lifeless bodies of the Waynes. His nose was filled with the scent of burnt flesh. His eyes widened in shock to see Joe Chill with a burnt hole on his forehead.

Warm blood was dripping down his knuckles. The only heartbeat he could hear was the rapid pulse of the child kneeling next to his dead parents.

Why?

The question wavered through Kal's mind. He threw away the corpse he was holding. His attention settled on the boy who had witnessed his every action. His original plan was to kill the young Bruce Wayne from existing in the future. Joe Chill was making Kal's job easier. The man was going to do the dirty work for him.

Yet why did he rush out and kill the murderer of the Waynes instead?

There was no one around.

Kal could fix his mistake by crushing the child's skull. Right here, right now.

He didn't. Kal slowly landed on the ground. He approached the child with hesitant footsteps. Bruce was crying with his head buried his mother's chest. Squatting down in front of the small figure, Kal tilted the child's chin to meet his eyes.

He stared. Bruce's shoulders trembled under his harsh grasp. Kal expected himself to give the boy a brutal death. However, all the grudges he held towards the child's future self was gone. Just like thin air.

"Don't be afraid." He wrapped his arms around the small figure, pulling the cold body into his embrace.

Bruce was so small and fragile. Kal could have crushed his bones with a tight squeeze. He didn't.

Kal ran his fingers through the boy's wet hair. As if trying to absorb his warmth, Bruce wrapped his arms around the adult's neck.

It was hard to believe this timid child would grow into a dark vigilante in the future.

But maybe—_ just maybe _—he could change the boy's future.

If he nurtured Bruce from childhood, he would grow up to become the right-hand man he had always wanted. The human's intelligence and detective skills were the talents which Kal was always impressed at.

He could change things back, to the way they were supposed to be.

No deaths.

No betrayal.

No Batman.

"I won't let anything happened to you, my Bruce."

* * *

The first things he noticed were the gazes of the Regime members. From his first steps out of the portal, everyone was shocked to see the small bundle in his arms. There were whispers. No one dared question their leader about the small human. The pair of blue eyes, the familiar appearance—everyone could recognize Bruce Wayne through the child.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Diana was the only one who had the courage to stand up against the Kryptonian. The woman's fiery eyes glared at Kal. However, he seemed unfazed by her heated gaze. "You were supposed to kill him! Wipe away his existence in this world! Why did you bring him back to our timeline? You're going to mess things up!"

"I know what I'm doing." Kal walked past the furious Amazon. It was impossible to interact with Diana when she was angry. Moreover, he'd rather not use violence while the child in his arms was still conscious.

Bruce could hear each and every word the woman said. Loud and clear. A shiver ran through his spine as he realized that she was talking about him. He had also noticed the unfriendly gazes from the crowd around him. With a light whimper, the child buried his face in the crook of Kal's neck.

"I'll investigate this child by myself," Kal announced. His eyes narrowed to a stern glare at the people who had threatened his human with their eyes. "No one is given the permission to hurt him. Be it physically or mentally. Everything is going according to the plan. I hope there is no objection towards my decision.'

No one spoke up. Everyone knew the consequences to face if they decided to go against their leader. With a satisfied nod, Kal made his way towards the exit of the lab. A simple question from Diana stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't tell me... you still hold feelings towards him?" She didn't bother to hide her disgust. "You told me you despised him, Kal. But could it be the opposite? Could it be the feelings you have are more than just close friends?"

"What sort of foolish question is that?" He turned his head over his shoulder. His brows were raised to show his confusion at her accusation.

"You didn't deny my statement, Kal."

"Of course not." He answered in an instant. His tone was cold and serious. "How could I love a betrayer? Someone who was part of the reason I lost everything I loved?"

"I hope so." Diana scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nightwing isn't going to agree with your sudden change of plan easily. You know that attitude of his. You can threaten all of us not to hurt that** _thing_ **," She gave a menacing glare to the bundle in Kal's arm. "But you can't stop that teen's hatred. You know he would throw his own life away just to drag _him _along to hell."

"Then he would have to go up against me first." He frowned. "I have to teach him to learn his place around here. I am his leader, and he'll follow my orders."

There was no conclusion coming out from the meaningless discussion. Diana was too stubborn to give in, and the same went for him as well. Before Kal stepped out of the room, he stopped again.

"He isn't a thing, Diana." His gaze was cold as he looked at her. "He has a name. I hope you will start addressing him by his name."

* * *

Upon placing Bruce on the bed, Kal realized how tightly he gripped on his cape 'till his knuckles turned white.

"Bruce, you're safe now." He whispered in the boy's ear. His palm rubbed soothing circles on the small figure's back. Kal tried to pry Bruce's fingers from his cape. However, no matter how he tried to convince the boy, he was too stubborn to obey. With a defeated sigh, Kal took off his cape and allowed Bruce to keep it.

Once the cape was off, Kal went to the washroom. In a quick minute, he came back with a towel soaked in a basin of warm water. His sleeves were pulled up as he squeezed the towel. With a tender touch, Kal wiped Bruce's cold cheeks. His other hand trailed up to the boy's ear. He brushed the messy black locks away. A sense of achievement reached him when Bruce finally showed a tinge of reaction towards his touches.

"Does the cape make you feel safer?" A smile curled on the thin line of Kal's lips when the child hugged his cape tighter and nodded. "You can keep it." He pressed his forehead against Bruce's. In such a close view, he took notice of how blue the boy's eyes were. He never realized the pair of eyes were as blue as the ocean until this very moment.

Bruce's facial appearance gave off tranquility, as it gave off sadness. It made him wanted to touch him. To embrace him and took him into his warmth. He could imagine the hopeful future which awaited him. A dark knight which is two decades younger than him. However, the promised loyalty is worth of the age gap and long wait.

A voice within himself asked why he wanted such a future. Batman allowed Joker to kill Lois and his unborn child. His foolish 'no killing' rule caused the deaths of millions and Metropolis was wiped off the map. Kal should detest the boy before him.

The future won't change. No matter how much he tried to change Batman, the vigilant will always try to rebel him.

Right?

The loving expression on Kal's face dissipated. It was quickly replaced by a frown due to his thoughts. Batman was the cause of his misfortune. Bruce was his younger self. Unless the child could prove his innocence, Kal had every right to kill him.

"You stink." Kal pulled away from the contact as he stood up. "Take a shower before you sleep. I don't like the idea of you making the bed-sheets stink. You should be able to do everything by yourself, right?" He knew the child couldn't. But he could care less about it. "I have chores to do. You can stay in this room tonight. Tomorrow, I'll get a new room for you."

Before he could walk away, he felt a hand lightly tugged on his pants. Kal glanced down. Bruce wrapped his fingers around the fabric of his pants and locked it in a tight grip. Those eyes were starting to tear up again.

"S-Stay...?" It was the first word which the child managed to voice out ever since the accident. Kal was shocked to hear the plea. As much as he wanted to gather Bruce in his arms, he reminded himself of his hatred towards Batman. Unless he could change Bruce Wayne into someone who would never rebel against him, he shouldn't show any hint of affection towards the boy. Pulling the child's fingers away from his pants, Kal averted his gaze to the wall.

"I can't." His words were simple and cold. "Tuck in the sheets when you sleep. You might catch a cold if you don't."

He knew the reason why Bruce sought his company. However, his inner sadist told him not to give what the child wanted.

"Good night." Without giving one last glance, Kal closed the door.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Not even a glimpse. Kal stood beside his desk. His eyes were focused on the reports and unsigned paperwork. Despite having his gaze fixed on the documents, he couldn't concentrate on his reading. He tried to make sense of the words in the papers. However, his mind constantly drifted towards the image of Bruce looking at him with eyes full of tears.

He had never seen the human in such a fragile state. Helpless, lost and pitiful—acting like a stray that was afraid to be abandoned again.

Kal was the only person he could trust in this world.

He is the only one Bruce felt comfortable around.

The only one.

The truth slowly unfolded in his mind.

Bruce is not Batman. He is not the evil human who destroyed his everything. He is just a helpless child who lost everything on one bad night.

Right now, his attention was set on Kal.

Only Kal.

He is everything for the child.

If he trained Bruce from now on, he would have Batman for his own. The boy would stand beside him. He would help him and fight against the other Batman who had betrayed him.

Everything would turn back to the way it was.

He couldn't bring Lois or his child back to life. However, he could stop Bruce from becoming rebellious. Kal used to think of Batman as one of the important people in his life. He could still be. As long as he started to lead the child to the right way starting from now on.

* * *

He didn't manage to finish any paperwork. Without a destination set in his mind, Kal wandered through the series of openings and closed doors. He stopped when he reached the room where he'd left Bruce.

He hesitated. It didn't take him long to press his palm on the recognition pad. The system instantly recognized him and the door slid open. Kal walked in. His gaze was set on the bundle laying on his bed.

Without making a sound, he sat on the right side of the bed. He pulled the sheets away. Bruce was still in his dirty clothes, wrapping himself in the cape he left. It was at the moment Kal realized he had forgotten to get a set of clean clothes for the child.

Bruce was sleeping. His face looked peaceful. However, there were tears brimming at the corner of the boy's closed eyes.

Soft, choked whimpers escaped through the pair of sealed lips.

_'He must be having a nightmare.'_ Kal thought. His hand caressed the child's cold cheek. In the past, Richard used to tell him that Batman was nothing more than an identity to protect Bruce from his fears. Kal had a hard time believing it.

Batman is always standing tall, full of pride and fearless. However, he finally saw what Richard tried to tell him. Behind the cowl, Bruce is nothing more than a broken human who had lost his happiness at the age of five.

He wanted to calm the child down. However, he didn't know what he could do. Hesitantly, he wrapped his hand around Bruce's. He hoped his warmth could chase the child's nightmares away. His tiny fingers were freezing cold against his touch.

"I know what you're dreaming about, Bruce." With his other hand, he tousled the child's hair. "I've been there. I know how painful it was." Kal laid down on the bed. His eyes watched the small features on Bruce's face. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. My anger blinded my thoughts. I realize that you are nothing like Batman. You're not him. I don't hate you." His thumb trailed down to wipe the tears from the boy's face. "You are safe now. I am here. Starting from now on, I would protect you. You don't have to live in fear again, Bruce."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was three in the morning. Something wasn't right with the child who slept next to him. Kal could sense it. Bruce's breathing was shallow. His skin was burning hot.

Feeling uneasy, Kal cracked an eye open and glanced over at the boy who slept next to him. Bruce's face was flushing red. His brows furrowed in agony.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Kal sat up. Panic was written all over his face. His fingers brushed through the boy's fringes. The skin was scorching hot.

Something wasn't right.

Kal rushed out of his room. His eyes caught sight of two sanitary men who were walking in the hallway. "You." He barked at them. "Get me a doctor. I need them here as soon as possible. Get going!"

Kal turned and went back to his room. He didn't bother to watch and see if the workers were obeying his order. They knew better than to ignore his command.

Kal sat on the corner of the bed. Slowly, he picked Bruce up in both of his arms. His cape wrapped tightly around the small figure. The lack of warmth in the human's body caused Kal to become anxious.

Not again.  
He can't lose another important person in his life.

"Hang on, Bruce. It's going to be okay. The doctor is coming."

Bruce felt himself shivering. His breaths came in a jolt. His vision was a blur. He could barely see Kal's worried face. However, he felt safe. With a weak nod, he leaned against the broad chest.

His vision swamped into darkness once again.

* * *

The doctor was too slow. It took the human fifteen minutes and another thirty-five seconds to arrive. Kal was not pleasant. He was frustrated with the speed of the man's arrival. However, he didn't have the time to complain as he dragged the doctor into his room.

Kal crushed the unfortunate human's shoulders under his grip and he slammed him against the wall.

"If he doesn't survive, I will make sure you regret existing!" The Kryptonian's eyes glinted red, showing his anger. "You hear me?"

The doctor nodded his head, nervous. Once Kal released his grip, the man quickly strode up towards his patient who lay on the bed.

* * *

A soft moan was let out by the child bundled underneath the covers. Kal's attention was immediately back on Bruce.

He'd watched over the sick child for ten hours. The doctor reported that Bruce had a fever. It was nothing serious. However, Kal was still feeling uneasy.

He despised this. He couldn't see the boy's face in the dark. However, judging from the heavy breathing, he knew that Bruce wasn't feeling good. Kal was distressed.

Human was fragile. Too fragile. A fever could have taken away Bruce's life if he didn't stay on guard.

Kal refuse to let someone slip away from his arms again.  
Never.

The door suddenly creaked open. Lights leaked into the dark room. Kal looked over to see Diana standing in front of him.

"I know you are strong, Kal. But you have been watching over him for hours. You should get some rest." Her hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a light grip.

"I am not tired," Kal's hand covered Diana's. The warmth of another person calmed down his nerves. "I shouldn't have left him in the cold. He's only a child. This is my fault."

For the first time since Lois' death, Kal's eyes were filled with the emotion he had lost. Fear.

"I will stay by his side until he wakes up. Don't mind me."

Diana sighed. There was no way she could change his mind once he had made his decision. She knew him too well. "Fine. Just don't become too attached to him. Please. He is our enemy. Don't forget about it, Kal."

He nodded at her reminder. However, she knew he didn't hear what she said. His whole attention was on the boy.

Diana closed the door. She couldn't look at the scene any longer. It was unpleasant. It was the first time she had seen him being wholehearted towards someone. He had never acted like that with her.

His devotion towards the boy was impressive. His actions left a bitterness inside her.

Diana tried to shove the feeling away. She tried to find a reason for his actions. Kal lost Lois and his first child. The overflowing affection he showed toward Bruce was out of parental love. His odd behavior towards the human child was to fill the empty void in his heart.

She will have to put a stop towards his foolish acts one day. Kal needed someone to give him the constant reminder of not becoming too attached towards the child.

If it went too far, she didn't mind being the one who ended Bruce's life.

He might hate her for this now. But he will appreciate it in the future.

* * *

_He was sweating. His teeth were chattering. Bruce tossed around, trying to find comfort. The iciness of his feet and the blazing heat in his chest were gripping him tightly. The darkness was pulling him down. He tried to struggle. He resisted. The feeling was too torturous._

_"Bruce..."_

_A gentle voice was calling his name. He cracked his eyes open. His vision was blurry. However, he could still make out a vague shape of the person in front of him._

_"M-Mum...?" He coughed out a loud sob._

_"Shh... don't talk." Her warmth was calming him down. "Poor thing. The fever will go away soon. Don't worry." He could hear the concern in her voice._

_"F-Fever?" His eyes widened. To his utter dismay, the tears are forming in his eyes. "But we are going to the circus tonight! I can't have a fever now!"_

_"I'm sorry, my dear." Tenderly, his mother wiped his tears away. A chaste kiss pressed to his forehead. "We will have to delay our plan tonight. Next time, okay?"_

_His mouth tugged down to a sad frown as he pulled the blanket up to his nose. "O-Okay..." He shouldn't make his mother feel any more concern. However, the cancellation of their visit still saddened him._

_Suddenly, there was a knock. Martha rose from her seat and walked to open the door. A delighted smiled grazed her features when she saw the individual standing in the doorway._

_"Bruce," The child glanced over upon hearing the call. "Look who is home?" She opened the door whole way as her husband walked in._

_Upon seeing his father, Bruce's frown slowly curled up into a genuine smile. "Dad!"_

_"Hey, son." Thomas placed down the tray on the nightstand. Then, he sat on the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Good..." It was an obvious lie. The older Wayne chuckled. "Guess what? Alfred made chicken stew. And because you're sick, we're giving you the privilege to enjoy your meal on the bed." His rough fingers ran through those sweat-soaked fringes._

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yes." The man leaned down and kissed his child's nose. "The circus can wait. We will go when you recover. So, get well soon. Okay, Bruce?"_

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. His tears were blurring his vision. Bruce's eyes scanned his surroundings. He felt unfamiliar. The scent of medicine disgusted him. He wanted to get up. However, a weight on his abdomen prevented him from doing so. Bruce looked down. His eyes bulged wide in surprise when he saw the sleeping adult next to him.

Kal's chest rose up and down with every breath he took. One of his arms was on Bruce's abdomen. The child tried to get out from under the weight. It was impossible to do so without waking the man.

Giving up, Bruce lay back on the bed. Out of boredom, he looked at Kal's face. Wrinkles showed at the edges of the adult's eyes. However, despite those, the man didn't look older than his father.

Bruce paused.

Memories of what happened last night came rushing in his mind. The image of his parents lying on the ground, blood spilling out from their wounds permanently scarred in his brain.

The rest was a blur.

He remembered the dampness of warm blood on his hands and knees. The foul smell of something burning, stinging his nostrils. The painful scream ringing in his eardrums.

Those were what he recalled.

Then, there was Kal who stood high in front of him. Those eyes were cold when they stared at him. However, when Kal embraced him, Bruce felt safe.

There were many mysteries about his savior. Questions bubbled up in Bruce's brain. Why did Kal save him? Why did he care? How did he know Bruce's name?

The man held a lot of secrets; Bruce could sense it. However, Kal also feels warm and reminded him of his parents.

The child shook his head, pushing the ridiculous thoughts away.

He didn't want to remember what happened to his parents. Not again.

He didn't understand why the tragic event happened.

He wonders why he didn't die along with them. As the only survivor, it hurts to know the people he loves were gone.

He was grateful that Kal saved him. Now, he is even taking care of him when he is sick. Everything which his savior did for him, Bruce feeling is a mixed one; gratitude doesn't wash away the frustration.

Kal moved in his sleep. The blanket slipped off his shoulder. Bruce leaned forward. He was going to pull it back on the sleeping man's shoulders when a large hand grabbed his wrist.

A pair of glowing red eyes glared at him - threatening to burn him with the intense gaze. Bruce winced. He was pinned down. A hand gripped his neck tightly. The gaze of the adult was cold and cruel - just like last night.

"Bruce...?"

Kal's tone was surprised. The color of his eyes returned to blue and they lost their sharpness. He eased his hold on the boy's neck.

He'd sensed someone approaching him. His body reacted reflexively. It was a bad habit he'd gotten from a certain vigilante.

_'Always stay on your guard, even when you are sleeping, Kal.' _It was a wise advice from the Bat before they turned against each other.

"I am sorry, Bruce. Did I hurt you?"

The child shifted. His mind swirled.

Kal froze as a soft sniffle came from Bruce. The pair of blue eyes were brimming tears. The boy bit his quivering lips. A deep red tint stained his cheeks.

He was close to the edge of crying. However, before his cries could reach the ears of passersby from the outside, Kal placed his palm over his mouth. The boy wanted to struggle out of his grasp. He failed miserably since the adult was stronger than him.

Brue let out a muffled cry.

"Calm down," Kal said in a gentle tone. Holding the child, he laid down on the bed with the small figure on his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." He wiped the tears away with his cape. "I didn't hurt you. Right? Next time, if you want to wake me, just call."

Bruce gave a reluctant nod. Kal peeled away the cooling pad on his forehead. Pressing his palm against Bruce's temple, he sighed in relief.

"It seems your fever is down." He slid his hand down and caressed the child's cheek. "You must be hungry. Right?"

* * *

When his meal was placed in front of him, Bruce wiped his drool with his sleeve. Kal chuckled at his behavior.

The food he'd had prepared for the boy was chicken and rice soup. There was also a side-dish of sliced apples and a glass of orange juice. It might not be a grand meal, but Bruce had missed his dinner and breakfast. Which explained how the simple dish was appealing and appetizing for him.

While Kal was searching for a spoon for him, Bruce picked up the bowl and took a small sip of the soup. He immediately regretted his action as he stuck his tongue out. It was too hot.

As he whined, he heard Kal chuckling. The man had a genuine smile curled wide on his face. His gentle eyes looked at Bruce as he pulled a few locks on his messy hair to the back of his ear.

The pair of deep blue eyes was staring at him again. Kal didn't mind the attention given by the child towards him. It made him feel special. Batman never looked at him with such a gaze. Even before they were enemies, the man always gave him the sternest glare. There was never once Kal had seen Batman with such an adorable expression. It made his heart flutter with a warm sensation.

"Here, let me help you." Kal picked the bowl off the tray and onto his laps. He scooped a spoonful of soup and blew on it 'till it cooled down. Then, he raised the spoon to Bruce's lips. "Bruce, open wide."

As he watched the five-year-old eat, Kal could feel warmth started to spread within his chest.

He was tamed.

Unlike the vigilante who had his sharp claws well-prepared to hurt him at any minute.

Kal was deep in thought. When he was watching over Bruce, he had come to realize what he needed the most.

He needed the boy.  
He needed Bruce here.  
Bruce belonged here.  
With him.  
In this peaceful world where he doesn't have to suffer.

When he was older, maybe around the age of eight or nine, Kal would train him. He would nurture and improve him. Bruce will be the finest soldier. His right-hand man.

Such a perfect plan.  
He would have his own Batman.  
The Batman he deserved.

With a thumb, he wiped away a grain of rice which stick on Bruce's right cheek. The boy watched his movement with a wide curious gaze. His innocence caused Kal to smile as he ran a hand through Bruce's hair.

His Batman.  
His alone.

* * *

Each of Kal's movement had been watched by Diana. The woman stood outside of the room. She didn't bother to let her lover know of her arrival. If he cared enough, he would have taken notice of her heartbeats.

How many years had it been? Kal hadn't smiled from the bottom of his heart for a long time. The warmth in his eyes was gone when Lois died. Diana thought he had lost his gentle side forever.

But here he was, showing empathy towards someone he shouldn't.

It was ironic. Kal found the emotions he'd lost through the company of Bruce Wayne. He might deny her accusation, but she knew he was softening towards the child.

Right now, the child isn't a threat to them; it didn't mean he won't be, in the future.

She watched as Kal fed Bruce. Her heart squeezed tightly at the sight. At this moment, she was relieved that no one was around. She would hate it if someone noticed the gloom in her eyes.

She wasn't afraid. Her position in Kal's heart won't be easily replaced by the child. She had helped him so much. They have walked next to each other all these years. He isn't the type who would forget someone's deed towards him.

_But is that all _, she wondered to herself. She felt insignificant and secondary in Kal's heart, in this moment. Maybe their relationship had been some manner of obligation. She was never his first choice when he'd wanted a second-in-command. It had been Batman. If Batman hadn't refused, if he hadn't decided to betray Kal - she was probably nothing now.

Years ago, she had understood and accepted the fact that she would never replace Lois in Kal's heart. She knew that he would never get over his wife's death. He never did. Not even after the tragedy passed for years.

But what about Batman?

He was the first one who opposed Kal and betrayed him. He was never there to comfort Kal when Lois died. Worst of all, he was the one who built the Insurgency and became their enemy.

She couldn't understand. She probably could never understand Kal's strange obsession towards Batman.

She tried to find the reason for his actions._ He never recovered from his loss. Bruce is just a replacement for the child he never had._

But she had done everything she could to heal his pain. She had tried to distract him from the thoughts of things which saddened him._ What can she do if his attention is on someone else? And the someone happened to be the person who hurt him the most?_

It was too unfair.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a week since Kal brought Bruce back to his timeline. The child was slowly recovering from his fever. Liveliness was regaining in the pair of blue eyes with each day passing by. Bruce's heart beats at a steady pace. All of these healthy signs lifted a heavyweight from Kal's chest.

However, it was only a short moment of happiness. Suddenly, Bruce refused to speak. Kal didn't understand why. He tried to talk with the child. He spoke in a gentle tone. He tried to cheer him up with toys and storybooks. But none of his efforts have worked out. The dead silence between them maintained for five days, frustrating Kal.

Time is needed to create a bond. He needed to be patient. Kal understood. But Bruce's refusal to speak caused him to fear that the boy is going to distance himself from him. Why couldn't Bruce see that he is safe now? At this moment, he just hoped that the boy could approach him wholeheartedly. He wanted the child to understand that there are no dangers around. He wanted to gain Bruce's acceptance.

Bruce's… acceptance?

Kal quickly disregarded the ridiculous thoughts with a punch against the wall beside him. His sudden action startled a few members who stood nearby. Kal ignored the concerned stares of others as he walked into his office. His eyes were wide in disbelief at the unbelievable desire which floated in his mind.

_Acceptance?_

Why would he need Bruce's acceptance?

Batman turned his back on him. He betrayed him and tried to ruin his perfect world. He is the reason Joker targeted Lois. Kal despised everything which he reminded him of Batman. So how could he care for the child? How could he start to feel affection towards him?

He must be going insane.

* * *

"Superman!"

A loud slap against the marble desk startled Kal. He blinked out of his thoughts. When he looked around, the Kryptonian noticed that everyone staring at him.

"Are you here with us?" Diana asked. Her eyes looked at Kal in concern.

He was facing a dilemma. Kal didn't feel like staying. His shoulders felt heavy. His mind was a complete mess. But at the same time, he understood how important his attendance was in the meeting. He is a leader. He has his responsibilities. Kal clenched his fists over the dilemma. Then he made his decision.

"I need some fresh air. Wonder Woman, continue the meeting without me. Inform me about the important details when I'm back." He walked towards the exit. The door slides open as he walked towards it.

"Superman!" Diana halted his step. "Where are you going?" From the look on her face, she didn't want him to leave. It almost seemed like she knew where he might go. And as if the mere thought of it saddened her.

"I'm sorry, Diana." He feigned a smile. "I will be back shortly. I promise."

And then, the door closed - separating Kal from Diana and the others.

Out of the room, Kal feels free to express his guilt. He was alone and no one could disturb him. He knew the others might judge him for his sudden leave-taking. He never forgets the looks on their faces when he brought Bruce back - looks of disbelief and doubt. However, he quickly shook the thoughts away as he flew out and towards the Earth.

He had stayed in the sky. His gaze settled on the view beneath him. He had landed in a shopping district of Metropolis.

He used to walk on this street a normal person. He'd had dates with Lois in the cafeteria on the sideways. He'd bought their wedding rings in the jeweler store across the street. This is also the last place he'd come to Lois before he lost her forever.

He remembers the day being a windy evening. He was shopping for baby supplies along with Lois and laughing without a worry in the world.

Kal visualized a husband and wife walking on the street. Their fingers intertwined together in a firm hold to make sure they won't get lost in the crowd. Lois had the brightest smile on her face as she'd dragged him into the nearby baby store. She'd show him each of the clothes she picked for their child. And he would smile. A silly grin split wide on his face as he'd nodded at each of the shirts she picked.

* * *

"_Lois, we don't have a clue about the gender of the baby yet."_

_Currently, the fetus was nine weeks old. The small living was only an inch long, about the size of a grape. However, Clark is already in love with the child who is growing bigger with every passing day in his wife's womb. The organs, muscles, and nerves are kicking into gear. The eyes and earlobes are fully formed. The mouth, nose, and nostrils looked more distinct._

_At nine weeks, the baby is already starting look like a human. He could stare at the small living being for hours with his x-ray vision. Of course, that is if Lois allowed him to._

_"We will only know about the gender of the baby when I'm in my second trimester - yes, I know about it, Clark. But don't you dare to spill the surprise when the time came!" Her eyes narrowed into a stern glare at her husband who chuckled at her order. With a huff, she placed two sets of baby clothes in the basket held by Clark. "It could be a girl or a boy, I don't really care. Besides, there are no promises that a baby girl might hate the color of pink or a baby boy might hate the color of blue. Which is why I had chosen unisex clothes for our baby!"_

_Before Lois walked down to the next aisle, Clark grabbed her by her wrist, stopping her. She glanced over her shoulders. Her husband was staring at her with wide shocked eyes._

_"Say that again."_

_"Say what?" Amber eyes blinked. Lois arched a brow in confusion._

_"What you said," He urged her with a silly grin. "The last part."_

_In the first few seconds, Lois didn't catch what Clark was trying to hint her. A minute passed and everything clicked in her mind. Lois chuckled as she realized what he was trying to say. "Our... baby."_

_"Yes." Clark couldn't stop himself from tearing up at those simple words. He pulled Lois into his embrace, radiating his warmth all over her._

_"That part." He kissed her on the lips gently. He couldn't stop the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. The sound of two heartbeats from one person - and the person being Lois, it just made him too happy. "You don't understand how much this means for me, Lois."_

_She hummed into the kiss as she cupped Clark's face in her palms. A smile slowly formed on the thin line of her lips as she stared into her husband's blissful expression. "I understand, Smallville. It is all written on your face."_

* * *

As the vision disappeared, so does Kal's smile. He couldn't feel a lot of emotions since Lois's death. She was his world. She always will be. Without her, he had become incomplete. Diana couldn't fill in the void of his heart. Lois was irreplaceable. But Kal was starting to accept the reality. He had let go of those precious memories sincerely. As he flew away, he was also leaving his past life behind.

Clark Kent had died along with Lois. All that was left within him was Kal-El, son of Krypton.

In the beginning, he'd never planned on keeping Bruce alive. He didn't forget the warnings given by Diana. She was right about eliminating Bruce's existence as soon as possible. However, a selfish part of him was starting to have the desire of keeping the child alive.

It was insane. The boy had him wrapped around his fingers like a puppet without doing anything. It wasn't like Kal didn't try to stop this insanity from expanding. He did try to kill Bruce. For the past five days, he was given plenty of opportunities to kill the child who slept next to him.

But in the end, he never managed to do so.

He just can't.

* * *

Breaking into Wayne Manor was an easy task. The house was dilapidated for years. Kal flew his way through the stairs and towards the rooms. He checked each of the rooms one by one, searching for an item he could retrieve and give to Bruce. A possession of the older Waynes should be enough to get Bruce to trust him more.

When Kal stopped in the study room, he found a gold pendant in the second drawer on the right side of the desk. The item was hidden underneath a few stacks of documents. Kal took a quick glance at the papers and picked the pendant up. The accessory was covered with a thin layer of dust. On the top of the pendant had the name 'Thomas Wayne' engraved. Kal swept the dust on the cover with his thumb and opened the lid. Inside the pendant was a family picture of the Waynes.

Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne sat next to each other. Bruce who didn't look older than five sat on the laps of his mother. The sight of the smiling child in the picture caused the corner of Kal's lips to curve up slightly.

With his thumb, he caressed the boy's face in the picture. Kal wished he could stay by the side of the child since he was there. He wanted to exist in Bruce's life - every minute, every second.

Everything wasn't too late. He had the child now.

_'This shouldn't build up suspicions.' _With a silent nod to himself, Kal closed the lid of the pendant.

Before he left, Kal looked around the study room. Every inch of the room was filled with memories. He remembered arriving at the Wayne Manor with his identity as a Daily Planet reporter. After the interviews, Alfred would always invite him to stay over for dinner. Each of the Robins - Richard, Jason, and Tim had welcomed him with open arms. The children's eyes were always filled with adoration when they saw him.

Kal used to feel like this was a place similar to Kansas, his home. Gotham might not have had the fresh morning air and peaceful atmosphere. Martha might not be here. But Batman is someone who he viewed as a brother from another mother.

Yet, all of these are the memories he has to let go. Everything had changed. Richard and Jason were dead. Tim's whereabouts were nowhere to be found. Damian was the only one who stood by his side and supported him. Meanwhile, the stubborn old Bat had decided to oppose him.

How could Batman betray him? How could he do this?

He lost his parents at the age of five due to the crime which couldn't be controlled by the laws. How could he numb his feelings? How could he endure the anger, despair, and hatred he felt towards the world for taking away his most loved peoples?

How could Batman not understand the reason Kal killed Joker? The insane clown had killed Jason and fooled him to kill Lois.

Why couldn't Batman understand how he felt?

He viewed each of the Robins as a family. Richard's death pained Kal too. However, he forgives Damian because he knew the kill was unintentional. Batman had refused to listen to Damian's explanation and disowned him. Why would he do this to his own blood? How could he make such a cruel decision towards his child when he won't kill the Joker who had harmed people intentionally?

How could he?

Kal was so absorbed in his own internal conflicts that he didn't realize he had started to move. It was the sudden loud crash which pulled him back to the reality. Kal blinked when he notices the office desk in front of him was destroyed. It was split into two by a single punch of his fist. However, the impact was not satisfying enough to calm the rising anger within. Kal grabbed the rolling chair and hurled it straight to the right side of the room. Then, he grabbed the couch in the middle of the room. He flung the furniture towards the large portrait of Bruce Wayne hanging on the wall.

Soon enough, Kal was out of things to chuck overboard. He was finally starting to calm down as he sighed at the mess he made. Tilting his head up, Kal stared at the portrait. Despite how he had thrown several items at the huge picture, the damage was too mild for his preference.

He glared at the portrait. His eyes glowed red and the heat burned a hole in the portrait of Bruce Wayne, destroying the perfect face of the man in the picture.

He would show him. He would show Batman how foolish he was to betray him. He would make the man regret going against him.

* * *

"How is he doing?"

When the psychologist walked from the examination room, Kal questioned her in a low tone. He didn't want Bruce to hear the conversation between them. The doctor gave one last glance at the boy before she closed the door completely. With a sigh, she shook her head.

"Not the best." She glanced down at her clipboard. "I checked with the nutritionist this morning. He's only eaten a small portion of his meals for the past few days. Despite our efforts, he isn't making any progress towards wanting to speak. It's too early for us to diagnose him with developing posttraumatic stress disorder, but he is showing symptoms of it. I am afraid the poor child might end up suffering depression as well."

Kal frowned at the news. The woman flinched under his hard gaze. However, he didn't attack her as he had the doctor on the first day when he'd brought Bruce back. Instead, he accepted the news calmly and turned his frown into a friendly smiler. "Thank you for your hard work for the past few days, Doctor. I hope to see development soon, but I won't rush it."

"Y-You're welcome…" The psychologist was taken aback by his unexpected reaction. She nodded at his gratitude before excusing herself and quickly leaving.

Kal didn't remember the woman's name. However, he knew that she was a passionate and patient doctor. He had watched her throughout the first day when she'd tried to get Bruce to speak. Her tone was gentle and she was careful with her words. She was also making sure she wasn't stepping over Bruce's boundaries and trying to cheer the child up in a variety of ways.

Maybe this is how psychologists were supposed to be, but somehow, Kal felt like she had the passion a lot of humans lacked these days.

The door slid open as he stepped in front of it. Bruce was sitting on the couch. His legs dangling and he had an open book on his lap. The child seemed unaware of Kal's presence, his full focus on the book in his hands.

"Bruce, I'm back." He called out, to distract the child from his reading. Once Kal was close enough, he noticed that the book in Bruce's lap was a children book which contained few words and many colorful pictures. The sight of Bruce reading with such deep concentration reminded Kal to purchase more storybooks from the bookstore for Bruce soon.

"Look what I found for you." He pulled the golden pendant from his pocket. The child's eyes widened, brightening at the sight of the familiar accessory. His father's name crafted into the pendant allowed Bruce to be assured that the item was one of his father's effects.

He took the accessory from Kal and opened the lid. Within the golden pendant was the family picture which had been taken by a professional photographer when Bruce was celebrating his fourth birthday. The sight of his parents in the picture caused tears to fill up in Bruce's eyes.

"I miss them…" He sniffled. His fists clenched the pendant close to his chest.

Kal felt guilty. The first word Bruce spoke were in mourning for his parents. Suddenly, the thoughts of staying back and watching the boy as he lost both of his parents seemed a cruel idea. Every time he saw Bruce cry, he wondered why he had allowed his emotions to take the better half of his sanity and cause him to make a decision he would regret. However, Thomas and Martha Wayne had to die. No matter what. They couldn't stay in the world. Their existence would weaken Bruce and he would never, ever be Kal's.

"I'm sorry there was nothing I could do, Bruce." He pats the child's shoulder, comforting and allowed the sobs to slowly die down. "But I promise to protect you, to take care and love you in their place. You don't have to forget about them. They are your parents. But I hope I can become one of the important people in your life. I will do my best, Bruce."

Bruce aggressively pressed himself into Kal's chest and hugged the adult. He curled up into a small ball and squeezed the fabric of the Kryptonian's red cape in his hands. "Thank you." His sobbing was slowing as he buried himself in the comfortable embrace. "I don't know who you are, Mister. But I am really grateful for what you have done for me."

_Mister _.

The appellation caused him to frown. He didn't like the distance he could feel when the boy called him by such a title. His arms slowly wrapped around the small figure, bringing Bruce closer into his embrace. "Kal." He said. His nerves slowly relaxed under the sound of Bruce's heartbeats "Just call me Kal, Bruce."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't leave!" Tiny fingers grasped tightly on the fabric of Kal's cape. Diana had her hands on Bruce's hips. She tried to pull the boy from her lover as gently as possible, but it was impossible without being forceful. The child was persistent.

"Please!" Blue eyes filled with tears stared up at Kal. The pitiful gaze resembled an abandoned puppy, weakening the Kryptonian's determination. Guilt started to form within him at the thought of leaving Bruce alone by himself.

"I am sorry, Bruce." Kal crouched down. His hand tousled the child's hair. "It is an important meeting I must attend. I will try to come back as soon as possible. Be a good boy while I'm not around, okay?"

It had been nearly a month since Bruce's arrival. Kal enjoyed spending his time with the young boy. Bruce's existence was starting to grow on him.

If it were possible, he would have brought the child along to the convention. But he can't. The world couldn't know about Bruce's existence yet.

"O-Okay..." Bruce murmured. His fingers loosened their grip on Kal's cape. "Please come back safely. Please?"

"Always." Kal smiled. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "If you are scared, just call my name. I will come back as soon as possible. Okay?"

Once Kal calmed Bruce, he stood up. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Hal and Barry who stood in the doorway. "I will leave Bruce to your care then."

Bruce glanced timidly at the yellow Lantern once Kal was out of sight. "Go sit on the couch and shut up." Hal's instruction was curt and instant. The child bit his bottom lip and did as he was told.

Bruce did not tell Kal that he disliked being left alone. He couldn't tell the man that everyone aside from Kal made him felt uncomfortable.

Everyone's gazes were unfriendly; Bruce had noticed this since the beginning. From not soon after he'd arrived, the child had come to the conclusion that no one liked him here.

No one, except for Kal and the kind therapist who visited him every week.

Bruce wasn't a dumb kid. He knew how to take notice of the emotions on people's face. He knew that he wasn't welcome around here. The only reason everyone tolerated his existence was due to Kal.

With Kal out of his sight, Bruce felt uneasy. Anxiety filled his chest as he sat on the couch. In that moment, all Bruce wanted was to have Kal around.

He would not be a trouble to Kal.

He won't cry.

He won't even make a sound if Kal didn't want him to!

As long as Kal could bring him along, stay by his side,

He would never be a-

"What a nuisance," Hal sneered. "I don't know what the big guy is thinking. We've been keeping him alive for a month now. A month! He could have broken the child's neck with a single snap and everything would be done." The yellow Lantern shot a menacing glance at Bruce. The child's shoulders trembled upon noticing the gaze. "But now, we have been degraded into babysitters. What is going on with Superman?"

"Hal, you know the kid is listening," Barry warned lightly. He sat next to Bruce. Lifting a hand, he gently combed the child's hair. Bruce jerked up at the light touch. "Hey, don't be scared, buddy. We aren't going to hurt you."

Bruce sat quietly on the couch as the two worked on their paperwork. But as a child, his attention span was limited, and he couldn't help but fidget with his fingers. Every time he moved, he noticed the yellow Lantern's irritated glare at him. Still, he continued to pretend that he didn't notice the hateful gaze as he kept his face turned to the storybook.

But an hour later, Bruce started to squirm in his seat. Hal, who was still reading through his reports, was beyond irritated. Barry had left to talk about some issues with Cyborg. And Hal regretted not volunteering to go instead. He hated how the boy's eyes were looking at him - as though he is a monster.

The yellow Lantern slammed down the stacks of paper in his hands forcefully, making the child jump from his seat.

"If there is something you need, just say it." Hal snarled. "I can't focus with you constantly throwing glances at me."

"I-I..." Bruce's words were cuff off by the almost murderous glare of the yellow Lantern. "I needed to use the restroom."

"Then go by yourself."

"B-But..." The boy stammered, pressing himself against the back of the couch. "Kal said... if I am scared, I could-"

"Kal said?" Hal loomed threateningly over the child. "** _Kal said_ **? Lord Superman says children should be respectful. Mind their elders. Use proper titles. I expected more from someone who came from a wealthy family, brat."

Bruce was scared. He didn't know what was happening, except that one of the guardians Kal left with him was angry with him. _He's supposed to be good and well-mannered _\- as he promised Kal.

"You always think you deserve more than your fair share. Don't you, Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce felt his eyes beginning to burn, but he held the tears back. He wasn't going to cry. He would make Kal worried, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

With an exasperated sigh, Hal grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. Bruce's throat tightened at the sudden violence from the adult.

"No! No!" Bruce started to protest as he flailed his arms around. However, his struggle was pointless as he was dragged to his room nonetheless. Bruce's feet kicked out, the soles of his shoes scuffing the floor as he was yanked along. Hal and Barry had their handprints registered just that morning before they were given the task of taking care of Bruce. Thus, with a press of Hal's palm on the recognition pad, the door slid open.

"You know the way to the bathroom, don't you? Go and settle your own business and then take a nap."

"Please, no - it's dark!" Bruce's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"If I see you out of this room anytime between now and before Superman is back, you're going to have a lot more to worry about than a dark room." The yellow Lantern warned. He dropped the hem of Bruce's shirt, letting the child fall down to the hard concrete floor.

Bruce watched as the adult was walking towards the entrance. It was at the moment he realized he was about to be left alone entirely.

"No!" He called out in a distressed tone. However, Hal ignored his call. He was about to close the door when Barry arrived. The speedster had a look of disbelief on his face as he grasped the yellow Lantern's wrist, stopping the other man from closing the door.

"Hal! What the hell are you doing?!"

"We all know he worked best when he was alone and in the dark. Let's see how he does as a kid now."

When Hal gave Bruce one last glance, the boy noticed the man was wearing a sinister smile.

The door slid closed behind Hal, leaving Bruce alone in the vacant room.

The boy heard footsteps and arguments. But soon, it turned into silence.

He waited. Bruce was hoping for the duo to come back to the room. But he was only greeted with silence for the next ten minutes as he stood in solitude.

The emptiness in the room terrified him.

* * *

_The movie was thrilling. Bruce was overflowing with excitement when he stepped out of the cinema. Thomas and Martha followed close behind. The couple laughed when their child attempted to mimic the masked hero in the movie._

_All of sudden, the happy atmosphere between the family melted into thin air. A stranger walked out from the dark alley. The man held a gun in his hand and blocked the trio's way._

_The mugger pointed the weapon at Bruce. The child stood frozen in his position. It was the first time he'd seen a gun in real life. He was scared._

_"Bruce, come here."_

_His father placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards his mother._

_"I will take the necklace you are wearing, lady." The man extended his hand and demanded._

_Thomas stood in front of his wife and child, protecting them. However, before he could throw a punch at the mugger, the gun went off. Martha's cry of alarm echoed in Bruce's eardrums._

_The child couldn't react to what happened in front of him. In the next second, Martha rushed out. She grasped the assailant by his wrist, forcing the gun down from shooting her child._

_"Bruce, run-!"_

**_Bang!_**

_The blast ricocheted loudly. The noise echoed through Bruce's ears. He watched as Martha collapsed in front of him._

_Bruce would never forget his mother's wide, dead eyes looking at him. He could never forget._

_"Bruce..."_

_The dream suddenly changed. The sky turned dim and surrounded him like a cloak. The darkness was heavy as though it were trying to invade his body and take him over._

_Far away in the distance, Bruce saw a pinprick of light. He couldn't see his own feet, but he made his way forward. His pace was slow in the beginning. But soon, it turned into a stumbling run._

_The light was getting bigger._

_When Bruce came closer towards the light, he realized that it wasn't a light. It was a red cape._

_"Bruce, it's Kal," a voice suddenly said. It was familiar and gentle. His heart was filled with warmth. The nightmare was forgotten as he let himself be embraced by the extended arms._

_Then the arms started to disappear. Bruce could feel the anxiety fill his stomach again. His heartbeat quicked at the thought of losing someone who loves him._

_Not again._

_He can't let it happen again!_

_"Wait for me!" He cried frantically at the silhouette. Bruce ran faster than before. He was desperate to reach the adult._

_His lungs burned with effort, but it didn't get him any closer. Instead, the silhouette disappeared completely. His world started to turn dark again._

_"Kal!" Bruce screamed out. His tone was desperate. "Wait for me, Kal! Don't leave me!"_

* * *

Bruce bolted upright in bed. He was plagued by another night terror. Desperately, his eyes scanned his surroundings. Kal was not around. The realization caused his blood to run cold. Shivering, he pulled the blankets up to his chin. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Mum..."

He wanted his mother so badly right now. But she was gone. Dead in the dark alley. The gun accident which happened a month ago had taken her and his father from his life.

They can't come to him and chase away his nightmares. Not anymore.

He is alone. He is an orphan. An unwanted child - as he had heard a few people whispering behind his back.

With a soft whine, Bruce burrowed under the covers and curled into a ball. He wanted to call out for Kal. He wanted to feel the man's warmth engulfing him, chasing away his nightmares.

_But Kal is busy. _Kal had work to do, just like Bruce's dad. Bruce remembered briefly how his mother rocked him in her arms, telling him that his father couldn't be home because he was busy.

_'Bruce, you are a big boy now. You can't cry when your dad isn't home. We shouldn't make your father worried about us when he is busy. Don't you think so, my dear?'_

But this was completely different! Kal was the only person he could trust on now. There was no one he could feel safe to be with, except for Kal.

"I am a big boy... I am a big boy...!" Bruce chanted it under his breath. The tears were stinging his eyes. In the eerie silence, the child could hear something creeping closer, looming around his bed.

Bruce bit on his lips. The sound of heavy footsteps getting louder caused his body to tense up. The child could tell by the sound that the stranger was trying to stay quiet. Judging from the heavy footsteps, whoever the person was, he must be a huge monster.

Suddenly, a hand closed around Bruce's body. The child opened his mouth to scream as the blanket was pulled away from him.

"Bruce...?" It was a familiar voice. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

Bruce opened his eyes groggily. The light was turned on. He wiped his teary eyes dry with his sleeves. Once his vision cleared, he saw Kal standing in front of him.

"Kal!"

The boy latched himself on the Kryptonian with desperation. Kal was taken aback by the sudden affection. Bruce's nightmares were a common thing. However, this was the first time the child hugged him and showed the desperation of needing him.

Tenderly, Kal lifted Bruce from the bed and held him close to his chest. The boy breathed in the Kryptonian's scent, feeling his nerves slowly calming down. Soft hiccuping sobs left Bruce's chest.

He talked to Kal about the terror plaguing him. The Kryptonian listened, humming and murmuring soft understandings and comforts. Bruce's venting lasted for five minutes.

As the boy calmed down, Kal placed him on the bed. Then, he settled himself into the sheets too.

"Why didn't you call me?" Calloused fingers ran through Bruce's unkempt hair. "If you are scared, you should have called. I promised that I would come back as soon as possible. Didn't I?"

The child fumbled with his fingers. His gaze was on the blanket. "H-He said you are a busy man. And I shouldn't be a... a..." Bruce took a deep breath, trying to pronounce the word. "N-Nui...Nuisance...? I don't want to be a nuisance to you, Kal!"

"He?" Kal's eyes narrowed. Who would have the nerve to say so to his Bruce?

"The one dressed in a yellow jumpsuit..."

Hal. The Kryptonian knew the grudges which the yellow Lantern held towards Batman. However, he never expected the man to direct his hatred towards this version of Bruce. _He's a child._

"I see." He pulled the boy closer to him. "You're not a nuisance, Bruce. You are a good boy. You have been good and brave today. I am proud of you."

Their chests pressed close to each other. Kal offered the silent comfort which Bruce needed as the boy soaked himself in the security.

"You know..." The Kryptonian broke the silence. "Mothers, they are good for a lot of things."

"Mmm..." Bruce nodded. He lifted his sleeve to wipe the last of his tears away.

"I am not good at a lot of things." Kal smiled at the awkwardness. "But I am strong. So, if you're scared, just remember I will always come to your aid. Always. No one will hurt you. You are important to me. And I will not let _anyone _\- man or monster - get you, okay?"

The pair of blue eyes stared at him. The child lifted his hand up, showing his pinky fingers towards the Kryptonian with a new sense of faith. "You promise?"

"Promise." Kal tugged to the pinky with his. A small smile slowly formed on his face.

Bruce was convinced with the oozing confidence in Kal's voice. He nodded at the vow. "Are you staying tonight? Don't you have work?"

"No." The Kryptonian leaned forward. He pressed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Everything is settled. I could spend the day with you tomorrow."

Kal pulled the covers around them. His arms hold Bruce in a protective embrace. The child sighed and snuggled into his warmth.

Kal's arms weren't like his mother's. They aren't soft and they are heavy. However, they are strong. They chased away his terror. They kept him safe. They allowed him to sleep in peace.

* * *

"I believe I'd made my statement clear." Kal's tone was indifferent. His expression calm. He had Hal's arm angling behind the man's back.

"No one was supposed to hurt him. We talked about this, Hal."

The position is awkward and unnatural. The more the yellow Lantern struggled, the harder the Kryptonian gripped his neck. Kal had his boot placed on one of Hal's shoulders.

"You locked him in the room. He was alone in the dark. He was scared." Kal pressed his boot down hard. The human heaved underneath him. His face twisted in pain.

"I left him under your care because I trusted you. But you can't complete a simple task I gave. How can you call yourself a worthy soldier?" A sinister smile slowly curved up on the thin line of Kal's lips. "I don't want to do this, Hal. But I need to make sure no one has the nerve to disobey me. Not again."

Before the yellow Lantern could protest, the Kryptonian lifted his boot. He slammed it down hard. The human's backbone broke with a loud snap and the unfortunate man howled in agony.

Kal loosened his grip on Hal's neck. He dropped the man harshly on the floor.

The Kryptonian stood high above his victim. His gaze was detached and cold.

Kal was not in the mood of having a conversation with anyone. It wasn't like anyone had the courage to speak out either. They knew he was angry. And when Kal was furious, he didn't listen to explanations.

He stepped hard on the yellow Lantern's broken arm, aggravating the injury. His eyes were cold as he looked at Hal.

"The next time you, or any of _you _," Kal tilted his head up. His gaze stared at the crowd around him. "Threaten the child, call him names, make him cry - it will not end with just a broken spine and arm."

Lifting his leg, Kal kicked Hal away. The human groaned out in pain as his back hit the wall.

"This is the last warning." Kal scowled before he started to walk towards the exit.

"Kal." Diana's call stopped his footstep. The Kryptonian looked over his shoulder as the Amazon approached him.

"Hal has done something foolish. I won't deny it. Or disapprove the fact you punished him." Diana extended a hand and placed it on Kal's shoulder. "But, I hope you still remember your principle about peace, Kal. I hope you are not letting your emotions cloud your thoughts."

Her hand felt heavy on his shoulder. It felt as though she had placed an invisible pressure on him. He felt locked down by her words. And it made him want to pull away from her touch.

"I didn't forget about it, Diana." Kal forced himself to smile as he peeled her hand away from his shoulder. "Don't worry. I am still who I am. I am just teaching Hal a lesson of being scrupulous in separating public from private interest."

* * *

Kal was aware of the fact that his actions had caused the others to become doubtful towards him. But he could care less about it now.

Bruce was a human. He was fragile. A fever had nearly been enough to kill him if Kal hadn't noticed as soon as he did. The Kryptonian just couldn't imagine what would have happened to _himself _, if he allowed anyone to hurt the boy and take him away.

Bruce is only a child.

He is harmless.

So, Kal won't kill him.

He wasn't a murderer. He didn't kill for fun. He only killed those who threatened the peace of the world. He only killed those who opposed him with violence. He was only doing what he could to protect Earth, his second home.

All of his actions promised peace to the residents of Earth. No one shall live in danger while he controlled the world.

And no child shall lose their parents in the dark alley due to a robbery. _Never again._

And this was what the other members of Regime couldn't see. This was what everyone had forgotten. The reason the Regime was built.

Which was why they hated Bruce.

The boy was not Batman. He was pure and innocent, like an empty canvas ready to be painted. And Kal would be the one to draw his future out. He would make sure the child grew up to be his _loyal _second in command.

He would make sure there were no mistakes in the middle of the process which would turn Bruce into the dark vigilante he is today.

Kal stopped momentarily when he walked into his room. Bruce was curled up on the left side of the bed, keeping enough space for him to get in bed.

Smiling to himself, Kal changed into something comfortable before he joined Bruce under the comfort of the covers. He lay on his side as he watched Bruce sleep.

He raised his hand, brushing the strands of messy hair from Bruce's face. The child shifted as Kal's fingers lingered on his cheek. However, he remained fast asleep. The boy's nightmare had been chased away under Kal's company, and now, Bruce was finally sleeping in peace.

Kal turned around, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. He was about to drift to sleep when Bruce suddenly moved. The child had his fingers locked on Kal's shirt as he snuggled closer towards the man.

"Mummy..." Bruce whispered in his sleep. Kal blinked. He was flabbergasted and honestly, a little lost at what he should do.

It was obvious that Bruce hadn't managed to learn how to properly deal with his parents no longer being around. And Kal was sure the child was starting to develop separation issues.

Should he find a mother figure for Bruce?

The mere thought makes Kal frown.

Of course not. Diana was definitely not maternal material. And Kal didn't trust anyone in the Regime enough to hand Bruce to them - especially not after how Hal had left Bruce in the dark room by himself.

"I'm here." Kal pulled the sleeping child closer towards himself.

He was enough for the boy. Bruce didn't need a mother figure. What he needed was someone who could give him affection. And Kal was sure that no one loved the child more than he did now.

Bruce didn't need anyone else. He only needed him.

"I am here, Bruce. I am here now. You don't have to feel alone anymore."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been years since Kal dressed up as a civilian. He preferred appearing in public as Superman. After all, Clark Kent did not exist anymore. However, sometimes, disguising himself as an ordinary human could save him the troubles of being interrupted by the media.

It was an impulse decision. Kal passed by a cafe he used to frequent as Clark Kent, and suddenly, found he'd decided to bring a gift to Bruce. Every child loved desserts, even if they ended by growing into a bitter adult.

Kal took his time in choosing the pastries he wanted to buy. The mere sight of those finely decorated confections and freshly baked donuts reminded him of the child awaiting his return.

Bruce was a fan of pastries. And he loved the desserts of this store in particular. Kal knew because this was o the bakery to which he'd most often came as Clark Kent _with _the well-known billionaire, Bruce Wayne.

It had happened partly by design, and partially by coincidence. Bruce was a public figure. Thus, it is hard to find a place to have a meal together without causing a scene. This cafe was well-hidden in a less crowded district of Metropolis. Whenever the two of them went in the cafe, there were only ever one or two customers, people who wouldn't make a fuss upon seeing the billionaire of Gotham appearing in their company. The place had always made Bruce feel comfortable. Not only that, but the man had loved the sinful Devil's Food Cake this restaurant place was known for.

They used to spend a lot of time eating in this cafe. The topics they talked about were always the same: their jobs and missions. Sometimes, it would also drift towards relationships and family.

Kal didn't want to remember those days. Anything that was related towards Batman, the Kryptonian just wanted to forget and let them be buried under his past.

He would replace those bittersweet memories with the wonderful time he was going to spend with the younger Bruce.

* * *

When Kal arrived, Bruce was sitting in the corner of the room. The boy was drawing on the paper with the crayons Kal had provided.

Picture books and drawing papers scattered on the floor. It pleased him. This morning, Diana had complained about the messiness of the room. She had also reprimanded Kal for providing Bruce with entertainment.

_'He is our prisoner, Kal. We don't have to keep him entertained.'_

_No, he isn't our prisoner. _Kal wanted to deny Diana's statement. However, he knew his denial would cause the woman to grow suspicious. Thus, Kal had decided to ignore Diana's complaint.

Bruce isn't their prisoner, nor is he a threat; the boy is Kal's trump card in the future to destroy the Insurgency.

"Bruce." Kal sat next to the child. Gently, he pulled the crayon from those tiny fingers. "What are you drawing?"

Bruce tilted his head up._ When his crayon is taken, the boy curls his lips into a pout. _Kal chuckled at the reaction.

This child is the only person in this world who could frown at Kal without making him angry.

"I'm sorry." Kal tousled Bruce's hair. "I shouldn't have interrupted."

From the corner of his eye, Kal took a glance at Bruce's drawing. There are two stickmen doodled with black hair and smiley faces. One of the stickmen is taller than the other. Bruce had also drawn a red cape with an 'S' symbol on the taller stickman.

"Are you drawing us?" When the child nodded, Kal's smile grew wider. "How sweet of you, Bruce. Thank you."

It had been three months since he'd brought Bruce into this timeline. There was nothing strange happening towards the child. However, Bruce was deeply traumatized by the gunshot incident. Kal had received reports from his lead psychologist-the boy had been diagnosed with PTSD. His obvious separation anxiety identified as symptomatic of a deeper social or generalized anxiety disorder- which answered why he was extremely clingy towards Kal.

The best child psychologists Kal could find all said the same thing: it could take months or even years for Bruce to recover. Decades.

_Or never._

But none of that mattered to Kal.

_Let him be _**_desperate _**_for my existence, _He thought. _Then he will never leave me. He will always stay by my side._

Batman was still haunted by the memories of his dead parents even in his mid-thirties. The man never walked out of his trauma; he had just learned how to cope with his mental illness by dressing as a bat vigilante and taking out his frustrations on the petty criminals in Gotham.

Kal would not let _this _child turn into the Batman he'd become once before Kal knew what he could do to make sure the boy could walk out of the darkness which would...which _could _swallow him one day. He just needed to make Bruce happy and keep him close to his side.

"Look what I brought home for you, Bruce." Kal gave the nicely wrapped box to the child. Upon seeing the gift, Bruce stopped pouting.

There are fruit tarts in the box. Freshly baked and decorated with sliced fruits, wafting the sweet scent of butter. Shiny and sweet.

The sight of the desert reminded Bruce of his butler. Suddenly, the boy realized that someone was worried about him. He hadn't gone home for months, and he wondered if Alfred was searching for him.

_'Starting from today, Alfred is part of our family.'_

Bruce remembered how his father introduced the British man into his life. He might be their butler, but Alfred was always taking care of Bruce while his parents weren't around.

Alfred played with him, taught him table manners and read storybooks to him. The man is family, and Bruce felt guilty for forgetting about him.

* * *

_"You are picking out your vegetables again, young Master Bruce."_

_The child tensed up at hearing the stern call. Slowly, Bruce looked over his shoulder, meeting Alfred's gaze._

_"This is an order from Master Thomas, young Master. If you do not finish your vegetables, I cannot let you leave the dining table." The butler said with a sigh. "Please eat your broccoli, young Master. Or else, I might have to sneak some into the bread and cookies I bake."_

_"But I hate it!" the child whined. His lips pursed into a pout. "It tastes bitter and clumpy! I won't eat it!" He threw down his fork and crossed his arms._

_Alfred shook his head as he picked up the dropped fork. "If you don't eat your broccoli, I will have to forbid you from getting any dessert after this."_

_Bruce's scowl softened into pure shock. The boy's expression could break hearts. Bruce's bottled up frustration had vanished because of Alfred's words. Now, it was replaced with crushing regret._

_"N-No cookies?"_

_"I am afraid so," Alfred replied, taking the plate. "I just baked a batch of chocolate-chip cookies filled with macadamia nuts. Unfortunately, you can't have a taste of it."_

_Hastily, Bruce tugged on Alfred's sleeve. "W-Wait! I'll eat the broccoli! So please let me have my dessert..."_

_Alfred placed the plate down. "You have three minutes to finish them, young Master." Looking up at the grandfather clock, the butler began to silently count._

_Bruce took a deep breath and began to bite into the broccoli. He chewed the vegetable with an appropriately disgusted face and sounds. When the last piece was stuffed into his mouth, the child drank down a glass of water in gulps to wash away the taste._

_Now, the plate was clean. Alfred gave a satisfied nod to Bruce and took the plate away. Then, the butler came back with a basket filled with the promised cookies._

_" A man should always keep his bargains. Here you are, then."_

_The child's face was painted in delight as Alfred handed one of the still-warm cookies to him. Taking a careful, neat bite, Bruce smiled in happiness._

_Calloused fingers ran through his hair as Alfred patted his head. "I'm very proud of you, young Master Bruce."_

* * *

"I heard from the nurse that you've been picking out your vegetables. That is not good manners, Bruce."

Kal tried to make his statement sound stern. He had plans of looking angry. But it was obliterated by the change in Bruce's expression. A stiff chuckle escaped Kal's lips.

Bruce pursed his lips. His brow furrowed, showing dissatisfaction. Kal couldn't stop himself from pinching the child's cheek lightly.

How could someone be so adorable that it melted his steel heart?

"Do you not like the meals prepared? I can tell the chef to make changes in the food, but you will still have to eat your vegetables."

Bruce shook his head. The meals didn't bother him. They tasted normal. But something was missing. And Bruce knew what was lacking in the meals.

They tasted nothing like Alfred's cooking.

"I... miss my butler's cooking," Bruce confessed. "The food doesn't taste the same in here, and I am starting to miss him. I haven't seen him in a long time."

The child looked up from the box of desserts and towards Kal. "After Mom and Dad, Alfred is the only family for me. And I... miss him badly..."

The look of sorrow intensified on Bruce's face. Kal's heart made a little twist when he saw the tears which formed in the boy's eyes.

"Would it make you happy...If I bring him to you?"

Bruce looked at Kal in disbelief. Seeing the sincerity in the adult's gaze, the boy nodded. Bruce's eyes remained teary, but now, there was hope glimmering in them.

He trusted Kal wholeheartedly. The man never broke his promises.

"Would you finally smile for me? Will your crying stop?"

Kal craved the smile - the youthful, innocent and bright smile of the child. He had only seen it in the picture and Bruce had never smiled like that at him.

He didn't blame the child for being unhappy. The Regime members didn't like Bruce, and Kal could feel it too. It angered him because he had assured them that Bruce was harmless.

No one seemed to believe him.

Kal didn't want Bruce to turn bitter. He wanted his Bruce to look up at him and love him. He wanted the affection and loyalty which he couldn't get from the Batman who'd betrayed him.

"Kal ...?" Bruce lightly tugged Kal's pants. "Can you really bring Alfred to me?"

"It depends." Kal brushed his hand through Bruce's hair. "I could do it, only if you trust me, Bruce. For the sake of your happiness, I don't mind searching through the whole world for your happiness."

"I trust you!" The child's reply was instant. " Because you are my hero, Kal!"

Hero.

It had been a long time since someone called Kal as a hero. It sounded strange when it came from Bruce. But it still managed to make Kal smile.

"Thank you for trusting me. The fact that you believe I am your hero, it also makes me happy." Kal gently cupped Bruce's cheeks. His thumbs wiped the tears away. "Now, dry up your nose and enjoy the pastries. I promise to bring your family back by the time it is dinner. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

To Bruce, this was an agreement of letting him reunite with his only family. But it was different for Kal. The Kryptonian saw the promise as a vow to always protect the boy's purity and adoration towards himself.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth was preparing dinner when he heard a sonic bomb. The butler tensed up. He didn't have the time to progress what had just happened as a red-caped figure landed in front of him.

The symbolic crest 'S' is too familiar for the man to forget about the horror brought by the superhuman towards his family.

"Alfred Pennyworth," the name rolled off of Kal's tongue. A sinister smile curled on the corner of the Kryptonian's lips. "I have a request for you."

Before Alfred could press down the security button, Kal zoomed in. At the next second, everyone turned dark for the butler.

* * *

When Alfred regained his consciousness, he was facing a white cement floor. There was a pang of pain at the back of his head. Something tugged his wrist when he tried to lift his hand. Upon inspection, the man found metal shackles encircling both of his wrists.

"Mister Pennyworth, it is good to see you awake."

Alfred tensed at the cold, familiar voice. When he looked up, he saw Kal-El standing in front of him. The Kryptonian was smiling slyly at him.

Kal sat in front of Alfred. His eyes looked straight at the butler.

"Let's make a deal." His words were simple. Alfred could sense something dark in the Kryptonian's tone.

"Do I even have the right to say no?"

Kal stifled a laugh at the question. "Of course you have, Mister Pennyworth. But, I am sure you won't say so." The Kryptonian said it with confidence, which caused Alfred to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You see, I adopted a child recently. He requested your company. And I couldn't resist a request from that kid. So, I decided to hire you as my babysitter."

* * *

Many questions bubbled up in Alfred's mind. He didn't understand the reason why Kal isn't killing him. To make the situation more confusing, who was this child which Kal adopted and requested his care?

Alfred didn't realize how long they had been walking. However, he could sense that Kal didn't want the others to notice his movement. The Kryptonian was glancing back and forth to make sure no one saw him. But then, suddenly, he stopped in front of a door.

"Uncuff him," Kal ordered to the guard. It made Alfred even more confused as the Kryptonian fixed his collar.

"We don't want our little guest to get scared at the sight of you being dragged around like a dog on the leash." From his pocket, Kal took out a pair of digital bracelets. He cuffed them on Alfred's wrists.

"However, this is a reminder that you shouldn't, in any way, attempt to escape."

Kal tugged down Alfred's sleeves, covering the cuffs. Then, he gave a sinister smile. "You won't want to lose your hands, right?"

Alfred ignored the menacing question. There are no advantages in trying to fight back against Kal. Especially when his own life was being threatened. At this moment, Alfred is more curious about the child he is going to meet.

Kal turned over to let the sensor device scan through his feature. With his identity confirmed, the door slid open.

The child sat on the floor playing with his toy. He looked up.

And at that moment, Alfred's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

In the beginning, the child could barely recognize the elderly man in front of him. Alfred looked older than Bruce remembered. But the boy brushed his confusion away. The fact that Kal had really achieved his promise, it made a smile light on Bruce's face. He dropped the toy in hand, then ran forward and wrapped his arms around his butler's legs.

"Alfred! I am so happy to see you!"

The elderly man hesitated to return the embrace. He wondered if this was a sick trick which Kal decided to play on him. He wondered if he was hallucinating under the effects of some drugs.

But, he knew this was real.

The child who crushed him in an embrace had a heart which beat rapidly. He also had a smile as pure and real as the boy Alfred had raised up. Alfred could also recognize the beautiful pair of blue eyes, inherited from the Wayne bloodline.

Everything was too real.

Reluctantly, Alfred wrapped his arms around the child's smaller figure, returning the hug. However, as the child made himself comfortable in his arms, Alfred turned his gaze towards Kal.

_How could you? __  
__What are you planning to do?_

The questions wavered in Alfred's eyes. Kal ignored the glare as he turned his attention towards Bruce.

It's the first time Bruce has smiled. Kal couldn't be more proud of himself.

"I told you, didn't I?" He pinched the child's cheek lightly. "I told you I would fulfill your dream. I never break promises, Bruce."

Alfred tried to keep Bruce away from Kal's hold. It was impossible—when the child loosened his grasp from Alfred, he welcomed Kal's affection with a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Kal!" Bruce buried his face in the Kryptonian's throat. His arms wrapped tight around Kal's neck and he couldn't stop his wide smile.

**_This_ **is what he had been wanting.

Bruce smiling from the bottom of his heart.  
Bruce showing his adoration towards him.  
Bruce displaying his affection towards him without any attempt at rejection.

"As long as you are happy, I am more than thankful for it." Kal tousled the child's hair.

How was it possible to fall in love with someone so easily?

He should not be capable of having such feeling. Especially not after Lois's death. Kal had thought the part of his soul was destroyed forever.

It had only been a few months since Bruce came into his life. Still, every moment had burned itself in his memory.

The loneliness and desolation in Bruce's eyes when they met matched his own feelings. The terror when he took the boy back from the alleyways that night. The surprise and relief when the boy realized Kal wasn't abandoning him.

Kal also remembered seeing Bruce's reassurance whenever he came back.

He had so many plans to make the boy smile again. He would do anything to see Bruce laugh like the innocent he once was. He would never let the boy become the dark vigilante he was today.

This time, he had made things right.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The weather made everything seem perfect. The sky was dark with clouds, disallowing any sunlight to breach through. The weather was dark and cold, mingled with the gloomy atmosphere at the funeral._

_The entire crowd glanced over at the man dressed in black. It was the hardest for Clark. Everyone knew about this._

_He was a powerful man. However, he couldn't protect his beloved woman and his unborn child. It wasn't his fault for failing to save them. It was the cruelty of the world which had killed Lois and the Superman they know._

_Being the one who stayed by Clark's side when the entire tragedy happened, Diana watched her companion a bit closer than others. She noticed that the man did not cry. His eyes were lifeless and empty. He was staring at the tombstone with Lois's name on it as if everything and everyone around him did not exist. Not a single tear had slipped from his eyes, but Diana knew that Clark had cried and mourned with Lois's cold body in his embrace._

_No one had hoped for such an accident to happen. No one could have imagined themselves in Clark's position. No one, except for the one person who hid in the dark._

_While everyone was sharing their grief and sadness, Bruce was alone and had no one to share his. Even though he didn't attend Lois's funeral, no one could be sadder than him except for Clark._

_There is a reason why Bruce didn't attend the funeral._

_He didn't have the right to be there.  
It was his mistake which had killed Lois._

_Miscalculation or no, Bruce didn't deny the fact that he was part of the reason Lois was killed. As the protector of Gotham, he should have kept his watch on Joker and predicted the gruesome plan of his foe._

_But Bruce had been careless. And now, he had caused everyone to fall into the trap set by the madman._

_Especially Clark._

He'd never wanted to destroy Clark's happiness.  
He cared about the man.  
He loved him.

_In a world filled with criminals who couldn't be controlled by the law, Bruce understood Clark's feeling when he lost Lois. He had been there. When Joker killed Jason, Bruce had planned a million ways of torturing the criminal for murdering his son. His sanity had been blinded by rage and despair, but he hadn't allowed Joker to win against the psychology war between them._

_Clark loses. Lost._

_Lois was a big part of Clark's life. She was one of the people who'd influenced Clark to become more like a human. And the unborn child, its existence was supposed to bring promised happiness into Clark's life._

_Bruce snapped out from his thoughts when he heard heavy footsteps. Whoever the person was, they weren't Alfred. His butler's steps are always steady and light._

_Bruce pulled out a Batarang as he turned around._

_His eyes widened when he saw an unexpected guest._

_"Clark…?"_

_As the Kryptonian walked towards him, Bruce felt a shudder running through his spine. He could see the glowing red eyes of rage directed towards him. It was as though Clark wanted to devour him with his glare. In the brief moment, the Kryptonian pinned Bruce against the wall. The blue eyes were filled with resentment._

_"It was your fault!" Clark said. He gripped Bruce's throat tightly, threatening to crush the man's bones under his grasp. "You should have killed that madman when you could! You should have done it when he took Jason away from you! How many sacrifices had to be made to let you understand that you shouldn't sympathize with the criminals?! **HOW MANY?!** "_

_They had known each other for years, but this is the first time Bruce had seen Clark in such an uncontrolled state. The Kryptonian tightened his grip on the human's throat, causing Bruce to choke on his breath. Despite the lack of air, Bruce refused to attack Clark. He could see that his friend was losing his mind and it saddened him._

_He'd wanted to protect Clark.  
He 'd never had any intention of ruining his happiness._

_How could he know that his hidden feelings would destroy Clark one day? How could he know that Joker would target Superman instead of him ?_

_He didn't predict all of this misfortune - and it was all because he'd never thought that anyone could notice his feelings towards the Kryptonian._

_"Clark… listen to me..."_

_"I hate you."_

_Bruce could never have imagined how easily three simple words could break him down. But right now, it does._

_"You could have stopped this madness, Bruce. Lois's death, Metropolis destruction, **everything… **but you let that freak do this to me… **How could you...?** "_

_Powerful words crumbled him, broke the final pieces of him. He'd never expected Clark to look at him with such resentment._

_He closed his eyes. He allowed the intense pain to strike his nerves. He awaited the gruesome death which was promised by Clark._

_He didn't try to resist._

_It was the punishment he deserved for the sins he had committed._

* * *

_The loud noise coming from the basement caught the attention of Dick and Alfred. Dick-now a young man-busy helping the butler in the kitchen, rushed down to the basement. Alfred stayed upstairs. It was a plea from Dick, as he feared for the elderly man's safety._

_This is a scenario which Dick never expected to see: Bruce on the floor, being pinned down by Kal, who had both of his hands on the man's neck. He was choking the human to suffocation._

_Bruce's face was turning redder, and Dick wasted no time taking action. Of course, an ordinary human stood no chance against the Kryptonian._

_It was a tough fight, but the young hero managed to hold on, distracting Kal until the other members of Justice League arrived._

_Diana had to bind Kal's wrists with her lasso. One of her heels stepped on his chest, immobilizing the man as Dick took out Bruce's Kryptonite ring._

_None of them wanted to fight Kal, but he was frenzied; he couldn't hear their words. At the moment, his only motive was to kill Bruce._

_As the Justice League members took the frustrated Kal away, Dick had stayed at the back to mend Bruce's wounds along with Alfred._

* * *

Worry.

It was the only emotion Bruce could feel at the moment. He ran through the destroyed house, trying to find Alfred. The house was burned down. Bruce didn't stop to think about what could have possibly happened. He only had one action in his mind now.

_Find Alfred._

He moved the scraps of burnt wood around, searching. Bruce didn't mind if those wood was hot and partially still on fire. Nothing mattered but Alfred's safety.

Unfortunately, his search was a failure. There is no sign of Alfred in the burnt-out house. The surveillance cameras which Bruce implanted around the house were destroyed. Except for one.

When he checked the record, everything happens at the speed of light: In the beginning, Alfred, enjoying a cup of tea while waiting for the stew to cook. The kitchen was destroyed in a whisk of wind. A blurry figure in an overly familiar red cape and blue suit caught stood beside Alfred in one still-frame.

Bruce didn't want to believe what he saw. He zoomed in the video, and his breath stopped.

Kal.

_"Alfred Pennyworth, I have a request for you."_

A request?  
What could the man need from Alfred?

Bruce didn't know nor expect this incident.

He watched the feed as Alfred grabbed the rifle next to him. However, again everything happened too fast. Kal-El dashed forward, slamming the elderly man against the wall. Alfred fell, unconsciousness.

Bruce was confused at the scene which replayed itself in front of him.

_Did Kal kidnap Alfred to blackmail Bruce?_

If this is his plan, the Kryptonian would have done it in the beginning.

Bruce has to this point believed that Kal still had a bit of humanity left in him. He is doubting his belief now.

With Alfred kidnapped, Bruce could only hope for his family's safety.

If anything was to happen to the last of his family, Bruce would throw away his faith and belief. He'd be forced to swear for Kal to die a painful death.

* * *

_Here's the ice pack, young master Dick."_

_"Thank you, Alfred."_

_Receiving it in hand, Dick gently applies the cold compress to the right side of Bruce's neck._

_"You are lucky I got there just when I did, Bruce. The bruise isn't deep, but he could honestly have killed you if he'd decided to crush your cervical vertebrae." Slowly, Dick moved the ice pack to the other side. "Why didn't you resist?"_

_"... I don't blame Clark. No one should."_

_Dick's face turned solemn. He couldn't respond to Bruce's statement. He knew what had happened to Lois and the whole of Metropolis. He felt sorry for Superman as well. However, these misfortunes do not indicate that Kal could hurt Bruce like this. They weren't a good excuse._

_Dick wanted to comfort Bruce. He wanted his father to stop blaming himself for the accident which occurred. It wasn't his fault. Joker's plan had been unpredictable._

_But Dick is only an outsider on the matter of the problem between Bruce and Clark. He didn't have the right to meddle with the business between the two._

_"... it was just a few more months..." Bruce mumbled. "The baby was coming. Clark and Lois... they were so excited to become parents. And I was truly happy for them as well. Clark even asked me to be the godfather of his child. It was a delight to do so. But..."_

_Dick could hear the vibration in Bruce's tone. The older man was trying to stay strong in front of him. However, the years Dick spends with Bruce had allowed him to see through the emotionless mask of the man. His trembling voice and clenched fists showed Dick that Bruce was having an enormous amount of guilt, grief, and remorse. This was more than what Bruce should handle mentally._

_He'd had his heart broken into pieces when Clark announced his marriage with Lois. Now, he had to endure the pain of unintentionally killing the future of his loved one._

_Clark's words and actions were only making the situation worse for Bruce to endure._

_If only Lois were here to see how things changed when she was gone. The Clark who everyone knew and loved is gone. He is replaced by another personality - Kal, who is filled with hatred towards the current world._

_The bond between Clark and Bruce is broken. It had shattered into pieces due to one's beliefs and the other's stubbornness._

_"It isn't your fault, Bruce." Placing down the ice pack, Dick squeezed Bruce's hand tightly. "Everything is out of your prediction. No one would have thought that Joker could target Superman. He is the one who killed Lois, and he paid dearly for his actions."_

_The atmosphere between the father and son is tense. Dick, forcing a smile on his face, let go of his grip on Bruce's hand and slowly stood up._

_"I'll take care of Damian today. And don't worry about night patrol, I can do it. You're in no state to go out tonight as Batman. Get some rest, Bruce."_

_Once Dick left Bruce alone in the room, the man finally allowed his tears to fall. He rarely cried. He only allowed himself to grieve when he lost someone he cared for. And he had._

_He'd lost Clark.  
His best friend, the man he loves._

_Bruce tried his best to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. He didn't have the strength at this moment, not after Clark's outburst. The tears were a blinding waterfall—his tears of regret, meant for Clark._

_Tears that fell for Clark's sake, not his own._

* * *

"Kal?"

The Kryptonian stopped reading aloud and glanced towards Bruce. Currently, he was doing their nightly routine. Reading a storybook to Bruce in the hope that the boy would fall asleep.

Bruce's eyes were still bright and alert, regardless. His voice was filled with life. There was not a drop of sleep in the child's energetic expression.

"What is it, Bruce?"

The boy slowly pulled the blanket over his mouth. "Can you talk about yourself?"

"Me?"

"Please? I...I wanted to know more about you. You always knew what I like and what I hate. It feels like you knew a lot about me. But I... I don't know anything about you. "

Kal fell silent for a moment. Then, he slowly pulled up a smile.

"Alright."

Bruce huddled closer to Kal. The adult closed the storybook and stacked it up with the other books on the nightstand. Then, Kal wrapped his arm around Bruce's smaller figure.

"Shall we start with the formal introduction?" When the child nodded his head in excitement, Kal chuckled. "My name is Kal-El. I am the last survivor of Krypton. I am sent to Earth by my parents who hoped to protect me. A human couple adopted me. They raised me. Thanks to them, I had a wonderful childhood."

Tenderly, Kal brushed Bruce's hair.

"I grew up as an ordinary child - experiencing my first day of school, the Christmas dinners with my parents and the kiss of goodnights every night before I went to bed. I faced challenges throughout my life as a teen due to my powers awakening. However, my parents never loved me any less. Once I graduated from the university, I started to work in a city called Metropolis, and found a new identity for myself." Tracing the 'S' symbol crest on his suit, Kal continued. "I decided to put on the cape and become a hero just as this symbol defined me as. Oh, and I had also met the girl of my dream during my years of being a superhero."

"Is she pretty?" Bruce's question caught Kal off guard. The curiosity of the child caused him to bark out a laugh.

"Yes, Lois is pretty. She is a woman with guts. Her courage and passion in work caught my heart right away." Kal smiled at the fond memories. "For me, it was love at first sight. But throughout the years, it was nurtured into a mutual and mature love. We got married. We were expecting a baby. And then..."

Slowly, Kal's smile faltered.

"A crazy clown killed her and my baby. It was an accident which could have been stopped. However..." At this moment, Kal clenched his fists. His eyes glaring down at the blanket.

"I lost everything - the woman I love, my child, my friends... and my city. I was in despair. I made a mistake in my life. I trusted the wrong person. I thought he was my friend, but he betrayed me. He's part of the reason why I lost everything. I... I thought he would understand me. But he didn't. Instead, he wanted to destroy my perfect world."

Kal finished with a deep sigh and looked over at the child. "Bruce, I wanted the best for you. I care for you. I trust you. I want to believe that you would stay loyal to me, even if you grew up. Promise me, Bruce. You will never become the evil bat, okay?"

Confused blue eyes stared at the adult. Something was bothering Kal, Bruce could feel it. The child wanted to ask questions, but the sorrow in the adult's eyes stopped him.

He didn't understand.

Why did Kal seem troubled as he looked at him?  
Why did Kal relate him with this so-called 'evil bat'?

Bruce imagined the evil bat as a dark figure with fangs and claws. Hideous and bloodthirsty. Just like how Kal described, the evil bat is a backstabber and had killed the people who Kal cared for.

But suddenly, the image turned softer. Maybe it was due to his rising sleepiness, but Bruce started to imagine this ugly monster sitting on the ground. His knees bent to his chest, his arms folded together and he was... crying?

When the nightmare was replaced with a fragile personality, the entire scene seemed heartbreaking. Bruce's heart started to tighten up as he imagined the evil bat blaming himself for the deaths he had caused.

No one would glance over at the poor monster. No one would try to understand him. Not even Kal. The evil bat would be despised by everyone. The isolation and sadness would slowly kill the monster. And even as he died, no one would realize his disappearance.

Did Kal believe that he would become the evil bat...?

No.

He won't become the evil bat.  
He didn't want to die alone.  
He didn't want to be hated by Kal.

"No... **_NO!_**"

Kal was shocked by Bruce's sudden outburst. The child's teary eyes were dilated. His heart beating in a quick pace. His breath shortened. His hands shook as he started to cry.

"Bruce? Bruce!" Upon realizing the child was having a panic attack, Kal carefully the small figure up into his arms. Immediately, Bruce pushed his body into Kal's warm embrace. "I'm here, Bruce. Try to breathe. That's right, breathe. Nice and slow, now.. Shh... I'm here. I'm right here. It will go away..."

Bruce wrung Kal's shirt and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the horrible thoughts which had come across his mind. He choked out a breath, feeling as if he'd been submerged underwater for a long time.

"I... I don't want to become the evil bat...! I don't want to be hated by Kal!" Bruce cried. His voice was so hoarse it sounded like he was whispering. "Don't hate me... please don't throw me away... I need you..."

Bruce remembered the day he was being locked up in the room by Hal. It was dark and scary. He would hear the people talking outside of the room, but no one opened the door for him.

The fear only disappears when Kal appeared. He is the only person who treated him nicely.

If Kal hated him, he would honestly become an unwanted child.

Bruce produced another wet cough and shifted his body a little to lean his head against Kal's shoulder. His head throbbed painfully. Kal, on the other hand, sighed in relief.

The blood is returning to Bruce's face again. The human's heart rate slowed down to the normal pace.

Kal gently pulled Bruce off from his chest. "Look into my eyes." Large palms calmed the child's cheeks, guiding the boy to look into the tender blue eyes. "I would never hate you, Bruce. Believe me. I understand that you are not the evil bat. I am sorry for doubting you. You are my Bruce... you always _will be_."

Bruce swore he could see the darkness in Kal's eyes. He couldn't describe how it felt-how he felt-about the gaze. He didn't have the words yet, to explain the sensation of being nestled, of being surrounded by an unknown evil power. Kal's power.

"Kal?" Little hands reached out and placed over the huge palms which held his face. "Kal, you're nice. You're cool and strong and awesome… you're my hero..."

"... thank you." Kal-El said as he smiled at the reply. He let go of Bruce's face and brushed off the wrinkles on the blanket. Then, he tucked Bruce in.

There were many questions which Bruce wanted to ask Kal, but sleep began to topple onto him. His eyelids were growing heavy as the adult started to read a story about a heroic outlaw who fights for the right of impoverished people.

The Kryptonian stopped talking when the child's little hand lost its grip on his sleeve and fell softly to the mattress. Bruce breathed evenly, and his eyelids were twitching.

As Kal brushed Bruce's hair, he remembered the day when all of the misfortune happened and he'd thrown his anger at Batman. It was the last time they'd ever looked at each other in the right way.

* * *

_Several hours had passed. Kal had finally calmed down from his previous outburst. A few members of the Justice League had suggested he should visit Batman or at least ask for his forgiveness. But no, it hadn't crossed his mind. No guilt or sadness that came haunted his mind. Instead, it was all just nothing. Pure emptiness._

_Kal sat on the windowsill and stared at the dark sky. There was nothing to look at and the view wasn't anyone would call fresh or stunning. It was like the sky indicated the end of the world. People closed their windows and curtains to not see such view of the sky. But he was remembering the times he had with Lois, blind to the encroaching darkness above. If it was Lois, she would tell him what to do._

_In that moment he heard the conversation between Bruce and Dick. Heard how Bruce was defending him and once Dick left him alone, how the strong, prideful man had broken down and cried for his loss._

_** 'I'm so sorry, Clark...'**_

_Kal was left with mixed feelings when he heard the broken sobs. The guilt was forming, but his ego and feelings for Lois denied him any sense of empathy. No-he refused to care, to go down that path again._

_With a deep inhale, Kal decided to focus on other things aside from Bruce Wayne's voice and heartbeats for the rest of the day._

* * *

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kal rarely slept. Most of the time, he only took short naps between his work hours. However, ever since Bruce had come into his life, Kal had been taking a proper eight hours worth of sleep every day.

Technically, a Kryptonian didn't need so many hours of rest. But Bruce had refused to sleep without Kal's company. Not to mention, the boy was a light sleeper and was easily awakened once he realized Kal might try to leave.

It took a lot of reassurance and vows to make sure Bruce slept in peace. Diana had seen the child's dependency on Kal as a nuisance. But the Kryptonian thought otherwise.

Every morning, Kal's mood brightened at the view of Bruce sleeping peacefully next to him. The image never failed to make him smile.

Those long lashes, rosy dimples and the way Bruce's chest rose whenever he breathed in— these things never failed to keep Kal entertained. He loved every minute he could spend laying on the bed and listening to the young human's steady heartbeats.

_'Kal?'_

Diana's sudden call on the intercom broke the peace for Kal.

_'Kal, I know you can hear me.'_

Diana called again when she received no response from Kal. This time, her tone was more serious.

Furrowing his brow, Kal slowly got out of the bed. His actions were gentle and slow. He didn't want to wake Bruce from his needed sleep.

"What is it, Diana?"

_'We need you to come to Gotham.__**Now. **__We are outnumbered.'_

The sudden chaos did not surprise Kal. He knew about Bruce's paranoid personality like the back of his hand. The man had probably assumed the worst possibility: Alfred being killed. If there was a way of snapping Batman's sanity, it was when threats were placed against his family- especially Alfred. With an IQ of 192, the man would have no difficulty guessing the identity of the assailant who had kidnapped his butler. The damage left behind at his hideout and the surveillance camera which Kal did not destroy had definitely given a solid answer to Bruce, if not.

"I'll be right there."

Kal glanced over his shoulder. He did not want to leave Bruce alone. He understood how much the boy was scared of loneliness. He would definitely cry when he woke up without Kal's presence. The thought made the Kryptonian act quicker.

With his super speed, Kal dressed in his uniform and flew to Gotham instantly. Several members of the Insurgency were triggered and fell back at his mere appearance in the melee. The Dark Knight was the only one who had the guts to stand against him. Wasting no time, Batman immediately threw a punch at Kal. The attack was easily blocked downward by Kal's arm.

"I will only ask once," Batman glowered. "What have you done with Alfred?"

Kal could sense the anger the other man tried to hide beneath a cool tone. It entertained Kal to see the calmness on his foe's face slowly crumble down to pure rage.

"He's fine." Kal grabbed Batman by the other arm and swung him, tossing him against a nearby building. "But I can't vow to keep him safe if you continue to act out of control, _Bats_."

His heat vision burned the human's shoulder. Batman let out a pained grunt as he quickly rolled to hide behind the newly-broken concrete wall. Less than a second later, a few batarangs came flying out, in Kal's direction. He caught the weapons easily, with a sneer. He wasn't expecting one of them to be explosive and filled with Kryptonite.

Kal gagged as he inhaled the finely-ground green rock dust. The edges of his vision were going black. His body started to feel heavy; slowly, he staggered backwards.

_' This is the chance. ' _The crusader jumped out from his hideout and slammed his fist against Kal's jaw.

"Where is he?!" Batman glowered. His fist made another contact with Kal's face. Before the Kryptonian fell down, Batman grabbed his head with both of hands and headbutted him viciously.

Although the impact was painful, it didn't take long for Kal to recover. Before another punch could hit his face, Kal grabbed the human by his wrist and twisted his arm. There was the loud snapping sound of bone, which was followed by an agonized scream.

As he collapsed down under the pressure of Kal's grip, Batman was sure he would die this time. And he was right. Kal was at the edge of breaking his neck when a soft sniffle reached his super hearing.

Bruce.

He was awake.  
His heartbeat was speeding up.

He was _panicking_.  
He was_ scared_.

_'Kal…? Kal, where are you…?'_

When he heard the sob, Kal tossed Batman aside dismissively. He flew, hit the wall across from Kal and crumpled to the street. Kal's eyes glowed red as he burned down the building above the human.

"Consider this a warning for yourself." Kal's voice was devoid of any emotion as he turned his back to the crumbling building. "If you decide to start chaos again,_ do not_ blame me for not showing any mercy."

He ignored the call from Diana, and flew back at the fastest pace he could manage without causing undue destruction. Once he was back, he rushed into his room. His suit was torn and bloody, but he didn't care about that at the moment.

Bruce was his top priority.

Upon opening the door, the sight almost broke his heart. Bruce sat on the bed with his eyes brimming with tears. His heart rabbitted in fear. His shoulders trembled in anticipation. At seeing him, the boy quickly climbed down from the bed and wrapped his arms around one of Kal's legs.

Bruce didn't stop his crying. Instead, he clung to Kal's leg in a tight grip.

Kal was surprised - yet not entirely surprised - at how the boy reacted. It took him a minute to snap out of his thoughts as he crouched down. His arms wrapped around Bruce, and Kal pats him on the back.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I won't be running away again. I promise."

* * *

"What the hell is going on with you, Kal?!" Diana slammed her hands down on the surface of the office desk, anger in every movement. The Regime had suffered damages, their forces backed at a huge disadvantage due to Superman's sudden withdrawal from the battlefield. Losing their greatest trump card, there was nothing they could do aside from retreat. It was for the better- they'd pulled ground troops out before losing more soldiers than they could afford, but the fight had cost them.

They'd been so close. For one victorious moment, Superman had held Batman at his mercy. With his Kryptonian strength, he could have crushed the Insurgency leader's human neck with ease. But he hadn't. Instead, Kal had thrown Batman against the nearest wall and disappeared.

It was enough to cause serious injuries. Those bruises might slow down the progress of the Insurgency. However, it hadn't been enough to promise the death of Batman.

"It is too early." Kal didn't bother to look up from his paperwork. "He has to suffer more than an instant death. I won't allow him to die in peace."

"It is more than enough," Diana growled. "You should have snapped his neck! Without Batman, we could have been _done _with the Insurgency!"

Kal didn't stir himself to reply. His silence only fueled her anger. She couldn't find any excuses for her lover's irresponsible actions. He was the hope of the Regime. He'd created this faction with his own hands. He'd wished for the peace which promised no deaths. He'd done all of this for Lois. But now he was retreating with the goal in clear sight.

What could have caused him to rethink his actions? Where did the anger he'd felt towards Batman go? It seemed as though he didn't hate Batman as much as he did before.

Suddenly, everything clicked.

"The boy." When the phrase rolled off of her tongue, she noticed how Kal's shoulders tensed. Despite his changes, some parts of Kal remained the same. Especially the way his body reacted honestly toward her words. "It is because of the boy. Isn't it?"

Once again, he kept his silence. His lack of reply caused her to doubt the promises he'd once made with her. "You're softening." She held his face in her hands. Her eyes stared into his. "This isn't you. This isn't how things are supposed to happen. This isn't what you promised. This isn't what you vowed in front of Lois's tomb!"

At the mention of his dead wife, Kal's eyes narrowed to a glare. "Your jealousy is showing, Diana."

Her eyes widened. "What?" She was taken aback by his sudden accusation.

"Your jealousy." He repeated the phrase, pulling her hands away from his face. "You envied the time I spent with Bruce. You could not get over the fact that I_ love _Lois."

The two stared at each other. After a minute, Kal stood up from his seat and broke the tense silence.

"We talked about this, Diana." He stood in front of the window. A sigh left his lips. "Lois is irreplaceable. You know. And Bruce… he is not Batman. He is a human. A child who held no sins. I can change him. You saw how he's depended on me since the day I brought him here. He is nothing like Batman. He-"

"Kal," she interrupted him. Her weight pressed against his back. Her arms wrapped around his broad chest. "I know you loved Lois. You always will. She is an important person in your life. I accept it." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "But you must remember that Bruce is your enemy. He is Batman. If it's a child you wanted, you know we could still work it out..."

Her hand gently guided him to look at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips tilted upward and kissed him He saw the emotions in her eyes.

Warmth. Love. Hope.

Diana loved him. She'd accepted the fact that he couldn't give the whole of his attention to her. She'd still stood next to him. She'd never have betrayed him as Batman has. She was there to guide him out of his depression.

Yet all of this didn't matter.

He didn't feel a thing. She couldn't give him the warmth he needed.

The kind of warmth Lois had given to him.

Lois had loved him with her eyes open. She'd accepted him as both Clark Kent and Superman. She'd embraced his flaws and understood— truly understood, that he wasn't a God. On the other hand, Diana loved him blindly. She saw him as Kal-El, Last son of Krypton. She expected him to be perfect.

Which he wasn't.

"Stop." He grabbed her by her shoulders. He pushed her away, a little too harshly. It hurt Diana further when disgust was showing on his face, so he let her see it, his disgust plain. "I can't. Not today. You're not Lois. I can't."

In the past, he would close his eyes. During his intimate moments with Diana, he would shut down his senses. He would try and imagine Diana as Lois. It never worked out well.

The Amazon has muscles like steel cord. Her flesh was rough where Lois was soft. Her skin tough where Lois was smooth. Not to mention, Lois had possessed tender and small breasts. Sensitive, responsive to him… They'd fit the size of his palms, sweetly. Diana's bosom was firmer and larger in size.

Lois had also smelled like sunshine and white lilies. He would always remember the perfume she'd loved to use. It was his gift for her during their first anniversary. Diana had tried to cover her own scent by using the same brand of perfume. However, the scent of iron, sand and steel in her skin could never be washed off completely.

It was _hard, _to imagine Lois in Diana. They were two different people.

Sometimes, he was desperate. He missed the warmth of having someone in his arms. He missed the existence of a companion sleeping next to him. He missed not-aloneness. Those were the only times he allowed himself to ignore the differences between Diana and Lois. The only times when he _could. _And today wasn't one of those days.

The morning after is the worst. He would always be awash in the guilt and shame of cheating on his wife. Lois was dead. But he'd never stopped loving her. Not even now.

He couldn't imagine himself starting a family with Diana. He would never treat the child as his own, never be able to. An offspring with the Amazon would only remind him of his dead wife. He would never forgive himself for his betrayal.

Bruce was more than enough. He didn't feel as though he was betraying Lois, when he was with the child. Kal knew that his wife would understand.

Bruce was an orphan. He was a helpless child who sought for the love he had lost. Kal was only giving the boy what he needed. If Lois were here, she would agree with his choice, agree that doing this is a good work. An honourable thing.

* * *

Breathing was heavy. Bruce felt as though he were carrying a hundred pound weight behind himself. It took a lot of struggle, but after a minute or two, he managed to pull himself out from the batmobile. His right arm held on his left shoulder - which held the most damage after being dislocated by Kal. From the pain he was feeling, he could only assume that Kal had broken more bones than he'd hoped. Bruce knew he'd also lost quite an amount of blood. His car was completely ruined by the tacky fluid which stained the seats.

It took a lot of his strength to walk towards the sick bay. However, before he could rummage through the shelves to find the medicines, his vision darkened. His body felt light as he collapsed on the floor. Before he was being pulled in by the darkness, he heard heavy footsteps approaching him.

_"Bruce!"_

* * *

_"Lois is pregnant."_

_He knew. The news had reached his ears earlier before Clark decided to tell him._

_It happened unexpectedly. It was a cruel coincidence. He happened to be at Metropolis for a charity party he participated in annually. Bruce Wayne of Gotham normally didn't join programmes outside of Gotham. Due to Joker's sudden appearance in Metropolis, however, Bruce had decided to arrive in-city to make his job easier._

_He was the owner of the Daily Planet. Upon arriving in Metropolis, there was no way he couldn't pay a visit to the company he'd purchased without upsetting his investors. It was there he'd seen Lois and heard her talking about her pregnancy with a few of her female co-workers._

_How horrible for fate to crush his feelings. Again and again._

_Bruce had smiled and congratulated Lois. However, it still hurt when Clark was the one to break the news to him._

_Because it was Clark. He was happy. His joy was all written on his face._

_Reality was a slap to Bruce's face... again. He knew he couldn't make Clark happy, not as Lois did._

_His best friend wanted a family more than anyone. Bruce knew he wouldn't be able to give Clark what he wanted. What his best friend deserved._

_Not to mention, this was Lois he was thinking about. The woman who'd shown Clark about humanity's goodness. She was the perfect example of what a human should be. She was strong and independent. Compassionate and dedicated to the truth. She had caught Clark's attention since the day they'd met._

_She was his world. She was his everything._

_Bruce on the other hand, was less human than what an ordinary human should be. No human should dress as a bat and beat up criminals in the night. No human should be as cold as Bruce, as closed-off as Bruce. In comparison to Lois, Bruce was barely human at all._

_Clark needed a normal person in his life. It had always been his wish to live a life which was more 'human' like. Lois gave him a normal life. She allowed him to experience what it was like to love and to become a parent. She gave him the things he had hoped for since he was a child._

_Bruce was satisfied just to stay by Clark's side as his close friend. He knew he couldn't be greedy. This was enough. More than he had hoped for. He should feel blessed._

_"Congratulations." His words were simple. He managed to not let his emotions slip out from his mask. Clark didn't take notice. He was too blinded by all the great things which were happening around himself._

_"Would you like to be the godfather of my child?"_

_The question was too sudden. Bruce didn't know how he should react without slipping from his disguise. His eyes were wide in surprise; he was taken aback by the request._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Lois and I both agree that you're a good friend. You have always been a support for us, Bruce. And you're good with kids. Look at your boys. You've guided them to grow into good adults."_

_What was supposed to be a compliment sounded more like an insult for Bruce. Especially after how he had actually failed one of his sons in life._

_"So I was wondering… Would you like to be the godfather of my child?"_

_Bruce hesitated. Could he look at the child who would resemble the man he loved with all the harsh reality of how his happiness would never be Bruce's? Even if it was a request from Clark, no heart could take the burden of doing this for their unrequited love. Could he?_

_He was Batman. And Batman would always do the unbelievable._

_"It would be my pleasure, Clark."_

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes slowly. The curtains of his room were pulled apart, allowing the warm sunshine to sink into the room and blind his view. A wet towel was on his forehead. His wounds were cleaned and tended. He was also lying on his bed. The room had a strong scent of antiseptics and medicine, but aside from that - nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

When he raised himself upright, he could see a basin of water on the desk.

He wondered who'd done this for him. Dragging his bruised body back to his room, treating his heavy wounds and taking care of him in his sleep. The strangest part was the odd wetness on his lips. Neutral. Water?

It seemed that someone had just fed him some fluids not long ago.

Alfred wasn't around. Who could it be?

"You're awake." He glanced to his left to look at his visitor. Selina Kyle was standing at the doorway, holding a tray of what seemed to be a bowl of porridge. The woman was dressed in her civilian clothes, and judging by the fact that only a few people knew about his hideout - he could only predict that Selina was the one who had taken care of him since he'd passed out.

"Eat." The woman took her seat on the edge of the bed, her words an order. Bruce glanced down at the meal which Selina prepared. Outwardly, a simple porridge with a glass of water.

"You was down with hypothermia last night." Selina declared. "It scared me. For a while there, I thought your heart was going to stop beating. I panicked," she said, setting the tray on the mattress between them. "But I knew I had to get myself together. There was no one else around. I had to do what I should do instead of wailing like some helpless child."

He could see redness at the edges of the woman's eyes. Bruce couldn't imagine how panicked and feared Selina had to have been when she'd seen him in his earlier state, to be admitting it so calmly to his face. She was always strong and confident. He could never see any trails of weakness in her. However, he could see it today.

Her wall of pride was crumbling down as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She wiped them away, but they never stopped forming in her eyes.

"You don't understand..." she mumbled. Her voice was shaky. "You don't understand how bad your situation was. You don't understand how close you were to death's door. I know this happens to you every day, but when will you snap out of your obsession and realize that there are people who care?!"

His eyes widened in surprise, at seeing her green and saddening beautiful eyes shedding tears. Actual tears… over _Bruce._

Selina immediately looked away. She didn't want him to see her current state. She wanted to stay as the perfect image of a strong woman in his heart. Her hand clenched once onto the thin blanket, then harder, firming its grip. However, her hand was also trembling along with her body.

She didn't speak another word. Her expression, combined with the tears flowing down her face, mirrored the tears Bruce had been locking in his heart. Seeing how she wanted to hold onto it, it couldn't get any sadder for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd had enough.

His arms encircled her, pulling her closer towards him. His lips touched her ear. She turned around, their faces only a few inches away. He was too close to her.

Bruce wiped the tears from her eyes. Selina had never looked this sad before. She was always filled with confidence and bright, devil-may-care attitude. Now, the brightness was dimly lit with deep sorrow. He wanted to ask, but he wasn't stupid, nor unobservant enough to not know what the reason of her pain was.

Slowly, he leaned his face closer to her until their lips met. Selina didn't put up any resistance. She was in a very fragile state, and it was a quick, gentle kiss of comfort.

Neither of them spoke for long moments. He caressed her cheek gingerly, like she was a doll that he was afraid he might break. But then, tears started forming in her eyes again. She couldn't control it anymore, so neither did he. He turned her body around and pulled her to his chest, trying his best to shield her from what they both knew he couldn't. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, Selina. I'm sorry."

Hearing his sincerity, the strong barrier she'd created within herself broke open. She decided to take a brave step. She tilted her face up to look at him. Her fingers reached out to caress his cheek.

"Bruce, can't you stop torturing yourself?" The tears were still glistening in her eyes. She was asking the question out of her concern - her love - for him.

She knew how torn he was. He had lost his best friend and his son. Now, he was also losing the only father he'd had in this world. All of this misfortune never stopped coming and it was starting to eat at him. Had been eating him away, for some time. He was breaking down and she feared he might lose his sanity. She could see it coming. She wanted to do something - as someone who had loved him. Who _still _loved him.

"Bruce… let's run away. Together. Leave it all behind, let it all go. We could lead a happy life. Just you and me." Her voice shook as she spoke, words tumbling out faster as his expression fell.. "No Insurgency. No Regime. No responsibilities. No worries. No _pain_. Just let the two of us enjoy peace for once in our lives. Just this once, Bruce-" She reached forward, trying to capture his lips for another kiss, for an agreement.

His head turned aside. No. "I can't." He pushed her away. "I can't, Selina. There is no chance for me to have peace. Not now. I swore to Clark that I would be the one to stop him if he ever took the wrong road. And _I will not_ break that promise." He tugged lightly on the hair at the back of her head, trying to soften his words.

He had never gazed at her face for such a long time, never watched her so closely, to see the small features on her face. The eyebags she tried to cover with makeup could be seen, the redness in her eyes from all the tears and the tiny freckles. She could have a good future, unlike him. He couldn't drag her down more, into this never-ending pain of his life.

"Please trust me, for the last time. I know what should be done." He tried to sound confident, but she knew he couldn't keep his promises. He never did.

However, if this is the road he chose to walk, she would follow him. She would watch over him and protect him in the darkness just as he had done for Gotham in years past. She would stay, and support, bear witness and when it was all done, most likely bear him to his eternal rest.

She cupped his hand, pressing it against her cheek to feel his warmth. The texture of his palm was rough - the proof of his hard efforts down all these years.

He wasn't a complete man. He'd been broken since the day he lost his parents. He had always been trying to find the missing fragments in his life and he had never been able to find the final piece. She had hoped for years, that she could fill up the void in Bruce's heart. It's written on her face, in this quiet moment, how much she also knows she can't. How much it pains her to see. Even so, she would still love him for his everything. Even his flaws.

"I trust you."

This was a lie— which both of them knew, but which neither wanted to admit to knowing. Especially not to each other.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

_He was trapped on the bed. Paralyzed. Kal glanced over his cuffed wrist. His eyes narrowed as he shot a laser beam against the metal. The heat did nothing to the cuff. No matter how much he pulled, he couldn't get his hands free._

_"Surprised, Superman?"_

_There was the sudden addition of weight onto his abdomen. Kal shifted his attention away from the cuffs he was still yanking at, and towards the figure in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing the person who straddled him._

_Bruce Wayne._

_However, he looked younger than Kal remembered. Younger than Kal could ever remember him being. The streaks of silver hair were gone. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes were gone. He looked full of energy and strangely joyful. It almost seemed as if he had never lost his parents, as if he'd grown up to become the complete opposite of the man Kal knew._

_Bruce leaned down. He trailed his tongue over the line of Kal's neck before he suckled sharply at a spot. A stiff moan left Kal's lungs. The human's hips moved. His bottom ground against Kal's crotch with purpose, creating friction. As much as Kal wished he could push Bruce off him— despite his prone and vulnerable position, the friction raised his arousal._

_Fingers suddenly dipped to the front of Kal's trunks and tugged them down._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kal growled in warning when there was no response._

_"Shh," Bruce whispered against his ear. Hot palms ran up Kal's thighs. Long fingers gently wrapped around the base of Kal's cock and stroked him once. Again. **Again.**_

_Though he fought the urge, soon enough Kal's chest began to rise and fall with his repressed breaths._

_"Just enjoy this, Superman." Bruce dipped down, stray strands of gelled hair falling across his forehead, ends brushing his shoulders, framing a slender neck. His lips trailed over the veins of Kal's cock gently, caused Kal to shiver. Once he'd teased enough— once Kal's flesh had quickened under the forgotten sensation, Bruce opened his mouth and took the head of Kal's cock in. The human sounded delighted by the preemptive gasp from Kal and the long, guttural moan after._

_Kal shuddered. It felt incredible. Nothing hurt. It was just pure pleasure— Hot, wet and amazing._

_He gazed down, over his chest and abdomen and the black thatch of his pubic hair. He was met with the sight of Bruce's piercing eyes; bright, cold blue watching him with intensity. Bruce's mouth was full and busy. But those seductive eyes watched his every moment— Every twitch, every bitten lip. Every vain attempt at holding back, staving off. The slow sucking was all-consuming. Passionate and wonderful and— _

_Too much for Kal._

_"Don't resist." Again Bruce wrapped— elegant, **delicious**— fingers around his wet member, stroking it to release. "Call my name, Superman. I know you want to."_

_"Bruce!" he cried out. "I'm going to— **Ngggh** !"_

* * *

Kal jolted up from the bed. He was breathless, sweating and… wet.

Gingerly, he looked down and saw the spreading, moist spot on his sheets.

"Damn it..." He groaned.

A wet dream! He hadn't had one of those for years. He was an adult, not some horny teenager who couldn't control their hormones! And was that really _Bruce _in his dream? **_Seriously?!_**

He couldn't glance over at the child who slept next to him. He was disgusted at how easily he'd just fantasized about the boy's adult self.

Kal ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. He needed to clean himself up before Bruce woke in the morning. If the boy saw the visibly darkened patch on his jeans, he wouldn't know how to answer nor explain to the eight year old about his strange dream.

Still, why the hell was he dreaming about Batman, of all people?

It pissed him off. His first wet dream in years, and it was _Bruce Batman-Wayne _who had to be the star character out of all of the people he knew.

Seriously, dreaming of a guy, and _that _guy in particular? He wasn't even gay! Why would he have an erotic dream about a man?

Kal could only hope that the dream would end up being one of those dreams that faded away, only to be forgotten by sunrise.

He couldn't catch another glimpse of sleep that night. Unfortunately for him, the dream remained permanent in his mind— accompanying him throughout the night and making things extremely awkward whenever he looked over at the boy who slept next to him.

He wasn't a pedophile. Kal was confident about that. He didn't feel sexually attracted towards the child. To _any _children.

Yes, he may have dreamed of doing something dirty with the child's older self. He may have put his dream-self in a position where it was impossible to refuse the object of his lust. But Kal knew he cared and loved his little Bruce wholeheartedly, and in a strictly platonic way.

_For now. _He ignored that thought, buried it. He was over-tired. He didn't... Of course he didn't _mean _that.

The child gave him hope in humanity. Kal had also promised a bright future for him, and saw one for himself in the exchange. He allowed Kal to look forward to every day, watching Bruce slowly grow up. To grow into a fine soldier. _The perfect soldier _.

"Kal?"

He snapped out of his stupor at Bruce's call. Looking up from his meal, he feigned a smile for the boy. "What is it, kiddo?"

"You haven't touched your omelette. Are you not hungry?"

"Well… kind of." Kal glanced down, realizing he had been in deep thoughts to the point that he'd forgotten to savour the homemade omelette cooked by Alfred. He could barely remember tasting it. "Do you want extra? I could give you mine."

"Really? Thanks, Kal!" Bruce gave him a bright grin as he stuffed another spoonful of eggs into his mouth. Kal felt relieved when he saw Bruce smile. Relief… It always unnerved him. He brushed his hand through Bruce's hair gently and felt the warmth swelling within him.

_My Bruce._

He wanted to give as much as he could to Bruce, just to see that smile. He wanted to give Bruce freedom from the life he might have in the future. He wanted Bruce to be free from the fate of his life: miserable, inferior, and alone. The life of a thief, a criminal, an assassin. The life of violence.

The life of a liar.

"Kal-El."

Upon seeing Diana standing on the doorway, Kal's smile curled down and flattened. Ever since their last conversation, which had ended with him rejecting her from his bed, they had been in an awkward middle-zone. They no longer shared any intimate moments. Her tone when she spoke with him was indifferent, borderline insubordinate. They had kept a distance between themselves, neither making a move to soften the wall of ice.

_It wasn't a break up _. They were just having a cool down period, tired of each other for now.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal." Her eyes glanced over at the simple fare set on the table.

Bruce, noticing her gaze turning towards him, looked down at his meal and avoided any eye-contact with her. He didn't like her. She always acted like she disliked him and wanted him to stay out of her way as far as possible. She always seemed to be quietly threatening him. Her gaze was cold and unfriendly. And the words she'd said about Bruce on the first day he'd arrived in this place were still fresh wounds in his mind.

"Nightwing is awaiting you in your office, Lord Kal."

_So what's supposed to come is finally coming. _Kal glanced over at the large clear windows. He hadn't expected the time to come this soon. He was well-prepared though, for anything the teen might decide to throw at him.

"Tell him I will be there in three minutes." Diana nodded at his request and walked out. Not another sentence was exchanged between both of them.

"Bruce, I am going to leave for a while. I'll be back real quick." He caressed Bruce's left cheek, tilting the child from looking down firmly at his meal. He knew how much Diana had scared the boy during his first day around here. "Remember our promise? If something happens, just call my name."

Bruce hesitated a little, but he nodded. "Okay." He stuck out his pinky finger at Kal. "Pinky promise?"

Kal chuckled as he tugged on the tiny finger with his. "Pinky promise."

* * *

When he arrived in his office, Damian sat on the corner of his desk, staring out at the view of Earth in front of him. The teen had always been a stubborn one. He held very little respect towards others, even Kal himself. However, Kal usually didn't mind when the teen didn't bite more than he should.

"I heard you brought in a kid," Damian mused. "Black hair, blue eyes. Sounded familiar, like someone I know."

"I found him on the sidewalk." Kal leaned back against his seat. His expression was indifferent. His tone stoic. "His parents died in a gun shooting. I decided to take him in, since he has potential. There are the makings of a good soldier in him." He didn't try to lie to the teen. He knew how sharp Damian was. Like the saying went: like father, like son.

Kal decided leaving out several pertinent parts of the story was better than trying to think up a brand new story and risk being caught in the light.

"Potential?" Damian's raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He leaned forward towards the older man— a little too close for Kal's comfort. But Kal saw how the thin line of the teen's lips slowly curled down to a deep scowl. "I call bullshit, Superman."

Nightwing knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Kal. All the same, his hands found their way towards the older man's collar as he pulled Kal towards him. Kal allowed it, amused to see where this was headed. The green eyes framed by the mask were filled with anger as Damian clenched his teeth."You think you can make a fool out of me? Everyone in the Regime is talking about how the almighty Superman kidnapped an orphan from the past! _Everyone _is talking about how you're turning _insane _and messing up the timestream! He's _manipulating you _, as usual! Your ways of thinking are being clouded by him!"

At the beginning of Damian's rant, Kal's eyes widened. Then, very quickly, his eyes narrowed down to a firm glare.

How dare they talk behind his back? _Any _of them! _How dare they _doubt his dedication in securing a safe world for humans?

"You won't be able to hide him from me forever, Superman. I _know _he is somewhere around here. And I _will _find him! I will skin that little runt alive_by myself! _Not even you— a Kryptonian, could stop me!"

This was the last draw. The teen had bitten off more than he could chew. Kal grasped Damian's wrists. With a quick movement, he twisted the human's hands and slammed him against the wall.

"I dare you." Kal growled low under his throat. "If you dared to touch him— _even just a single strand of his hair _— I will rip your head off and send it back to your father to show what a worthless piece of garbage his son was!"

"He had ruined you!" The threat didn't frighten the teen. If anything, it made Damian even more furious. It was confirmation of how much a carbon copy of his father from the past had managed to cloud the thoughts of Kal. "Look at yourself, Superman! What do you think you look like in the eyes of others? You look like a desperate, pathetic and _sad _excuse for living!"

"Enough!" Kal tightened his grip. The teen hissed out in pain as he felt his bones threatening to crack under Kal's hold. "Out of my sight!** _NOW_ **! Don't make me do what I just vowed, Damian. And if you attempt to even hurt him in the slightest..."

Kal withdrew slightly. His eyes glowed red. His jaw clenched.

Before Damian's mind could process what was happening, the burning spread, sizzling all along the nerves of his right hand. He roared in pain and sucked in a mouthful of air. The air smelled of burned flesh.

"I will make sure you regret being born on this world. Don't make yourself more useless than you already have."

* * *

With a bit of difficulty, he managed to squeeze the damp cloth in his grip until it was dry. With a bloody, numb right hand, it was terrifyingly hard to use his strength as much as he wanted. The plastic bowl of water next to him turned red as he dipped his hand into the water. With a hiss, Damian pulled his hand out and wiped the wound clean of blood.

Kal had set this punishment as a warning to him. The burn wasn't too serious. It was a mild in his experience— only a second degree burn. It wasn't enough, he wasn't _weak enough, _for him to need being sent to the infirmary.

After he rubbed some antibiotic ointment on the wound, Damian leaned back against the wall and sighed loudly. This was the first time Kal had hurt him. Oh, he'd threatened before, but…

Damian was _loyal _, and he'd taken it for granted that Kal knew this fact. Normally, no matter how he managed to anger the man due to his behaviour, Kal would only shoot a glare at him. Nothing more.

Now, for the sake of a weak, worthless human child— _who happened to be his father _— Kal had attacked him. His wrists were bruised, his back suffering, a deep ache in his bones and spine and _heart _from the impact of wall and super strength. It was like the entire issue of 'favored child' replaying itself again.

Once he'd been replaced by Dick Grayson. There is no way Damian would let his own father replace him in his new home.

* * *

He grabbed a handful of the mugger's hair, slamming the man face-first into the brick wall. The criminal screamed as he crumpled at Damian's feet. The small pleasures of bone crushing and the scream of pain wasn't enough to relieve Damian's anger. Without mercy, the teen grabbed the man up by his throat, in one hand. The criminal was starting to struggle again. His legs kicked out in panic. A hard fist punched into his jugular and the man fell limp. His breathing was laboured. Blood poured sluggishly from both nostrils.

It wasn't enough. Even if the burned wound from two hours ago was aching and bleeding, let it. Damian didn't care. His eyes were clouded, his emotions all he could see. He couldn't hear the pleas of the criminal.

_He deserves this. __  
__For what he tried to do to an innocent old lady._

_Just like Father. __  
__He deserves to die. _  
He deserves to suffer for disowning me.

_How dare he appear and ruin my perfect life now?_

**_How dare he?_**

With a snarl of frustration, Damian punched one last time. The body lay limp on the ground. Damian wasn't sure if he had beaten the man to death or not. He didn't care. Kal hadn't set an idiotic rule of 'no killing' to him. Kal didn't mind him killing.

_For the greater good._

He sensed the presence of someone approaching him. He would never forget the familiar, clanking sound of those heavy boots. He would never forget the familiar rhythm of those footsteps.

"What have you done?"

How long has it been since he heard that voice? Months? Or possibly years? He didn't remember. He didn't want to.

"Doing what you couldn't." Damian didn't bother to turn around.

He didn't want to see Batman's face. Looking at himself in the mirror every morning and seeing the spitting image of his father had been enough of a torture. He used to hate his mother's' eyes, staring coldly, always judging him from still reflections. Now, everyday he woke up hating having a face which held so much resemblance to his father. Every morning, he wished he could scratch off his face just to appear different than the father who didn't care for him. Who had abandoned him.

"This isn't right, Damian."

How many times had he heard this? The disappointment Father held towards him. Damian knew; if he turned around right now, he would be met with the gaze of disapproval, disgust and dissatisfaction from Father.

He didn't need this. Not when Father valued a dead corpse more than him.

"I don't need you to tell me what's right and what's not!" Whipping out his escrima sticks, he flung himself at his father. Batman instantly jumped away from the attack. Damian gave him no time to counter-attack as he drove at Batman with the desire to kill.

A gust of wind came from Damian's escrima sticks and he slammed them into Bruce's back like a sharp blade. Batman coughed out roughly as he stumbled. However, it took him only seconds to recover from the blow. He turned to glare at the younger.

Damian clicked his tongue angrily— the hit hadn't been enough to take down his father. In desperation, he aimed at the most fragile part of his father's body— the head.

Bruce moved before Damian could attack. He moved fluidly into a backwards somersault, came up too close. Inside Damian's reach, deflected furious blows with a dismissive glare. Batman stepped in, brushed the escrima sticks aside like twigs, and slammed Damian's face against the nearest wall.

"Enough is enough, Damian!" Batman growled out. He did not wish to fight his child. Even if he had disowned him, a part of Bruce— a large part, still cared for this boy. He was too young, and he was making a big mistake in his life. As much as Bruce wished he could convince his son to walk on the right road, he knew it was almost impossible now due to Kal's meddling and the boy's own stubbornness.

Why was Damian a split version of himself? Why must his son inherit all of his worst traits?

In the moment he was about to cuff Damian, he noticed the strong scent of blood among with the strange dampness of Damian's right glove.

_"What is this?" _He didn't bother to wait for the teen to reply. Instead, he held Damian's right wrist in a tight grip and pulled away his glove. When the bloody hand appeared, Batman's eyes widened.

"Let go!" Damian tried to pull his arm away. His lack of energy after having two fights in a row allowed him to appear more fragile than he'd ever wanted to in front of his father.

"Who did this to you?" Bruce demanded. His voice filled with anger. His eyes were wild. "Kal?"

"Why do you care?" Damian owed him no answers. His voice slowly grew shaky. "All along, you have only cared for Grayson! Grayson this, Grayson_that _. When have you ever looked at me as me? At least _he _is more of a father to me than you were!"

It was an ugly truth. Damian pushed Bruce away. He wanted to leave here. As soon as possible. _Now._

He walked, almost ran away, vainly trying to pull the glove back over his shameful injury. He couldn't do this right now. Not when Bruce was showing concern, acting as if he _cared. _As if he _hurt _, as if he had _ever _showed hurt when Damian was hurt.

_But he has… he did, didn't he? _ Damian ignored the small voice— it got easier with practice each day.

It was too much. His will was crumbling. He couldn't let Father see him broken and fragile.

This man was his _enemy._

"Damian!" Bruce called out. The teen didn't answer. Bruce knew he was listening. "Damian, if it was ever too much to handle, you know you could always stop! There is still hope!"

"It's too late." His voice _was _breaking now, as he turned back to gaze at his father. "The day you lost Grayson was the same day you broke our bond, Father. You were always clouded by your own emotions. You never realize how hurtful your words are. Or how your actions could hurt me." He took a deep inhale, clearing his throat to make sure his voice was scraped of all emotion.

"I know, Batman. I wasn't the son you wanted. However, I am the son my mother wished for. And for that, I am proud."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Do I have to?"

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Kal had a brow raised. His arms folded over his chest. His eyes threatened Diana to try and oppose him. Diana sighed at the crankiness of her lover. He had been absent at most of the meetings, spending more time with his little human. People around them had been starting to question him. Especially ever since the whole incident between Damian and Kal.

Everyone knew a fight would break out. Anything related to Bruce was enough to make Damian angry. The fact that his father's younger self was living in the same building as him— it was more than enough to set off a huge fight between Damian and Kal.

However much they quarrelled, however much Damian questioned , nobody had expected Kal to hurt Damian. The Kryptonian's emotions hadn't been stable since he'd lost his wife. Still, he'd never crossed the line and hurt someone innocent before— especially his own companions.

The first time he'd hurt Hal, everyone had accepted it without questioning much since they'd all agreed. The fact was that the Yellow Lantern had taken a step too far in his treatment of a child. He'd injured an innocent for his own pride.

But Damian was like a son towards Kal. The boy might be arrogant, he might be difficult at certain times, but Kal had never physically hurt him. They didn't know what had moved Kal to hurt a child he viewed as his son, but despite not knowing they could feel that something was changing within their leader.

"Yes, you have to." Diana's reply was final. Her tone was stern, giving no space for discussion. "Your absence has caused our soldiers to start doubting you. With the recent incidents - including Hal's broken arm and Damian's injured state, our companions are starting to wonder if you are even serious with your promise of Order. The least you should do by now, to gain back everyone's trust, is to attend the meeting."

He gave out a sigh — clearly unhappy with the decision Diana had made. "Fine," he said. "But for three days? Can't we finish the deal in one day?"

"Kal." She took a step towards him. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist. Her eyes gazed into his. "You seem extremely distressed recently. Not only does this meeting prove your claims to the others, you could consider these three days as a relief from taking care of Bruce. You've been caring for the boy every day. You must be tired." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Consider this as a short break for you. Maybe it will allow you to think more clearly. Please?"

A sense of hesitation glinted in his eyes when she moved forward to kiss him. However, Kal did not push Diana away. He felt odd. He felt insecure for an unknown reason. He was confused by his own thoughts. He loved Lois, his wife. But did he hold the same feeling towards Diana?

Or Bruce? Is that why he'd dreamed of the vigilante in his sleep?

He wanted to neutralize those toxic thoughts.

It was just so confusing and perplexing, Kal felt as if his head would explode.

He nodded stiffly. Diana seemed to be contented at his agreement. He hesitated, but his promised arrival to the meeting of Atlantians was more than enough for her.

"Well then, I will let Aquaman know about this." With that, Diana left his office. He was being left alone in the small space of the room. However, he didn't felt troubled about it. In fact, the silence was good. He found he preferred it suddenly, needed the silence to clear of his thoughts.

Perhaps she's right. Maybe I have been too tired and emotional recently. It would certainly explain why he would have such an insane dream. With that in mind, he decided to forget about the confusing feelings and his wet dream of Batman. Just like Diana said, he could take this meeting as a break from all of his chores.

Maybe, what he needed right now the most wasn't a child, but a lover to enjoy his time with.

All the same, Kal couldn't bring himself to smile at the thought.

* * *

There weren't many items he needed to prepare to leave, except for the plan of finding a babysitter for Bruce. Despite the fact that he knew Bruce was the most comfortable when he was with Alfred, Kal couldn't trust the man easily. He had limited the butler's visits with Bruce, and whenever they did meet, he made sure he was around to watch the human's every movement. So far, there was nothing Alfred had tried to do, aside from spending good quality parenting time with the child.

Thus, Kal needed to have someone he trusted to keep an eye on Bruce and Alfred, to make sure the man didn't try anything funny while he wasn't around. His choices were limited. There were only a few members of the Regime who he trusted wholeheartedly - and Hal had already broken his trust by leaving Bruce alone in a dark room all by himself.

As he thought deeply, Kal noticed a little girl trip and fall. He was about to go down and help her when Flash arrived.

"Are you alright?" Barry's tone was gentle as he helped the girl back to her feet. Tears were brimming in the girl's eyes as she whimpered. Her knees were scraped from the fall. "Hey, don't cry." Barry cupped the girl's cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Give me a second." In an instant, the speedster was out of sight. Within seconds, the man was back with a first-aid kit. He brought the girl to the nearest bench as he started to treat her wounds.

Kal watched with interest. Barry was gentle with his movement as he carefully helped the child to clean her wound. And once he pasted a bandaid on the girl's scrapes, he went to the ice cream stall nearby and brought back a two-scoop cone for the girl.

In just a few minutes, the child was back on her feet, tears dried up and pain forgotten. She thanked the speedster for his help and treat before she jogged away, the ice cream cone held in her hand as a smile spread wide over her lips.

The sight made Kal wonder yet again. Why wouldn't people understand the sacrifices he had made and the effort he had given in hope for a perfect, harmless world for everyone? There were children in certain countries who had lost their smiles at a young age and struggled to live every day. With his power, Kal had cleared off all the criminals and promised a safe environment for the younger generation. So why wouldn't people see what he had done for them?

"Is there something I could help you with, Big Guy?" Once the child was out of their sight, Barry glanced over his shoulder at the figure who slowly landed down behind him.

"I'm heading off to Atlantis with Diana for a few days. I needed a babysitter for Bruce. I was thinking that maybe you could take the job." His tone was sincere. However, Barry was visibly shocked at his request. The speedster hesitated for a moment, likely remembering how Hal had gotten a broken arm during the last task of babysitting Bruce. Technically Hal dug up the troubles himself by scaring Bruce and angering Kal. Barry's nervousness betrayed how unprepared he was to meet the consequences if he would not be a good babysitter. Kal hoped he would be.

"I know the last incident that happened was because of the grudge Hal held towards Batman." As if noticing Barry's dilemma, Kal assured him. "This time, I would like to acquire you . And only you. I knew you were good with kids, Barry. And you don't seem like the type who would hold a grudge towards someone - especially not a child. So what do you say?"

Obviously, there was no space to bargain. Kal was giving him the look, which pressured him to agree on what the Kryptonian wanted. With a sigh, Barry nodded his head.

"Fine. I'll do my best, Superman."

* * *

"When are you coming home?"

Home.

It was a surprise how quickly Bruce viewed the small space of Kal's room as his home. While Kal was glad at how easily Bruce was getting used to his life now, he felt guilty for trapping the child in such a small room. It almost felt like Bruce was a prisoner. However, it wasn't as if he could easily reveal Bruce's identity to the world. Nor did Kal trust anyone not to hurt Bruce if he allowed the boy to wander around. Maybe he would bring the child out someday. Maybe. Someday.

"I will be back as soon as possible."

The grip on his cape tightened. Kal looked over his shoulder. Bruce was biting on his lips. He stared at Kal like a broken puppy. It was obvious the child didn't like the thoughts of him not being around for three days. He appreciated the boy's desire to be with him. However, he couldn't look straight into Bruce's eyes without remembering the dream he had the night before.

He almost felt disgusted at himself by the mere thought of it.

"Be a good boy to Barry, okay?" He squatted down and hugged Bruce tightly. The boy returned his hug. Tiny fingers grasped onto his cape tightly. Bruce didn't want to let Kal go. However, he still forced himself to nod his head as he finally let go of his grip on Kal.

Kal held Bruce in his arms. He gently tossed the boy into the air, causing a light giggle to escape through Bruce's chest before he was back in his grasp. Then, he kissed Bruce on his forehead before he placed the child in Flash's arms.

"I expect you to take good care of Bruce these three days, Barry "

Kal turned on his heel and began walking away. Barry looked at the retreating figure before he looked at the boy in his arms. Bruce was watching Kal as he disappeared from view. A whimper left the child, but Barry patted him on his back.

Hopefully, a younger Bruce was going to be nothing like the boy's older self.

* * *

The first day was long and full of things to do. Thus, it was only natural to have bedtime earlier, since Bruce looked like he was about to pass out as he drew another picture with the crayons. The child let out a strained yawn as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Barry watched, a small smile spreading across his face before he stood up from his chair and headed over to the little sleepyhead.

"I think it's about time you get to bed." He bent over, tenderly running his fingers through the boy's hair. Bruce glanced up, his eyelids drooping heavy with tiredness.

"Not sleepy." Bruce shook his head even as he turned back to his artwork.

Barry sighed. He had expected some amount of resistance. Kneeling down to Bruce's level, he spoke. "But Bruce, you can hardly keep your head up." He pointed as he placed a hand on the boy's back and rubbed soothing circles.

"I can still... wait," Bruce said as he sat up straight, only to slowly relax back into his slumped position, yawning once more.

Barry shook his head at Bruce's defiance before scooping the kid into his arms and setting him on his lap. It seemed to take the child some amount of time to register what had happened. Once he did, they were already on the bed.

"No! I'm not tired!" Bruce stated indignantly, fidgeting in the man's grasp as he tried to escape. Of course, it was a feeble endeavour and Barry barely had to hold up his end of the fight.

"Silly boy, you're absolutely exhausted. Let's go to bed." He entered the bedroom and set Bruce down on the king-sized bed - it was already dressed in sheet and prepared for any necessities he might need at night.

"Have to wait..." Bruce announced from the bed, trying to scoot to the end and climb off. Barry caught him before he could fall and plopped the little boy right back.

"No, Bruce. It's time for bed. Let's change you in to your pajamas and get under the sheets. You need to sleep." Barry said in a stern tone. His patience was running thin as the evening wore on.

"No, wait! I have to wait!" Bruce said with a pout of frustration.

"Wait for what? What do we need to wait for?" Barry asked, wondering if getting an answer from him would put the kid to sleep faster.

"I have to wait for Kal. I don't want to sleep without him by my side."

Barry paused. He finally realized what was going on. Since Bruce was only seven, the little boy probably never had a proper sleepover before. Not to mention, after the tragic deaths of his parents, he had been living with the existence of Superman next to him. Kal-El was his emotional support. He obviously missed the adult, which made the task of luring him to sleep very difficult.

"Bruce," Barry started calmly. He gingerly laid a few fingers on the child's cheeks and tenderly tracing lines along his smooth skin. "You remember that Kal has something very important he has to do right now? He can't be here now. But he wants you to be a good boy until he gets back, alright?" He tried his best to make his voice appeared soft and compassionate as possible. However, the news was painful to hear and as soon as he finished the explanation, tears gathered at the corner of Bruce's eyes.

"But..." Bruce began, only to be interrupted by a hiccup as tears trickled down his cheeks. A knot twisted in Barry's heart and he pulled the child into his embrace, leaning his head against Barry's chest. He stroked Bruce's hair in comfort.

"Bruce, he is doing something very important right now. He won't be able to come back tonight. But you know, he misses you just as much as you do. I am sure he will be back soon. Hasn't he promised you?" He reassured vaguely, hoping the next night wouldn't be as heartbreaking for Bruce. The child clutched his tiny fists against Barry's shirt, sobbing quietly.

"He has to... he always comes back to say goodnight to me. He always reads me stories before I sleep and we make a pinky promise that he won't disappear before I wake up. He has to be here—" The little boy mumbled, sniffling meekly and burying his head deeper into the fabric. Barry lightly stroked his hair a few more times, humming a soft tune before separating the child from himself. He ran each of his thumbs underneath the child's eyes, catching the tears before they had a chance to fall.

"He can't be here tonight. But this is why I am here with you. Tonight, I will take his place of protecting you in your dreams. I promise that I won't disappear before you wake up. You can hold onto my pinky to make sure I don't walk away at night." Barry smoothed back Bruce's unruly hair, placing a kiss on his forehead, then traced his thumbs under tired eyes once more. "And when he is back, you have to give him a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Just to make sure he won't disappear again. Okay?" he continued with a smile, brushing his nose against Bruce's before using his fingers to tickle his belly.

The sobbing had slowly faded away, being replaced with light giggle at the ticklish feeling on his skin. He tried to wriggle out of Barry's hold, smiling as if he hadn't been crying a moment ago. Barry leaned forward to blow a raspberry on the child's belly. Bruce laughed as he attempted to struggle - only to end up losing as Barry tickled him into submission.

* * *

He heard the cries. Kal reminded himself to push off the thoughts of Bruce in his mind. However, he still couldn't stop himself from listening to the child's moments. His laughter, his light giggles - Kal made sure he didn't miss any of those. Which is why, upon hearing a sob from the boy, Kal had to force himself to stay in his seat instead of rushing out of Atlantis and back to Bruce.

'I have to wait for Kal.' The mere words were heartbreaking. He almost regretted his decision to come to this negotiation. There was nothing they had to negotiate about this. All Arthur needed to do was subjugate himself and his kingdom to the Regime and everything would be done. Kal shouldn't be here, listening to details he could care less about at this moment. Not even the glorious meal in front of him could brighten up his mood.

He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to Bruce. He wanted to collect his boy in his arms and tell him everything was okay and he was there with him. But no, he had to stay here underwater with a bunch of people who were obviously displeased with his existence

Once their dinner was finished, Diana and Kal were escorted to their room. Kal's brows furrowed at the sight of a room with only one bed presented to him and Diana. While he knew his relationship with Wonder Woman was publicly known, somehow the thought of sharing a bed with the Amazonian just didn't feel right at this moment. However, the servant who escorted them didn't seem to notice his displeasure, as she left without another word.

Diana excused herself to the bathroom. She batted her eyes at him, her hands slid past his biceps as she suggestively asked Kal to join her in the shower. He denied her with a tight smile, giving the reason of wanting to lay on the bed for a while before he went to join her.

Now, he sat on the corner of the bed. He had taken off his cape and folded it neatly before placing it on the nightstand. His boots were pulled off, setting down next to the nightstand. He didn't know what he was supposed to expect tonight. Well, maybe he had expected what to happen. And this was probably why he agreed to come to this negotiation.

He wanted to spend some alone time with Diana. He just felt like he had to prove to himself that he could still be a man. Especially after that dream about Batman giving him a blowjob.

Oh God, that dream.

He had almost forgotten about it. However, it surged back in his mind. That might have been his main reason for agreeing to Diana's request so easily. Kal needed to prove to himself that he was still a sexually healthy and heterosexual male. He had agreed on coming here and expected to share some intimate moments with Diana, just to prove to himself that he was straight. If it wasn't due to the dream, he probably would have never come here, feeling awkward and insecure to do anything.

Was it all just to prove to himself?

Was it selfish and vulgar?

Why did the dream bother him so much?

"Damn it..." He covered his eyes with his palm, giving out a groan. "What is wrong with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mature Content:**_ Detailed description of sexual intercourse between male and male & male and female.

* * *

_Kal watched in silence as the man above him slowly ground himself deeper down onto his cock. He loved the tightness of Bruce's muscles clenching around his shaft. The human's thighs were trembling in exertion as he lifted himself up and down. His hands rested on Kal's shoulders for purchase, his head pressed against the corner of Kal's neck as the cock in Bruce's ass hit his prostate with pitless accuracy._

_Kal loved the whimpers escaping from Bruce's stubborn lips. Shameless soft whines were forced from Bruce's throat with every deep thrust. The human would gasp out, little pleas for more stuck in his throat as he tried to secure the last piece of his pride. However, his body betrayed him as he twitched violently from the sinful pleasure._

_"Beautiful," Kal whispered fondly. His hands reached up to grip Bruce's hip bones. He enjoyed the view of Bruce's trembling frame as the man impaled himself on Kal's cock. Kal knew how to awaken all of Bruce's erogenous zones. When he leaned forward to suckle at Bruce's shoulder blade, the man tightened up in response and gave out a moan of surprise._

_Kal could take control of Bruce's motion easily, reducing the human into nothing more than a doll as he forced him to accept everything he gives to him. He could lift the human with ease, leaving only the head of his cock inside the man's body before sliding deep in again. He did so as he pleased, repeating the motions with a vicious delight._

_Bruce clung to him, pleasured gasps and moans leaving his lips as he was forced to accept Kal's control. There was nothing the human could do, aside from allowing the Kryptonian to use him as he wished._

_"You love everything I do to you, don't you?" Kal murmured. "You love how I am filling your starving ass. You want me, you always have, since the day we met. You were just too much of a coward to admit it, right?"_

_Bruce nodded, whimpers spilling from his mouth as Kal jerked the unsteady breaths from his lungs._

_"Yes... yes..." He pressed his forehead to Kal's shoulder, pressing tiny gentle kisses to Kal's skin as he was moved, hitching breaths skimming across sweat. He moaned again as Kal gave a sharp thrust, head lolling forward as he panted, allowing Kal to see the glazed look in his eyes and the pretty flush which spread across his cheeks._

_Kal stroked a hand across Bruce's cheek, holding him in place as he rocked deeper into Bruce's body, gleefully watching Bruce's mouth fall open in a filthy moan, eyes wide in sheer bliss._

_"You'll never leave me again, right? This time, you'll stay. You will never try to escape again, because you understand that I am right. You could be my right-hand man, and we can have created the perfect world together. Tell me how much you need me, Bruce... Tell me that you're mine." He accompanied his words with sharp thrusts into Bruce's exhausted body, arousal already burning in his stomach._

_"I-I'm yours, Kal," Bruce whined, eyes stared deep into Kal's. "I won't leave again! I won't! I promise, Kal—!"_

* * *

Kal jolted awake. His heart was racing, and it hurt his chest. He could hardly breathe fast enough. He felt exhausted, although he was asleep just a few seconds ago. What a dream!

"Kal?" Diana, who sat in front of the makeup and was combing her hair, called out. "You're awake?"

Kal reply with a groan. Sleepily, he raised to his elbows, only to feel the stiffness in his trunks. Looking down, he saw his arousal tenting straight up.

'Damn it...' Kal grabbed the covers in his fists, feeling angry, disappointed and frustrated that his subconscious mind was giving him these sort of dreams, fantasies of things he wanted so badly, things he desired more than anything. It was something he could never have.

"Kal? What's wrong?" Kal didn't realize that Diana had moved. Currently, she was sitting next to him. Her hand reached out and touched his cheek. "You've been making noises in your sleep while I was in the shower. Was it a bad dream?"

Her hand guided him to look into her eyes. She was giving him the stare again — the look that was filled with love and care — but yet it didn't calm his frustration.

He let his gaze drop to her chest. She was wearing a loose robe. The swell of her breasts were barely concealed in the fabric. It was like an invitation for him, and he had taken up the bait. Again.

Kal toppled over Diana, his lips locked with hers and devouring her like a beast. He did not intend to stop, even if she tried to tell him that she had just came out from the shower and they have a meeting soon. He slipped through her mouth, licking and inspecting every corner of her mouth as he started to strip her off of the loose robe.

* * *

Kal tried to focus on Diana's moans. Her hands grasped his arms, her breasts bouncing underneath his grip... but slowly, it all dissolved into the imagination of Bruce. His moans would be deeper and stronger, like they rumbled up from his soul. Kal knew the strength in those hands, and the heat, and that mouth... would it be soft? Moist? Hot?

'Stop... stop thinking of him! Focus, Kal! Focus!'

It was no use. The fierce blue eyes were suddenly in his mind, glaring at him with a deviousness to them. It was as if Bruce knew precisely how he had wormed his way into Kal's mind.

Then those words from his dreams returned.

I'm yours...

I won't leave again...

He had looked at him with such a tender gaze as he said those words.

If this was Bruce...

If Bruce had wanted him...

That hot mouth, strong hands, those moans, those piercing blue eyes...

I promise!

Kal—!

No... NO!

"... no ..." Kal's voice was frail as he slowed down his thrusts. He hadn't reached his climax and he wasn't even close. However, he'd started to feel sick. Everything about Diana; her breasts, her slender hips, her long hair, her voice - they didn't fit with what he truly wanted.

"Kal...?"

Diana's voice brought him back to reality. She was looking at him over her shoulder in confusion and concern. He was still hard and buried deep inside her, but he wasn't moving. The atmosphere was awkward, and Kal felt ashamed that he was thinking about another person when he had a goddess in front of him.

"... I... I'm sorry..." Kal didn't know what else he could say, aside from apologizing for being distracted when he was supposed to enjoy what he asked for. "I... don't feel so good."

"You're probably mentally exhausted from all those stress." That was the only reason which Diana could come up with. "Here, let me."

Gently, she guided him to lay back against the pillows. Diana ran a hand across his face, caressing his cheek as she slowly sat on his cock. Kal groaned out once his dick was planted deep in her. It felt good, the warm tightness of her insides wrapped around his cock, but it didn't feel right.

He had his hands around her hips, but he didn't take control. Diana rode his cock the way she knew he loved. Her eyes stared deep into his as their noses slightly rubbed against each other's. Her hair flowed down, brushing against his shoulder blade. Their lips were so close, and Kal knew that she was waiting for him to lean forward and kiss her.

But he didn't. Instead, his hands slid down from her hips and towards her ass. He gave the soft globes a tentative squeeze. Diana responded with a pleasured gasp as she ground herself on his cock.

Diana was beautiful. Plenty of men and women lusted over her, but she was always out of their reach. Kal was one of the rare breeds who'd had the honor to see and touch her body. He used to enjoy it, his priority of taking something which other people couldn't have.

But not today.

Kal closed his eyes, furrowing his brows in frustration. Sometimes, he closed down his senses and tried to imagine Diana as Lois. It was not a secret between them. Diana had always been understanding about the issue as she knows how deeply he had grieved for his wife.

But this time, Kal wasn't imagining Lois in his mind. Instead, it was the Bat who had been appearing in his dreams recently. Kal tried to remember how it all happened in his dream. Bruce riding on top of him, his strong arms wrapped around his neck, and Kal's hands were placed on his ass. The thoughts sent shivers running through his spine, but it wasn't enough.

"I could give you so much more," the Bruce in his imagination smiled slyly as he said. "Not only a hole to fuck, Kal. I could have given you a pleasure she could never give you..."

The entire scenario changed. All of sudden, Bruce was behind him and dressed in his Bat costume. His hands roamed around Kal's chest - pinching his nipples, rubbing his abs and licking his collarbone. All of the sensations was too much, and it caused Kal to strangle out a frustrated moan.

"Four years now and you could have killed me at any time, couldn't you? But then you'd have to admit how much you want to touch me again..."

During those sinful dreams, Kal had always imagined Bruce being the submissive one. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't allow a dominant Batman to claim him as his. If Bruce had never betrayed him, he would have allowed the human to take him and claim him as his mate...

"Kal, relax..." His voice would be deeper than Diana. His hands were bigger and rougher than hers. His insides would not be moist like Diana's cunt, but it would be tighter... and feel better than what Kal usually had.

Close your senses.

Lie back.

Pretend it's Bruce.

"I'll take care of you, Kal. Just relax..."

Gentle words.

Loving touches.

But not Bruce's voice.

Not Bruce's scent.

This was not Bruce.

Everything was just a fantasy.

Because the reality was too painful and sad.

With an enraged growl, Kal gripped tight on Diana's ass and started to pull her down with every harsh thrust. His sudden action surprised Diana. However, she didn't mind the rough fucking. It didn't feel like the usual gentle love making they did whenever he tried to imagine her as Lois.

It felt different. It made her feel like this belonged to her.

Diana felt her hips tighten, her thighs tense up, her toes curl, and the muscles in her lower stomach began to constrict and shiver. She was already feeling exhausted, yet Kal had her worked up. Right now, she could hardly help but be overwhelmed by him. She grabbed him, clawing his shoulders, pulling him tight to her as she clenched hard and moaned out.

"Ngggh!"

Diana could feel deep throbs pulse within her as Kal groaned out in pleasure. The stickiness leaked out over her thighs. She was still clutching against Kal, her body involuntary clenching on Kal's cock as her breaths came in ragged gasps. His breathing was slow and heavy, matching hers.

Everything was perfect. They had never embraced each other during their intimate moment. There had always been a wall between them. Now, it felt like the wall had crumbled down and Kal was finally ready to accept her...

"... Bruce..."

Kal's voice was barely audible when he murmured the name under his breath. However, Diana heard it loud and clear. Her eyes bulged in shock at the name he had just called out.

That was the last straw. Diana pushed Kal off, getting out of bed. Her eyes threatened to well up with tears as she looked at him in anger and disgust.

"When I'm out of the shower, I want you out of my sight!"

* * *

"When is Kal coming home?"

Barry sighed. It was a good sight to see the boy start to grow familiar with him, but this was the sixth time Bruce had asked him the same question. To be honest, it was starting to distract Barry from the paperwork he was writing. However, there was no way Barry could get angry at Bruce. The child seemed lonely and bored.

Well, who could have blamed him?

He was stuck in the office room with Barry for the whole afternoon. And although Alfred did accompany the child, he was only given three hours. It was a rule set by Kal, since he didn't want Bruce to grow too attached to the British man.

"Probably tomorrow, Bruce." The boy dropped his gaze on the floor, pouting at Barry's reply. Chuckling at the child's behaviour, Barry tousled Bruce's hair. "Hey, I know you miss him, but he had work to do. You can understand, right?"

"Yeah..."

Bruce tightened his grip on his drawing book. Today, he had drawn an amazing picture of Kal and him having fun on a big, green field filled with colorful flowers. He was excited to show it to Kal, especially since the man was very interested in the drawing he did last time.

Barry took notice of the drawing book that Bruce hid behind his back. The child had been focused on his drawing for the past thirty minutes, which was a huge relief for Barry, as he had managed to finish writing most of his paperwork. Seeing how excited the child was when he drew, Barry's curiosity raised up.

"Can I have a look of the drawing?"

Bruce, a little surprised at Barry's interest, nodded before he gave the book to the adult.

Most of the papers in the artbook had been drawn on. There are a lot of stick figure drawings where at least one stick-person was wearing a red cape with a yellow 'S' sign. Barry smiled and continued through, recognizing Superman's insignia through the doodles. But as he flipped through pages, the adult began to notice another drawing pop up a lot as well.

On the recent pieces of drawing, the scenarios were often set in places such as the playground and garden.

The arts were hinting Bruce's silent desire to go out to the outside world. Ever since the child arrived here, he had never went out. He had always been locked down in the small space which was Kal's room and the office. The mere thought made Barry feel sorry for the boy, because he did not deserve to live like a prisoner.

"Hey, Bruce..." Barry knew he shouldn't, in any way, try and oppose Kal's rule. However, Bruce was alone and bored to death. It made Barry want to desperately do something to cheer the child up. "Do you want to go out? We could go to the playground for... thirty minutes? If you want."

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise as he froze in place. To tell the truth, he had been getting a little bored of staying inside. Kal was always busy during the day so Bruce had to keep himself occupied by drawing, reading the books or playing the video games. Normally, Bruce was okay at the fact that he had to stay alone... But recently, he had been craving outdoor games. Bruce missed playing at the playground. He had been wanting to tell Kal about his temptation of going outside, but he never had the chance to do so before the man left for his three-day work trip.

"I..." Bruce started, "I want to go to the playground... a-and can I have ice-cream too?"

It was against the rules. However, seeing how excited Bruce was at his suggestion, Barry decided that it was worth it. Blame his big mouth for giving the risky suggestion. But hey, the child's happiness was worth some minor risk!

"If you want, we could get ice-cream when we arrive at the playground." Barry smiled. "But you have to promise me that this will be a secret between us, okay? You can't tell anyone, not even Kal. Or else, we could never go out together again."

Bruce hesitated a little at the request, but he nodded.

"Well then, give me a minute." Flash slipped out of the room and went back to Bruce's room, where the child's clothes were being put. Hal, who happened to be standing outside of the office and who'd overheard the little conversation between Barry and Bruce, followed his friend from the back.

The yellow lantern's eyes widened when he realized what Barry was trying to do.

"What are you trying to do, Barry?"

Barry, unfazed by Hal's arrival, continue to rummage through Bruce's closet. "Finding a change of clothes for Bruce. Preferably a shirt with a hoodie."

Instantly, Hal grasped on one of Barry's hands.

"Are you insane?!" Hal's voice was a hoarse whisper, as he were afraid that someone might hear about what Barry was trying to do. "If Lord Superman found out about this, it won't go well, Barry. Did you forget what he did to my arm?"

"Kids this age are balls of energy. Besides, it's just a walk to the park, Hal. No one would realize if none of us tells them. Right?"

Barry's sudden stare irked Hal. The yellow lantern pulled away from his friend, looking as though the other man were crazy - which, in some ways, he was!

"You expect me to help you hide the evidence? Barry! How could you?!"

Barry was losing his patience, so he brushed past Hal. He heard the yellow lantern calling, but he just headed back to his office.

"Okay... here we go, Bruce."

Barry wouldn't deny the fact that his heartbeat rapidly at the ridiculous decision he was making. He was as good as dead if Kal ever found out about this. Everyone knew that Kal was merciless towards anyone who disobeyed his rules, even if they used to be his closest friends.

"Thank you, Barry!"

However, at this very moment, when Bruce showed his gratitude with the sincerest smile, it made Barry feel that all of his efforts were worth the risks he had to face.

It made him feel like a hero again.

"You're welcome, buddy."


	11. Chapter 11

Barry held Bruce firmly in his arms. The hoodie kept the boy's appearance from being seen. They had successfully snuck out of the Watchtower and Barry was making sure they wouldn't clash up with some familiar faces. Assuming that Bruce might enjoy being in Gotham, Barry had decided to bring the boy to one of Gotham's parks, dressing himself up as a civilian.

Settling the child on the grass, Barry asked for the final time.

"Now, do you remember the promises between us?"

"Do not interact with strangers. Do not take stuff from people I don't know. Do not wander off by myself. If there is an emergency, call out to you."

"That's my good boy." Barry grinned in pride as he ruffled the boy's hair gently. "Now, go and enjoy. We only have an hour."

Once the permission was given, Bruce grinned as he skipped to the playground. It was late evening, the sun was setting and most people had gone back home, leaving the playground empty. Bruce got to play with the facilities all by himself.

* * *

Bruce sat on the park bench, swinging his legs happily as he savoured his cold dessert. He could hardly finish eating the huge scoop of mint chocolate ice cream on his cone. A sudden emergency had forced Barry to leave Bruce alone at the park. He did not mind since Barry had promised to come back within ten minutes. Besides, if Bruce ran across anything suspicious, Barry had sworn to come back as soon as Bruce called out his name.

There was a sudden gust of wind. The dust in the breeze pelted into Bruce's eyes, causing the boy to whine as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"It itches," Bruce complained, rubbing his eyes harsher than he should, as tears started to form from the soreness.

"It's not good to rub your eyes."

Bruce felt an unfamiliar presence approach him. Whoever the woman was, she smelled like the expensive musky perfume that Bruce remembered his mother would often use. A soft palm touched his cheek as the unknown woman tilted his head up.

"Now, stay calm, boy. I'm going to put some eye drops in your eye..." Despite the long nails, the woman tenderly guided him to open his eye, squeezing a drop of the liquid in his eyes. "Try not to blink for a while now, it will feel better after this." Obeying the order, Bruce kept his eyes closed for a good minute before he felt a soft pad of tissue against his eye.

"There you go. It feels better now, doesn't it?"

When Bruce opened his eyes, he finally got a good view of the kind stranger who helped him. The woman was beautiful – her eyes filled with gentleness as she smiled at him in care. It was something that Bruce hadn't seen in a while. She reminded him of his mother – the perfume, the motherly gestures and her voice as she spoke lovingly to him.

"Where do you come from, boy?" She smoothed out his unruly hair. Her cautious eyes scanned their surroundings. "It's not safe to wander around here by yourself. Do you need a trip home?"

'Do not interact with strangers.'

That was rule one, and Bruce realized that he had already broken his promise to Barry. Guilt started to form along with fear, as Bruce remembered Kal's warning about the dangers of the world outside.

'When can I go out? I want to play...'

Kal had smiled at him, tousling his hair to comfort him.

'The world is too dangerous for you, little one. There are criminals everywhere and you might be kidnapped. If it does happen, you won't be able to see me again, little one. You wouldn't want that, right?'

"No!" He had already lost his parents. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Kal and Barry as well.

Dropping the ice cream, Bruce pushed the kind stranger away from himself as he started to run. He didn't know where was safe, he was mostly unfamiliar with the area.

"Hey!" The woman called out behind him. Bruce didn't turn to look at her. He just continued to run, the air leaving his chest quicker than the air he breathed in.

"B-B-Barry!" In his breathless state, Bruce managed to stutter out the name, remembering the speedster's vow. "Barry! Barry! Help!"

He didn't know how much he ran, or where he was as he started to stumble down after knocking over a rock. The soil was slippery, Bruce tumbled down relentlessly until he hit a flat zone. He was messed up, leaves and small branches stuck in his hair and attire and he was covered in dirt.

"Bruce...? Bruce!"

It was Barry. Bruce knew it by the familiar voice. He tilted his head up, seeing the speedster who instantly picked him up from the ground as he helped him to pick off the dry leaves and twigs from his shirt and hair.

"Oh my god, Bruce. I left you alone for only ten minutes! Are you hurt, buddy?!" As Barry looked over at Bruce's knees, he was getting more panicked than before. The boy's knees were bruised badly, the scratches were deep and bleeding. And so were Bruce's ankles. There was even a small scratch at the corner of Bruce's face – which is was going to make it hard for Kal not to see it. "Kal is going to kill me after this..."

"Barry!" Bruce hugged the speedster tight upon gaining his conscious from the sudden dizziness. "I-I'm sorry...! I didn't keep our promise... I-I talked with a stranger!"

"Woah! Woah! Calm down, buddy!" Rocking the kid in his arms to calm him down, the speedster wiped the dirt from the boy's eye. "A stranger? Who–?"

At the corner of his eyes, Barry saw Selina. She was rushing towards their way; seemed to be searching for someone.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me..." Barry murmured under his breath. If Selina was to see Bruce and recognized him, she might inform it to the other Bruce and there might be more chaos than what Barry could handle without letting Kal knew about it. "I'm sorry, kid. But our little secret day out needed to be delayed for now. You're hurt and we needed to get you to the doctor before Kal knew about this."

Although Bruce desired to stay out of the world for a little longer, and he was about to protest – the stinging pain of his wounds was enough to keep him shut his mouth closed as he buried his face into Barry's chest and nodded his head.

* * *

Before Selina lose sight of the little boy completely, she is confident that the person who carried the boy is the Flash.

With his bright red suit, it was hard to not recognize him instantly. What Selina didn't understand is why Barry seemed like he was in a hurry – like he didn't want her to see him and the child. Before Selina could get an answer over her confusion, the speedster and the mystery boy disappeared before her view in a gust of wind.

As she calmed down, Selina started to think back and take notice of the child's facial appearance. He looked... strangely familiar, like she had seen him in somewhere. She doubted about the possibility of him being Bruce's child – the man's social life is close to none ever since he formed the Insurgency. Besides, why will the Regime keep a son of Bruce Wayne aside from Damian Wayne? The jealous teen wouldn't have accepted it. Definitely not.

She went back to the bench in where the little boy had dropped his ice cream. The cold desert is starting to melt and staining the ground.

'It couldn't... possibly be, right?' Selina crouched down. She didn't want to believe the possibility, but the boy looked way too similar to Bruce. And... the Flash was there with him. She hoped she might have misheard, but there is always the possibility that she might be right. Maybe Barry had really called the child Bruce – or is there any more reason for him to quickly leave the scene as though he is trying to get out of her sight?

She can't risk the possibility. Whoever the boy is, she needed to have a confirmation over his identity. If he is really who she thought he is, she needed to inform Bruce as soon as possible.

* * *

Once they teleported back to the Watchtower, Barry immediately rushed Bruce back to his room's bathroom. He helped the boy cleaned those wounds, and with the help of his speed, dabbed medicine and patched up the wounds before Bruce could feel any pain.

"Bruce, who is the woman you talked with before I arrive?" Once he is done mending the child's wounds, Barry asked. The child, who is savouring the lollipop which Barry gave to him, blinked his eyes as he looked directly back at Barry's concerned gaze.

"I'm sorry, Barry." Bruce looked down in guilt, feeling bad that he had broken Barry's trust on him. "I know that I shouldn't talk with any stranger – and I promise, I didn't even speak to her! She is just... being kind to him. My eyes became itchy all of sudden and she dripped some eye drop into my eyes. That's all!"

"Oh, it's okay, Bruce." Assuring the boy, Barry gently rubbed Bruce's back. "I trust you... just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Now, how about you take a rest?" With a smile, Barry cradled the child in his arms, moving to the cabinet. "Are you okay sleeping alone? Kal had left one of his freshly washed capes for you in case you needed to use it as a blanket. I will also keep the lamp on if it made you feel safe."

"Can you... stay? At least until I fall asleep?" Despite grasping a tight hold on the familiar cape, Bruce still tilted his head up and looking at Barry with hopeful intention. It was indeed true that he could sleep better in the day, but he still prefers it when he could have someone to company him. "Please, Barry?"

Barry couldn't resist it when the boy looked up at him with pitiful blue eyes and one of his tiny hand fistings on his suit. Completely defeated by the boy's request, Barry could only smile as he nodded, walking towards the bed with Bruce still warmly held in his arms, Kal's cape covering over his small figure like a blanket.

"Okay," He gently laid Bruce down on the bed along with himself. He smoothed out the messy hair, then tugged the cape over Bruce's shoulder, keeping him warm. "I will stay, Bruce. I promise. Sleep in peace, kiddo."

With a relieved smile, Bruce nodded his head. He snuggled closer in the blanket, taking in the familiar scent of Kal which had often managed to make him feel safe. Then, he finally closed his eyes, letting himself slowly being drifted into the nap.

* * *

Barry didn't know how long had it been before Bruce had finally fallen asleep. Slowly and gently, he sat up. He didn't want to leave the kid alone, understanding how desperately the boy needed his company. However, work is work. He shouldn't skip it even if Kal might excuse his absence if he told him the reason.

"I'll be back soon." Barry whispered his promise into Bruce's ear, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead before he finally stood up and leave in an instant. The quicker he finished his work, the earlier he could come back and stay with Bruce.

Because he was in a rush, Barry had failed to notice a mystery figure who stood in the dark. The figure watched as Barry finally leave, and before the door had slide close completely, he had sneaked into the room quickly before anyone could catch a sight of him.

* * *

Once he was inside the room, Damian had pulled off the hood he was wearing. He can't risk being caught, knowing the consequences he had to deal with if he was ever found out about what he is going to do... now.

Damian walked towards the bed, where the child was laying asleep peacefully while snuggling against the cape. A frown tugged on Damian's feature. The child is completely defenceless. He was small and weak, an easy target for Damian.

He grabbed the edge of the cape and covered it over Bruce's face. This will make the job easier. He won't be able to recognize his killer in his final breath, and he could have as well suffocated to death as well.

Damian held the dagger high in the air above his head. What is going to hold him back? He was never the child his father wanted. If anything, he was the child who was considered as a nuisance and embarrassment for his father. Batman wanted a son like Richard John Grayson. And he will never be him. Even if he donned the symbol of Nightwing, he will still receive nothing but disappointment from his father.

He isn't afraid of his existence being wiped off in this world. He is more than glad to disappear in this world if he could bring his father along. So what if Batman was currently a helpless child? This is hardly considered as cowardice. His father's inability to control the criminals in Gotham is far more considered as an act of weakness compared to what he is trying to do right now.

"Kal..."

Suddenly, Bruce turned in his sleep. Damian's shoulders tensed up when he heard the soft whisper. His grip on the dagger tightened upon realizing how risky his situation is.

Superman will arrive in an instance if the boy let out a scream of agony, wouldn't he? What if he didn't manage to kill the boy in one stab? What if the child's desperate call lured Superman back? The Kryptonian will come and see the mess that Damian had made or tried to make. He will kill him. The man would definitely give him a painful death. He could fool Superman's super-hearing with an active noise control, but he won't be able to outrun his speed. Maybe he should have planned an assassination instead. He could make the scene seemed like the assailant was Flash.

The boy was sleeping in peace. His breathing was deep and relaxed. He looked so helpless, like an innocent child - which he isn't. Damian knew better than anyone else. Because the boy is going to grow up to be his father. The teen drummed his fingers over the hilt of the dagger, trying to gain the same momentum that he had when he arrived.

This is an easy job. There was no struggle because the child couldn't put on a fight. A blade splashed with blood, and he would have wiped off the existence of Bruce Wayne.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Damian, can we talk?"_

_The boy ignored the request. He stared down at his lap, refusing to look up at his father who stood by the doorway._

_Bruce sighed. He walked into the room, took the chair next to the reading desk and placed it beside the bed. "Damian, look at me."_

_There was still no response. If anything, Bruce's stern tone only angered the child further. Damian clenched his fists as he furrowed his brow._

_Bruce let out another sigh. "Look, son. I... I am sorry."_

_That managed to trigger a response from the younger Wayne. Damian's head snapped up. He stared at his father with wide eyes, surprised. "W-What...?"_

_"I'm sorry for yelling at you in the Batcave. I wasn't mad at you... I was mad at myself." Bruce explained sincerely. "I was mad at myself for being careless. I am angry at myself for letting you get hurt. Most of all, I am angry at myself... for not being strong enough to protect you. It is my responsibility as your parent. But I failed to do so."_

_Bruce extended his hand. He tousled Damian's unruly hair, his gaze directed at his son's bandaged arm._

_"It... It isn't your fault, Father." Damian's voice is soft, mixed along with some sniffles as the boy refused to cry in front of his father. "You told me to get out of the way. But I... I couldn't just stand there." The boy looked down, clenching his fists once again. "I won't apologize for my actions. I admit I am wrong for disobeying your orders. But you are my father. And I am not only your son, I am your Robin, too. It is part of my responsibility to protect you just like you protect me."_

_Bruce sighed. He didn't know who the boy inherited his stubborn and prideful nature from. It was definitely not from him. "Damian, I will always be protective of you, no matter what happens." He cupped the boy's face, guiding the child to look into his eyes. "I understand you are growing up, and you are my Robin. I should start to let you go, but... I can't. Subconsciously, I am still treating you as I would have when you were ten, Damian."_

_"But, will you ever look at me as your Robin?"_

_Bruce blinked at the question._

_"You said you would always be protective of me." Unconsciously, the boy bit his lips and furrowed his brow. "Does that mean you will never see me as your Robin?"_

_"Damian," Bruce leaned forward, pulling the boy into his embrace. "I am protective of everyone - including Dick and Tim. Even if they are grown-ups and don't need my protection, I will still be protective of them. I already lost a son due to my carelessness. I can't tolerate losing any of you. I wasn't the only one who was protective of you, Damian. Everyone is. We are more concerned about you because you're the youngest, and we're afraid you might not be ready to face the unpredictable."_

_Damian frowned._

_"There is something I would like to admit to you." Bruce pulled away. "When your mother brought you to me, I never decided to acknowledge you as the next Robin. I wanted you to live like a normal boy. Go to school, meet new friends and enjoy the childhood you never managed to have for the past ten years." Slowly, a smile split on Bruce's face. "Do you know why I have these thoughts? It isn't because I don't believe in your strength. I know you are a skilled fighter. You are my son. And as your father, I felt responsible to protect you from danger, even myself."_

_At the comment, Damian's eyes widened. Then, slowly, his eyes started to brim with tears. The boy lunged at his father, burying himself in his father's embrace and started to sob._

_"You're so young, Damian. Under my gaze, you will always be a child. Which is why I can't let you get into danger, even if it means I have to sacrifice myself to protect you." Bruce murmured softly as he stroked the boy's hair. "I am proud of you, Damian. I always will be. No matter what you decide to do in the future, don't ever forget about it. I am proud to have a son like you, Damian."_

* * *

"Damn it...!" His voice was barely audible as he lifted the dagger high and swung down hard, drawing crimson red instantly. He pulled the weapon out and let it drop to the floor, and it landed with a soft 'thump'. Damian slowly fell to his knees. His right hand ran through his hair. He wanted to scream in frustration.

When had he become sentimental?

He couldn't, he decided, watching the blood slide down his wrist from the wound in the back of his hand. He wished he was as cold and heartless as he used to be, before his father came along. Jobs like this were easier when he numbed his feelings. But this is a child! He'd never killed a child before. He thought he could, since this is his father. He'd come to kill Batman. The man who had left him alone in a world of monsters. The man who had disowned him. The man he thought he hated. But—

This is wrong.

'...I need to get out of here.' Slowly, Damian stood up. Whatever he'd decided to do was too ridiculous. It is best to get out as soon as possible to get rid of any suspicion from others.

Damian picked up the dropped weapon, stuffing it into his pocket. His wounded hand was feeling numb, but the blood was too conspicuous. He rushed into the bathroom, turning the water on and cleaned his bloody hand, which painted the clean water an ugly dark red colour.

He reached for the paper towel dispenser on the wall and pulled a few clean sheets. Wiping his hands dry and making sure the wound had stopped bleeding, Damian stuffed the used tissues into his pocket and decided to walk out.

At the same moment, someone walked into the room.

The teen's eyes widened in disbelief. No one was supposed to be here at this moment. There is only one person in mind that had had the ability to enter this room at this hour.

Barry.

He isn't supposed to come back now.

Did he come back, because he heard something?

Damian wasn't going to allow himself to be caught red-handed. So, he waited. The footsteps stopped in front of him, like whoever was in front of the door knew that there was a person behind the door. Damian's breath caught in his lungs when the person started to twist on the doorknob, attempting to open the door.

As the door opened, Damian instantly jumped on the person in front of him. He grasped both of his hands on the man's throat, tightening his grip instantly and had the plan of choking the person to death, whoever he was. However, it was at the moment he heard the familiar voice.

"D-Damian...?"

Alfred. Damian blinked. He was so focused on his own panic that he had not taken a good look at the person beneath him.

"Alfred...?" Instantly, Damian loosened his grip and staggered off. How long had it been since he saw Alfred? The last time they had been together, it had never been a good memory. He had accidentally hurt Alfred due to his anger and now... he is doing it again.

I'm... the worst.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in concern, helping the elder man to get on his legs again and making sure that he hadn't seriously hurt him. Luckily, there were no bruises on his neck – which was a good sign.

"My, you have grown stronger than the last time I saw you, my young master." There was a hint of nostalgia in Alfred's tone when he spoke. He looked at Damian, noticing how much differences of the child's appearance ever since the last time he saw him. He had grown up to a man, bearing such a heavy similarity with his father – on the appearance and his personality as well.

However, it didn't look like he had been in good care. He looked paler, almost like life had done its heavy impact on him. It probably had.

It didn't take long before Alfred noticed the visible wound on Damian's hand. The dropped weapon, Damian's bloody hand and the little Bruce sleeping in the room – everything was connected to a conclusion. Although he wanted to believe that Damian wouldn't have done such a thing, Alfred knew of the teen's temper and his bad habit of acting based on his emotions.

"No, I didn't hurt him." As if reading Alfred's mind, Damian spoke. He slowly stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. "What are you doing here, Alfred?"

"I thought it looked obvious." Alfred looked over at the sleeping child, making sure their movements weren't interrupting his sleep before he sat on the couch. "Kal-El wanted a babysitter for Bruce, and he believed that I was the best choice. I must say, he had a good point."

He was treated better compared to other prisoners, Alfred knew. He was provided with balanced meals, good clothes and a warm shelter. There was nothing he could complain about the treatment, except the fact that Kal had made sure that the time he could spend privately with Bruce was limited.

He could only meet with the child under the watch of another presence. Alfred knew that Bruce didn't notice, but the guards were there to make sure that Alfred couldn't do anything about his current situation. It wasn't like there was anything that Alfred could do. Even if he could escape, he had no idea where to go, or of the possibilities of remaining free.

Because he had a new responsibility protecting the younger Bruce Wayne. Kal had treated the child nicely, but for Alfred, the attention Kal was showering on Bruce was not purely platonic. He hoped that it was his overthinking, but it was never over-reacting to be more cautious.

"Come, my child." Gently, Alfred took a hold of Damian's good hand. "Sit on the couch. I will help you tend your wounds."

Damian had the idea of refusing, but the sharp look from Alfred shut him down. Obediently, he sat down on the couch placed in front of the master bed. From his position, Damian could see the sleeping child even more clearly.

"How long, Alfred?" Damian asked, as the elder man started to help him wash his wound.

"A week, or two, I think." Once the wound was cleaned through, Alfred pulled out a roll of bandages from the first aid kid. "I lost count of the days, since they didn't keep a calendar around. And I have been rather busy taking care of the child since I was brought here." For a quick moment, he glanced over his shoulder at the child still deep in slumber. "He has been inseparable from me, maybe even worse than I remembered."

At the thoughts of that, Alfred sighed. The first two weeks when Bruce had lost his parents, the boy had been desperate for companionship. Back then, Alfred had kept a distance between himself and the child, believing that it was disgrace against his dead master and mistress if he was to try and take their position as the parent for Bruce. However, now, Alfred doesn't think he could do the same to the child.

He would rather let the child stick closer to him than Kal. However, that was not the case. Due to the limited time spent together, Bruce had definitely been closer towards Kal compared to himself. The child appreciated the time he could spend with Alfred, but it seemed like he understood that he couldn't stay with Alfred for too long, and there are things he would rather tell Kal instead of Alfred – which was worrying Alfred to the extreme.

"And him?" Damian's change of tone hinted at who he was talking about. "It's been so long, hasn't he come to try and save you?"

"I believe he thought of ways," Alfred sighed, finishing the wrapping up. "But there was too much risk to take by depending on emotions, which is why he is taking time to make sure he could come out with a plan which won't risk the lives of others."

"If he cared enough for you, he should have come and saved you now!" Frustrated, Damian raised his voice. However, he immediately regretted it, when he heard a soft whimper coming from the child on bed.

"Mnn..." Bruce had wrinkled his face at the disturbance, before he turned over to his bed, falling back in deep slumber as he held a tight grip on Kal's cape in his hold.

"Gentle, remember the child is still here." Alfred hushed with a finger lifted. "Anyway, as for your father, I believe that all he needed is a helping hand to let him understand the inside of this building better..."

The gaze from Alfred was enough to make Damian catch the meaning he was trying to hint to him. The teen looked away, furrowing his brows. "I'm not betraying Superman for him, Alfred. Kal is more of a father to me than him."

"A father does not give his child a third-degree heat burn."

"Neither does a father punch his kid in the gut enough to break a bone," Damian shot back with a glare as he stood up. "I thank you for the help, Alfred. But as I said, I'm not risking my loyalty towards Kal for him."

"Blood is thicker than water, Damian."

That was enough to stiffen an ugly laugh from the teen. "Well, NOT for him."

"Actually, young Master," Calmly, without rushing, Alfred started to tidy up the first aid kit as he spoke. "Although the saying is commonly thought to belong to a class of familial love...that is not true. Your father trained warriors and shed blood with them all, including you. It isn't about family at all, you see. It's about loyalty. Bonds. Truth. Does any of that resonate?"

That was enough to silent Damian down and allowed him to think deeply for a minute.

"What do you say, young master?"

"Shut up, Alfred." Damian started to walk his way out of the room, the hat was on his head again. Then, he stopped in front of the door. "I don't make promises, but I might think about it. Don't hold high hopes on me, Pennyworth. And wipe that silly smile from your face!"

Once Damian was out of the room, the smile on Alfred's face faltered. He looked over at the sleeping child, and ran a loving hand over the boy's hair.

Hopefully, help would be coming soon.

* * *

"What is this?" Batman raised a questioning brow, side-glancing over the test-tube filled with a minty-green liquid.

"Melted ice cream," Selina sat on the corner of the desk, crossing her legs. "I needed you to run a DNA test over the saliva in the liquid. As soon as possible."

"A suspicious person?" Turning over the rolling chair, Bruce slides towards the other side of the desk. "Five minutes."

"Well... I guess you could say so..." For a moment, Selina was silent before she spoke again. "Bruce... do you think it is possible for an individual to exist twice in the same dimension?"

When Batman looked over, he seemed to think that she was crazy. And Selina can't blame him. She couldn't believe what she is assuming right now as well.

"It's just a... thought." She sighed, trying to make sure she is calm enough to talk. "Look, Bruce. I know you might think I have lost my mind, but I need you to calm down and listen to everything I am going to tell you now."

At the seriousness of her words, Bruce finally turned over and looked at her face to face.

"Talk," he said, side-glancing at the computer screen for a quick second. "It will be five minutes before the result is out."


	13. Chapter 13

**T/W:** Physical abuse, overly touchy gestures, emotional manipulation

* * *

"I'm fine," The child pouted. "I can still walk, Barry. It's just a bruise."

"I know, I know," Barry sighed out as he looked at the injury. It was a mere scratch, but there is no way it would fade away at any time. Kal is coming back today, and Barry knew the man wouldn't be happy to see his precious boy injured - even if it was just a mosquito bite.

Barry had the boy dressed in long pants to hide the wound, but it was only a matter of time before the Kryptonian found out. As a responsible caretaker, Barry knew he should admit his mistakes of failing to take care of Bruce. But at the same time, the speedster didn't want to imagine the consequences of Kal knowing that he had secretly brought Bruce to the outside world.

"Bruce, remember our promise?" Barry squatted down, fixing the boy's hair. "We didn't want Kal to know we sneaked out. So, you shouldn't tell him about our... little incident in the outside world. Okay?"

The child was confused. He didn't understand Barry's tenseness towards Kal's return. He was excited to tell Kal about his trip to the outside world. Maybe he could even convince Kal to bring him out someday! However, seeing how alarmed Barry was, Bruce knew he shouldn't burden up the man.

So, being the good boy he was, Bruce nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kal sat on the bed. It was earlier than the time of departure, but the man was already well-dressed and waiting as the time tick off. Diana was sitting in front of the dressing table, combing her hair.

She ignored him like he was thin air, and Kal didn't blame her for the cold shoulder. He uttered Bruce's name when they were having sex. He understood how hurtful it was for her. He felt disgusted at himself as well. But, instead of guilt, Kal was frustrated. For himself. The decision of coming along with Diana had been a huge mistake since the beginning.

He honestly didn't care about how she felt. Their relationship was always the type which went on and off, and Kal was immune towards Diana's feisty temper.

If he cared, he would have spoken up. He would have brought flowers and comforted the woman, telling her how much he loves her. But none of these came across Kal's mind.

He was tired of this relationship.

As harsh as it might sound, she was not that important in his life.

As the time of departure arrived, Kal had a firm unfriendly handshake with Arthur. Without another word, and not waiting for anyone to come along, Kal walked up to the ship. He sat in the centre seat. As everyone started to get back on their supposed position, the Kryptonian finally closed his tired eyes.

The hell days were over. He can't wait to meet with his little Bruce.

* * *

It was boring when Barry couldn't play with him.

Although the adult assured that Bruce would be the first to be informed about the arrival of Kal, the boy was persistent in staying in the speedster's office.

Since Barry is working, Bruce knew he shouldn't intervene. He brought a few comic books with him and was silently reading on them. The only sound in the room was the noises of Barry typing on the keyboard.

"Are they back yet?"

Bruce had his eyes on the digital clock as he asked. Barry chuckles, running a hand over Bruce's hair. "Not yet, kiddo. Hal would inform us when they do. Be patient."

It was the fifth time that Bruce asked about Kal's return in the past two hours. There will be a sixth time as the child was hyper-excited about Kal coming back. Barry knew, and he was patient towards the boy. After all, he could see how much the child missed Kal.

"Yellow Lantern speaking," there was a sudden buzz on Barry's earpiece. "Can you hear me, Flash?"

"Flash's here." Barry immediately picked up. "What is it?"

"It seemed that Lord Superman and the team arrived sooner than we expected. I bet that..." there was a quick hesitant from the other side of the call, as Hal decided to search for a more polite title to address Bruce. There was a dry cough before the lantern spoke again. "I bet that kid of yours will be happy to know about it. It didn't fit with the profession of our work, but I received a message saying that Kal requested to meet him soon as well..."

That doesn't sound professional in any way. And he's not my kid!

Barry swallowed back his comments. He looked over at Bruce, and the child was staring back at him with the same excited puppy eyes. "Understood, Hal. I will bring him over now." With that, the speedster ended the call.

"Look at you, being all excited..." Barry gave out a peal of strained laughter. "You must have heard it, didn't you, Bruce?"

The corner of Bruce's lips split to a wide grin as Barry turned his computer off.

"Kal's back, kiddo."

* * *

When Kal walked down the ship, his bundle of sunshine ran forwards to greet him. Bruce had her arms wrapped around Kal's leg, telling the man how happy he was to see him again finally.

The warm greeting brought a genuine smile on Kal's face. Bruce's existence was enough to clear off his foul mood.

"Hey, little one," Kal picked the child up from the ground. "It seems like you missed me a lot. Don't worry; I do too."

"Kal, I have so much to tell you about my days!" Bruce seemed more talkative from the last time Kal interacted with him. Perhaps it was due to the mild separation. Kal thought about it.

He was not complaining about the unexpected change in the child's personality. He enjoyed the sudden amount of adoration and attention from the boy.

At the back of Kal's mind, the man decided that he should take more trips away if it means that Bruce would treat him with so much passion.

"Yes, yes, I am listening," Kal chuckled. As he cradled the child in his arm, the Kryptonian noticed that everyone was looking at him and the child. "Don't worry, Bruce. I have the whole day to listen to your stories. I have my share of aquatic experiences to share with you as well, Bruce."

They spent the afternoon together. Kal patiently listened to Bruce talking about his adventure. Compared to the boring meetings he attended in the previous days, Bruce's rambles about his ordinary days was more entertaining and meaningful for Kal.

Without realizing, Kal allowed Bruce to eat more cakes than he should. He listened to Bruce's stories with full attention while nodding off at the 'important' announcement of his subordinates when they came in interrupting.

"Bruce," Kal tilted the child's chin, wiping the smear of cream off from the corner of his mouth. "We should get ready to shower. Would you like to take a bath with me?"

"Sure!" Without any hesitation, Bruce beamed out an agreement.

* * *

As Kal helped Bruce get his pants off, the child's bandaged knees caught his attention.

"Bruce?" Kal held Bruce's knee in his hand. "What are these bandages for? Were you hurt?"

Bruce hesitated to talk. He remembered the promise he made with Barry. But the child didn't want to lie to Kal. So, he stayed quiet. His gaze settled on the floor as he fidgeted his thumbs.

"Bruce," Kal spoke, kneading the child's thigh gently. "Speak to me, little one."

"I made a promise with Barry..." Bruce murmured under his breath.

"Oh? You can't share the secret with me?" Kal purposely acted as the news hurt him. "I was the closest person with you. Aren't I, Bruce?"

The child stayed in silence. After a few seconds of thoughtful debate with himself, Bruce sighed in defeat. "Okay... but you have to promise you won't blame Barry?"

"Of course," Kal's eyes glinted a dim red, but Bruce didn't notice about it. He was too focused on the man's assured smile. "You can trust me on that, Bruce."

* * *

"Barry, is there anything you wanted to tell me about?"

The moment when Barry received a sudden call of a private meetup, the speedster knew that Kal had seen Bruce's scratched knee. After all, who would arrange a meeting in the middle of the night? Especially from someone who had pushed off all the jobs of the day.

Barry was ready to take up his responsibilities as Bruce's caretaker. He had the perfect lie plotted out. It should have been simple. However, Kal's stern, cold tone still caused Barry's heart to skip a beat in anxiety.

"You don't usually call for meetups during the night unless the person is Diana. It must be about Bruce, isn't it?" Barry tried to remain calm as he laughed it off. "Alright, I'll confess. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you in the beginning and it's my fault for not protecting him wholeheartedly. But we had talked about this at the beginning, Supes. Accidents might happen."

The room was in silence. When Kal didn't speak a word, it creeped Barry out. After a minute of silence, Kal suddenly stiffened out a burst of laughter. It startled the alarmed speedster. When the Kryptonian got up from his seat, Barry took a step back in caution.

"Of course, I remember my promises."

Kal got up from his seat, slowly approaching the speedster.

"I was a man of my own words. You know about it, Barry. We had been friends for years."

No. The Clark I knew was dead ever since the Regime was born.

As much as Barry wanted to run, the other's dangerous aura and tone stoned him in his place. The Kryptonian was watching his moves like he was a prey waiting to devour its predator.

"Why are you backing away, Barry?"

Suddenly, Kal was standing in front of Barry, towering the man dangerously.

"Your body language is betraying you, Barry."

Barry loses his breath for a moment. He decided to go for plan B; running away as fast and far away as he could, but it was still too late. His anxiety caused him to lose his concentration, and stiff fingers caught his bicep in a bone-breaking grip before he could start running.

"I checked the surveillance cameras, Barry." Now, Kal's tone loses all of its warmth. He pulled on Barry's arm forcefully, and there was a threatening crack. "You think I won't notice the tricks you did on those videos? I'm not a fool, Barry. I know that you sneaked him out. You let him have his first combat, but it was awful for his first time."

Barry winced. Kal's grasp on his arm felt like he wanted to crush his bone into ashes.

"I could see that you wanted to fix your mistakes. You clean and tend Bruce's wounds. You brought him back in one piece. But yet, he was still injured."

Kal grabbed on Barry's neck with his other hand, causing the man to lose his breath completely.

"Barry, you're a good friend. A valuable one." Kal's calm demeanour broke. His eyes began to glow in red fury. "But that doesn't give you the right to think you could escape from being punished."

Barry gagged as the grip squeezed the remaining oxygen out of his lungs. The speedster's eyes were wide with fear as he tried to call out.

"Kal, no-!"

"Kal! KAL!"

The loud, furious knocks on the door distracted Kal's anger. The Kryptonian blinked, his eyes dimming back to the calm blue. As the door slid open, Bruce was in shock with the scenario he was seeing in front of him.

"Kal, please!" The child tugged on the man's cape. "Let go of Barry! You promised that you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Bruce...!" Barry panicked. He wasn't expecting the child to barge into the current mess.

"Bruce," Kal exhaled a breath, letting go his grip on Barry's neck. "It's not what it seemed. You see, little one, Barry and I knew each other for years. We are good friends." He turned his gaze towards the speedster, a hint of coldness gleamed across those gentle eyes. "What's a little scratching, between friends, hm?"

With those final words, Kal let go of Barry completely. The human staggered off, gagging for air. However, before he could drop on the floor, Kal caught on him. His grip on Barry's shoulder was uncomfortably tight as he 'guided' the man out of the office.

"Next time, you keep your eyes on Bruce, not the rebels," Kal whispered underneath his breath. His tone was icy cold. "Consider this a lesson, Barry. Remember. If Bruce gets hurt underneath your watch, I will apply twice the amount of the pain on you."

Before Barry could react, the door slid close. He knew he shouldn't interfere any more than he had; this was the last mercy Kal is showing for him.

Bruce is still inside. Barry did not trust the child's safety, especially since he was left alone with an unstable Kryptonian.

* * *

With Barry out of the scene, Kal had his full attention at Bruce. He kneeled before Bruce, extending a hand out to stroke the child's head.

"Little one..."

"No!" Bruce retorted, pushing Kal away with both of his arms. "You hurt Barry! How could you? You promised!"

"Sweetheart," Kal sighed. "You know I didn't mean it-"

"I hate you!"

Kal furrowed his brows. The thin line of his lips tugged down to a frown. Those were such simple words, but they displeased Kal. He didn't enjoy Bruce speaking with such disrespect towards him.

"You're not in your right mind. You didn't know what you're talking about, Bruce." Kal took a deep breath. He tried to keep his temper in the state, but he wasn't doing it well. "Come, let's go back to your room-"

"No! I don't trust you!" When Kal approached, Bruce began to pull himself away. "You... you hurt Barry! You broke our promise! You're a liar! I hate you!"

Kal's patience snapped.

He loomed over Bruce, his hand grasped on the boy's throat. The young human was pinned down on the ground harshly. His breath choked from the sudden lack of air.

You broke our promise.

You're a liar.

"You have no rights... NO rights to talk with me like this!" Kal exclaimed. His anger began to blind his thoughts, and he failed to notice the boy's struggles underneath him.

"K...al...!"

Bruce kicked his frail legs in fear. He desperately tried to escape from Kal's firm grip. He used every strength in his body to struggle.

"Go away!"

With the final gasp of fresh air, Bruce choked out a scream of help.

"Go away?" Kal's eyes began to glow red again. Now, he was irritated. "Have you forgotten? I was the one who saved you from being killed in the dark alley. I was the one who fed you and pampered you with love and protection. Now that you've grown strong and independent, you wanted to shun me away?"

Just like the fucking bat.

"You ungrateful brat."

The slap stung across Bruce's face. The open-handed smack left a red welt behind. Below Bruce's eye formed a small cut wound as he accidentally bit his lips when the force struck.

"Kal!"

Kal blinked. He came back to his senses as Barry pulled him away by the shoulder. The Kryptonian blinked, his eyes dimming back to blue.

'No... what had I done?'

Bruce clung on Barry desperately; tears in his eyes and a red mark on his face.

It was at the moment, Kal realized he fucked up.


	14. Chapter 14

When he was hauled out of the room, Barry had stayed outside. He paced back and forth in concern, as he couldn't hear any sounds through the thick, metal door.

Suddenly, he heard the child's scream. Bruce never screams like that when he was with Kal, he was never scared when he was with the Kryptonian.

Barry sensed that something had gone wrong. But when he tried to open the door, he realized that it had been locked from the inside.

_'...you ungrateful brat.'_

While he was trying to get the door unlocked, Barry heard Kal's utters. Kal never called Bruce like that. He never used such a malicious tone at the child.

Barry began to panic. He slammed codes into the keypad, but it wasn't working. Cursing, Barry caught the sight of a soldier who passed by. Without thinking much, the speedster rushed over to grab the man's laser gun and shot it at the metal door.

"Kal!"

Upon seeing the man towering over the child, Barry instantly pulled the Kryptonian away. At the moment, he didn't care if he might anger Kal further for interrupting. Barry picked up Bruce into his arms. The child trembled in fear, his fingers grasped on the stretchy texture of the speedster's suit.

Tears began to fall out of Bruce's eyes as he buried himself in Barry's embrace. All the speedster could do was to hold him close in his embrace, comforting him. The red handprint began to slowly show on Bruce's cheek. The sight of it made Barry winced. He also noticed that there were soft red finger marks on Bruce's neck.

Barry could only imagine how fearful it must be for the child to experience a full-grown Kryptonian's wrath for the first time.

"Bruce, it's okay, I got you..." Barry hushed, cradling the crying child in his arms. "I'm here... Shh... you're safe now, kiddo."

"Bruce..."

Kal got up on his feet and approached the duo. On his first instinct, Barry backed away. He wanted to keep a distance between the Kryptonian and the child. After all, this man, despite looking guilty and apologetic, just lost his temper and physically hurt the child. However, despite his efforts, Kal was in front of them.

The man squatted down. His eyes, now a calm blue, stared at the child in Barry's embrace. Then, he extended a hand, holding Bruce's chin.

The child flinched under the adult's touch. Upon being touched, Bruce pulled away and curled himself in Barry's arms, away from Kal's view.

The child's small gesture broke Kal's heart. It was painful to see how Bruce feared him. Kal admitted that he was wrong in losing his tempers. But still, Bruce shouldn't... no. He can't do this to him! Bruce was supposed to adore him. He was his saviour. His world!

"Little one, I'm sorry." He wanted to check on the child's condition, but Bruce refused to move from Barry's embrace. When Kal's hand touched his shoulder, the boy flinched. He tightened his grip on Barry until his knuckle turned white.

"No!"

"Forgive me," Kal spoke, his tone gentle. However, it was not enough to soothe the child's fear away. "Bruce, you know I didn't mean it-"

"No! No!_ NO_!"

Barry took notice of Kal's expression change. The Kryptonian furrowed his brows with a frown. He was not in a good mood and was growing impatient towards the child.

Barry ran a hand through Bruch's hair, trying to calm the panicking child. "I... I think Bruce should stay with me for a while..." When Kal directed his gaze towards him, Barry shuddered. The superhuman's gaze was not friendly, maybe even jealous...?

"At least, until Bruce calmed down. He is not in the state to listen to what you are trying to say... and we have to get him treated."

Kal didn't like the idea. He was finally back from those boring meetings, and all he wanted was to spend his days with Bruce. None of these should have happened. In fact, it won't have happened if it wasn't for Barry... but there is nothing Kal could do to fix his mistakes now. Bruce was deeply traumatized and won't let him get close to him.

"... fine." Kal sighed out. "Take him to the nurse and get the bruise iced. It should be fine by tomorrow morning."

Barry gave a quick nod as he stood up. He rushed out of the room with Bruce in his arms. Once the speedster left, Kal looked at the empty hallway. His eyes narrowed to a stern glare as people began to shoot curious gazes at his wide-opened office. Ignoring the fact that everyone could see the inside of his office, Kal went back to his seat. He slumped down onto the cushion, staring at his own hand.

He had hurt Bruce. The reality of it made him despise himself for his short temper. He wanted to punch himself in the face for that. But instead, he clutched his hands and covered his eyes with his knuckles as he let out an exasperated sigh.

_Kal-El, you are a fucking fool._

_You ruined everything._

* * *

Barry thought about bringing Bruce to the nurse, but he didn't want to cause a scene. If people knew Kal hurt his favourite child due to a loss of temper, it might cost the boy's safety. After all, the only reason Bruce could wander around safely without being bullied was due to Kal's favouritism. Not to mention, it would corrupt Kal's reputation.

Thus, Barry decided to tend the child himself. He brought the child back to his room. Once the child felt comfortable to stay by himself, Barry went off to pick up a small pack of ice and the first-aid-kit.

Gently, the adult pressed the cold compress on the child's cheek. On the first contact, Bruce hissed in pain and tried to pull away.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Barry hushed. "It will feel less painful soon. Here, hold on the ice pack. I will get the aloe vera gel."

Once the injury was tended, Barry stared at it. He hesitated, but soon, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Bruce protectively. He hugged the child tight as he felt his emotions overflowed.

"Barry...?" Bruce called. He could feel the adult's trembling shoulders, and he was confused.

Is Barry... crying?

"I'm sorry, it's my fault..." Barry managed to murmur out.

How could Kal...?!

How could he hurt Bruce?

After everything he had sworn and said, how could Superman fucking slap the child?!

"Barry, don't be sad!" Bruce pulled away from the tight embrace. With his tiny hands, he started to clumsily help Barry dry up the tears in his eyes. "I hate to see you like this..."

Barry was so angry he wanted to scream out. But he knew he couldn't lose his calm in front of Bruce. As Bruce's friend and protector, Barry knew that he had to stay strong for the sake of the child. After all, who could protect the boy from Kal, if it wasn't him?

"You're right, I shouldn't cry." Barry sniffled, smiling through his tears. "Would you like to stay with me tonight? We could play games and read comic books for the whole night!"

* * *

Kal didn't come to visit, and Barry was relieved for that. Bruce, who had been traumatized, won't have wanted to see Kal, and neither does Barry; especially since the Kryptonian's emotions are still unstable.

By the time Barry finished reading the bedtime story, Bruce was sound asleep. Chuckling, Barry set the book on the nightstand, before finally getting comfortable under the sheets as well.

Although the child was in deep slumber, Bruce grasped a handful of Barry's t-shirt. It was almost impossible for the adult to slip out of the child's stubborn grasp without waking him up.

Somehow, Barry realized that he didn't mind breaking the rules for Bruce. Although he might be punished for this, he didn't hate the feeling of being himself again. For as long as the speedster could remember, he had blindly followed on the laws set by Superman without questioning them. But today, seeing how the man had abused his strength and position, Barry realized that it was okay to interfere when he should. He should trust himself, not acting like a puppet controlled by Superman.

However, sadly, Kal would take back his guardianship forcefully. Barry tried to imagine waking up and having to go back to his old life. It felt empty. He felt suffocated at the thought of a life without the child, and not to mention, to be annother pawn of Kal's revenge-seeking plan.

Suddenly, the door opened. Barry sat up, his eyes widened. He wasn't expecting any visitors tonight. But Kal walked in like he owned the room.

"How is he?" Kal let out a small breath. As he looked over at Bruce, his gaze softened. "Did you get his injury mended?"

"I didn't. I tended the wound myself." Kal had frowned at those words, seemingly ready to reprimand Barry for not getting professional help when the speedster braved himself to interrupt. "He dislikes strangers. He didn't handle separation nicely. You knew about it."

Kal raised a brow in amusement. It was the first time Barry stood up against him.

The hushed conversation did not wake the child from his deep slumber. When Kal looked over at Bruce, Barry unconsciously did it too. He knew, by Kal's gaze, that the other was ready to take Bruce back. Parenting instincts began to take over Barry. He ran a hand through Bruce's hair in fondness, wondering when he could have the opportunity of spending private time with Bruce again.

"You know, he cried on the night when you left. He missed you so much, he was really looking forward to your return. But despite his selfish wishes, he was patient and well-behaved."

Barry knew his time was running out. He couldn't stop himself from reminiscing his days with Bruce. He didn't want to let the child go.

Kal only replied with a careless grunt, loosening the child's grip from Barry's shirt.

However, as he began to pick Bruce up, the boy suddenly tightened his hold on Barry's shirt.

"... don't leave." Bruce snuggled closer. "Please don't leave me."

Barry's heart skipped a beat. A pang of reluctance ran straight through his spine. Firmly, he secured his side of the embrace. His action allowed himself to reveal his vulnerability, as he looked up towards Kal, who was staring at him with cold, unconcerned eyes.

"He had just fallen asleep," Barry reasoned, wishing to obtain Superman's mercy. "I can watch over him for another night. I don't mind, Kal."

"It's okay, Flash. You accomplished your mission. I'm sure you're exhausted from babysitting Bruce. Taking care a child was never easy. Thank you for your service. It was highly appreciated." Kal approached Bruce, slowly peeling his tiny fingers from Barry's shirt again. When the child whined in his sleep, Kal caressed Bruce's cheek.

"Bruce," Kal whispered, his voice full of affection and calamity. "It's me, Bruce. I" m Kal, I'm here to pick you home..."

Upon hearing Kal's voice, in Bruce's unconscious state, he began to loosen his grip on Barry's grip. Instead, he turned over and curled into Kal's embrace.

The scene broke Barry's heart. He wanted to take Bruce back, but before he could, Kal moved away with the child in his arms.

"Wait!" Barry rushed over. Kal's glare was intimidating, but the speedster braved himself to stand against the Kryptonian, blocking the hallway. "You can't take him away like this. He is still traumatized..."

"He will be fine." Kal didn't bother to say much, gazing down at the child in his arms. "Raven is waiting for me."

"Raven? Why would you...?" The sudden realization freezes Barry in his state. With his eyes wide in shock, Barry took a step back. He couldn't believe what Kal was attempting to do. "No... you can't just wipe away his memory! That's... that's inhuman!"

"There are no side-effects," Kal stated, unfazed by Barry's surprise. "The best way to help someone forget their trauma was to forget that the incident happened. I'm doing this for Bruce's sake."

"No! You can't just-!"

"_Barry_," Kal's eyes blazed. Barry bucked, grunted in pain as the red laser brushed across his shoulder. It was a warning; a reminder from Kal that Barry should mind his own business.

"I think you need to remember who is the boss here," Kal warned, his tone impatient. "I had shown you mercy, Flash. Keep your smart mouth on guard."

As the door closed, Barry was overwhelmed by guilt and self-hatred. He hated the fact he was scared of Superman. Although he had vowed to change for the better good, he couldn't stop his fear. He was a coward.

* * *

_"It will be five minutes before the result comes out."_

Selina's gaze settled at the floor. "Look," she breathed out, crossing her legs. "While I was out for grocery shopping, I came across a young boy at the park. He was around ten... blue eyes and very familiar facial features. At first, I thought it was only a coincidence. After all, blue eyes are rare, but _NOT_ that rare, right? I mean, _YOU_ have blue eyes."

It sounded ridiculous. Selina was starting to get doubtful of her own presumption as she tried to find the correct words to explain her confusion.

"However, my instinct told me it was not a mere coincidence. The child was too... familiar. I felt that something was wrong with him."

"Two minutes." Suddenly, Bruce interrupted. "Get straight to your point, Selina."

_'Same old not giving a shit Bruce'_

Selina thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"I think that the child might be related to you, Bruce. Another illegitimate son, a clone or an android. I don't know, but I have a feeling he is related to you. Who knows? Somehow, the Regime might decide that it was a good idea to break the balance of the universe and mess with the timeline to kidnap a ten years old Bruce Wayne from the past."

Her ramblings only receive a soft 'hmm' by Bruce. Judging from his reaction, Selina knew the Bat thinks that she had gone crazy from her stress.

Well, she couldn't blame him. She didn't believe what she had just rambled either if it wasn't because she had flipped through one of Bruce's old albums and realized how familiar the child resembled Bruce.

There was a beep from the computer. Bruce stared at the screen. Slowly, his eyes widened, and his breath stopped.

He didn't want to believe what the result was showing. Now, he finally decided that Selina's crazy conspiracy theory might be correct.

_DNA Identification: Bruce Wayne_

* * *

That night, Bruce had a harder time to slip into sleep. He hasn't experienced a glimpse of peaceful slumber ever since he decided to go against his old pal. However, it was getting harder for him to doze off this time.

He was taking double the amount of his sleeping pills to pass out. But despite the medication, he couldn't fall asleep. He was deep in thoughts, feeling mixed emotions of what he had just found out.

_'What the hell do you think you're doing, Clark?'_

He thought about the question throughout the night. But he couldn't find an answer which could answer his confusion.

He tried to think from the perspective of the Kryptonian, but yet, he still couldn't understand. He used to understand the other man like the back of his palm, but not anymore.

Why would Kal, out of everyone he could choose, pick a child from the past? If he wanted to change the future, shouldn't he had gone back to the time before Joker killed Lois? Yet, why did he choose Bruce Wayne, out of everyone? Did Kal despise him so much? That he wanted to torture him, even in his past?

_Clark, if you wanted to hurt someone for your loss, you should have come to me._

_Not the entire humanity. Not a goddamn child._

Especially not a child.

The child is innocent, even if the one who committed the sin is his future self.

* * *

**A/N:** To answer lil Bruce's clinginess towards Kal despite the abuse; it is normal for children to be attached towards the abusive caregivers. Yes, Kal might have hurt him, but he was still the closest person for Bruce - which is why, by instinct, lil Bruce will still accept his touches and embraces. It was normal to happen among children because they're too naive to understand they're being abused.

However, I'm sure you, my readers, understand that any kind of abuses should not be forgiven. So yea, remember to stay safe from toxic people (and COVID-19)! Wear your masks and keep your distance between people! As my lecturer often reminded us during the e-learning; wash your hands while you sang 'Happy Birthday'! That's exactly how long you should wash your hands after going out. uwu Love y'all!

Also, I'll be participating Superbat week, but I will probably be late in posting my prompts. Stay tuned! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Kal watched the sleeping child anxiously. Bruce slowly opened his sleepy eyes. He looked around his surroundings in confusion before turning his full attention towards Kal, who sat next to him.

"Kal...?" Bruce rubbed his eyes, yawning. "You're... back..?"

The child stopped in the middle of his words. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

He remembered greeting Kal, who came home. They spent the afternoon eating delicious cakes and sharing each other's stories. They also took a bath together! The water fight was fun!

Then...

Bruce couldn't remember what happened next. The rest of the memory was a blur. When Bruce tried to force himself to remember, his head began to ache.

"Are you having a headache?" Kal questioned, taking a bottle on the nightstand. He took a pill and placed it on Bruce's palm. "Here, have this. It should soothe your headache."

In the beginning, the child seemed reluctant. However, when Kal tipped a glass of water for him, the child swallowed his medicine obediently. At the sight of it, Kal was pleased. Meanwhile, Bruce was confused as he didn't understand the meaning of the adult's smile.

"Poor little one," Kal stroked Bruce's cheek. "The impact must have been hard when you knocked over the furniture. Don't worry, it will get better soon."

By instinct, Bruce wanted to pull away from Kal's touch. He didn't understand why, but the sight of Kal made him felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I... knocked over my head?" Bruce blinked in confusion at the sudden information.

Why didn't he remember anything about that?

"Yes, you did." Kal insisted. He pointed at the patch on Bruce's right cheek. "You also scratched your cheek. It might be the cakes. The sugar makes you too excited."

Really...?

The question popped in Bruce's mind. None of the words managed to wake Bruce's missing memory, and it began to frustrate the child.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kal spoke up again, taking a package from under the bed. "I got you a gift, sweetheart."

However, before the child could think more deeply about his temporary short amnesia, Bruce's attention was diverted by Kal's unexpected present.

"It's for you. Open up." Kal gestured.

Bruce couldn't hide his pure glee. All of his exasperation was forgotten, as he ripped the gift wrap off.

It was something surprisingly decent for Kal, a Superman plush.

"Custom made." Kal pointed out. "It is illegal to imprint my logo on toys. But I make it an exception for you, my Bruce."

"Thank you." Bruce squeezed the doll in delight. "It was a really nice gift, Kal. I love it."

"You're welcome, Bruce." Kal ruffled the child's hair.

The only reason he decided to break his own rule was due to the guilt he felt. Even if Bruce didn't remember anything, Kal still felt like he needed to do something to make up his mistake. The sight of Bruce happily hugging his plush made Kal felt better and forgiven.

'It's going to be alright,' Kal told himself, watching the child admiring his new gift. 'He won't remember a thing.'

* * *

"Kal?"

The adult, whose attention was focused on the computer screen, averted his gaze to the child on his lap.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Can I visit Barry?"

At the question, Kal frowned. However, he immediately pulled back the frown and keep his expression neutral. He didn't want to risk traumatizing the child for the second time.

"Why?" He asked, putting on a sad expression. "Don't you want to spend more time with me?"

"I do, Kal! I do!" Bruce instantly denied, feeling guilty. "I do want to spend time with you. But..."

He picked up the drawing he was doodling and showed it to Kal. "I made a drawing of him. I wanted to show it to him!"

Kal flipped through the pages of the drawing book. The first few pages contained drawings of himself. It wasn't hard to go unnoticed; the stickman had a red cape and the symbolic 'S' crest on his chest.

Then there was the recent drawing, a stickman with a tuft of blond hair in a bright red suit. It was Barry. Bruce drew their time together by playing video games, reading books, enjoying ice cream, and the list continued.

'He craved freedom.' The words formed in Kal's mind. It was at the moment Kal realized that Bruce missed the outside world, and he had been imprisoning Bruce...

No, it was not imprisoning. That wasn't the right word. He was just too protective over the child. He needed to keep Bruce close to him in this safe space because the world outside was too dangerous for the boy.

The world wasn't ready for the child's appearance. It wasn't the perfect timing for the new Bruce Wayne to reveal himself in this world.

Not yet. Kal still needed to fix many of the world's flaws. He had to make sure that the world is safe and ready for his little Bruce Wayne.

"Do you like Ferris Wheel, Bruce?"

The child looked up at Kal. He was confused with the sudden question. But still, he nodded.

Yes.

"Maybe I would take a day off and go together." Someday. When he finally took down the old Bat and the world is ready to accept the boy as the new Bruce Wayne.

"A ride of the Ferris Wheel, and maybe also the roller coaster?"

The child's eyes twinkled with excitement, and Kal smiled in satisfaction.

He would never betray the child's pure trust. He had the plans of building an amusement park as Bruce's personal playground. It could be Bruce's birthday gift.

'Soon.' Kal thought to himself, running his hand over Bruce's hair. 'You will stand beside me. Once I took care of that rebellious Bat, you shall be the only Bruce Wayne in this world. My beloved, loyal Bruce.'

* * *

"Barry!"

The man, whose dead eyes were focused on the computer screen, brightened upon hearing the familiar voice. For a moment, Barry thought he was hallucinating.

For the whole noon, Barry couldn't keep his focus on the documents. The words of the reports did not make sense for him. Not to mention, Hal's hasty complaints and blabbers were more unbearable than Barry remembered.

However, when Bruce threw himself into the adult's arms, the man's eyes regained the life within them.

"Bruce...?" For a moment, Barry was frozen on his seat. When he regained his senses, he hugged the child tight. "Bruce!" It was as though he hadn't seen the child for weeks - although the truth was they were only separated for a few hours.

"Barry!" The child called out, patting on the man's back. "Too tight, Barry! I can't breathe!"

"S-Sorry!" Upon realizing he was squeezing the boy, Barry immediately loosened up. He held on the child's cheeks, checking for any signs of bruises. When he couldn't find any, the blond sighed in relief.

"He didn't hurt you..." Barry murmured underneath his breath. "That's a good sight. You had me worried, kiddo." He smiled, running a loving hand over Bruce's hair.

"You're so weird, Barry!" Bruce giggled. "Kal said it's okay for me to stay over until six. But I have to wait 'till you're done with work. Are you busy, Barry?"

Barry glanced over at his unfinished paperwork.

"Give me five minutes,"

Within the next four minutes and forty-five seconds, Barry finished reviewing the paperwork of the day. The speedster ignored his colleague's surprised stare as he walked towards Bruce. The boy sat on the couch, kicking his legs lightly as he flipped through one of the scattered magazines on the coffee table.

"I'm done, Bruce." Barry picked Bruce up. "Any plans in that smart brain of yours, kiddo? We have..." He glanced over at the digital clock on his office desk. It was one and a half in noon. "Four and a half hours to spend together."

"Kal gave me gifts today! He gave me a doll and new video games, but he wasn't free to play with me." At the mention of that, the child pouted. "So, I wanted to share them with you, Barry. Alfred always said that sharing our own joy will double the enjoyment!"

At the mention of Alfred, Barry feigned a smile. He felt sorry for the man, and the other Bruce - for different reasons. Not only was Alfred dragged into this messed up affair of Kal, but Batman also had to suffer the consequences as well.

* * *

"Hey, that's cheating, Bruce!"

"Nuh-uh, it's not!"

Noises erupted from Barry's room. Kal raised a curious brow as he looked into the room. Bruce seemed to enjoy the new video games he bought.

Kal knew he shouldn't spoil the child with gifts. He might become materialistic. But today will be an exception.

Just today.

He enjoyed seeing the child being happy.

"Kal!"

Bruce immediately took notice of the Kryptonian who stood at the front of the door. He seemed... lost, Bruce realized. It was like the adult was thinking about something. However, when he called out his name, the man blinked out of his thought.

Then, a slow smile grazed on Kal's face as he walked into the room.

"Bruce, it's time to go back."

When the gentle gaze averted to Barry, it was stern. The speedster immediately understood the message of the cold stare.

"He's right, Bruce." Barry stiffened a nervous laugh, turning off the gaming console. "It was late. I have to go back and make sure that Hal wasn't slacking off..."

"Don't leave me, Barry."

Bruce wrapped his arms around Barry's leg. A part of him craved for the speedster to stay with him. He didn't understand why. The adult made him feel safe. Staying together with Barry felt right.

Separating with him felt painful.

Underneath the plea, Barry felt his heart squeezed in pain. He wanted to hug the child and told him that he was not going to leave him. But he knew he couldn't. Kal was watching over them. He wouldn't like it if Barry acted too affectionate with the child again.

"I'm not leaving you, buddy." Barry squatted down, running his hand through Bruce's hair. "I'm just... going to get busy. But hey, you could always come and find me," He glanced over at Kal cautiously. "That is... if Kal allows you to, of course."

Pleading blue eyes looked towards the stoic Kryptonian. "Can I play with Barry tomorrow, Kal? Please?"

Kal's gaze was sharp cold for a moment before it softened as he looked at Bruce.

"Of course you can, Bruce. But you have to tell me beforehand."

At Kal's reply, Bruce smiled. He released his hold on Barry's leg and took Kal's hand.

"See you tomorrow, Barry. Bye-bye."

There was a lump in Barry's throat. The speedster swallowed it back, forcing a smile on his face.

"Goodbye."

There was a mild moment, but Barry braved himself to hug the child.

"Until next time, little Bruce."

He nuzzled on Bruce's hair before finally letting Kal take the child away.

When they finally left, Barry sat on the floor. His heart feels heavy. He hates himself. He despises himself for letting Kal get on his way, thinking he could control everyone's life.

But Barry knew he couldn't stop the Kryptonian. Because deep inside, he was scared of Kal.

He knew Kal could kill him with a flick of his fingers. He was afraid of what Kal could do to the child. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he angered the Kryptonian. He didn't want to think about the consequences which Bruce had to endure.

Barry knew he was too weak. He couldn't defeat Kal in the fight of strength nor speed. He can't protect Bruce from the man. But he couldn't trust Kal with the child either.

* * *

The exhausted man had just left his office for ten minutes. When he returned, he found Selina in front of his computer screen. Her expression was troubled.

Batman hurried over. He set his coffee down and leaned over to look at the issue, which seemed to irritate the woman.

"What is it?" He tilted his head up, looking at the screen. "What the...?"

The screen was blue and filled with random codes, which Bruce knew right away was a virus invasion.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear," Selina confronted in a strained voice. "I was cleaning up your desk when the screen suddenly goes off." Green eyes looked over sharply at Bruce. "This is..."

"Someone hacked the computer," Bruce stated. "I had let my guard down. I should have known that this would happen. Damn it..."

Quickly, Bruce slid over into his side and started to try fixing the problem in hand. His computer was protected with the newest security invented by Wayne tech. There was no way it could be hacked so easily unless it was a new virus or...

"The virus isn't malicious."

His computer did a quick, complete scan, and there was no leakage of information. Bruce blinked. He was confused as he scrolled through the entries.

"Someone hacked the computer to give these codes to us. Let me try converting it into a file..."

With a click, the codes were converted into a file. Bruce opened it. It contained numerous documents piling from the Watchtower structure, the directory, and even the personal files of the computer!

"Who would have...?" Bruce trailed off, seemingly confused.

"Suspicious, isn't it?" Selina replied.

Bruce nodded in response. His computer scanned through those files for a final time to make sure they were safe. Although he wasn't sure if the files were real or just a sick joke, it never hurt to keep them for future needs.

* * *

Although Kal forbade Alfred's and Bruce's interaction without any surveillance, he never said that no others could visit the man.

While others care less about the human's life being, it's not the same for Barry.

He met up with the imprisoned man every day after work hours. In the beginning, Barry was doing it out of guilt. He had disagreed with Kal's decision to capture the innocent older man, but it wasn't like his dispute was heard.

This was the farthest which Barry could do for Alfred. At the same time, Barry appreciated Kal's mercy of turning a blind eye towards his constant visits to the prisoner.

Most of the time, Barry would bring warm beverages and fresh meals to share with Alfred. But not today. Today, he visited Alfred to have a heart-to-heart conversation.

Recently, Kal assigned a psychologist for Barry. It was kind of him, really. But Barry disliked the feeling of being treated like he was mentally ill.

Because he wasn't.

Barry understands himself the best. He knew what that was troubling him.

The doubt.

He doubted Kal's decisions. He doubted Kal's promised peace of the world. He doubted Kal's so-called justice.

But Barry knew he couldn't tell his therapist about his current emotional barriers. No way. He didn't trust the specialist, as he knew his doubts would result in Kal's wrath.

He would have talked with his friends if he could. But Barry wondered if they could still be considered as his friends. Diana was always busy, and Barry knew she had more issues in hands than he does. Especially her relationship issues. As for Hal... the man just isn't the same Hal Jordan Barry remembered.

The only person who Barry trusts for now was, ironically, the prisoner, Alfred Pennyworth.

"I just couldn't believe in Kal anymore." Barry sighed. "I tried to understand him, I really did. He lost a child of his own, and Bruce... the child, maybe he just woke Kal's parental instincts on their first encounter. Kal saw his child within Bruce, that's why he was so protective of him. But now..."

Barry gulped.

"Now, I wasn't so sure, Alfred. I don't feel like he saw Bruce as his replacement as a child. I felt like he saw Bruce as his... little pet. His possession."

As the words spilled out of his mouth, Barry's thoughts sank deeper.

"Alfred, do you think...?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Alfred stated. "I would not wish for something like that to happen. Superman was a kind soul with great moral values when he was Clark. I would hope that he maintained the tiny bits of humanity in him."

"Oh my god, Alfred..." Barry groaned. "I can't let that happened. He is just a kid! Well, he is also Burce... but he is just an innocent child! Supes couldn't possibly..." The speedster trailed off. His gaze stared at the floor for a moment.

"I'm going to get in touch with Bruce."

Alfred looked up from his cup of tea. He knew which Bruce that Barry is talking about.

"Alfred, I'm going to do all I can to get you out of here. And... and little B too! We have to send him back to his dimension. I can't just watch as Supes drown deeper into the darkness... more or less, dragging the child along with him."

* * *

A figure walked in the dark alley, humming a soft tune under his breath. When he reached close for the guards to notice his existence, the cloaked man stopped his step.

A pair of guards on patrol halted on their footsteps upon sensing the existence of the strange human.

"Hey, you! Step out and reveal yourself!"

Both of the men pointed their weapons towards the figure in shadow and demanded,

The person chuckled, slowly stepping out of his hideout. The guards couldn't see the man's appearances in the dark, but the gun he held in his hand glistened underneath the night light.

"Alright, put down your weapon!" One of the soldiers commanded. "Who are you?!"

"Me?" The figure tilted his head, his smile more sinister than before. "You don't have to know about that."

The gun clicked. With two quick and sharp shots, the guards collapsed down.


End file.
